He hecho algo muy malo
by T. Swan
Summary: *No te soporto mas!*Entonces no tiene caso que siga aquí. Tomé mi chaqueta y me dirigí a la puerta cerrándola con un fuerte golpe al salir. Escuché que me llamaba desde adentro pero no me detuve. Diablos! Hoy tendría que dormir en mi propio apartamento.
1. Como todo comenzó

**He hecho algo muy malo.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, solo invento un universo paralelo.**

**Este es mi segundo Fic, espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por agregar mi historia anterior a sus favoritos. En verdad me alegré mucho de que les haya gustado.**

**Lemons y lenguaje un poco fuertecillo (no mucho) mas adelante.**

**Capítulo 1: Como todo comenzó.**

**BPOV**

-Te he dicho que no!!!

-No me hables en ese tono! No me grites!

-Entonces deja de ser tan terca, Diablos! Y Deja _tú_ de gritarme a _mí_.

-La verdad no te entiendo. Tu eres el que no me comprende! Nunca me entiendes!

-Maldita sea!!! Eres increíble!!! No te soporto mas!!! – me dijo luego de dar un suspiro de frustración.

Me quedé en una pieza, nunca habíamos discutido tan fuerte y nunca me había dicho algo así.

-Entonces no tiene caso que siga aquí.

Tomé mi chaqueta de la silla y me dirigí a la puerta cerrándola con un fuerte golpe al salir. Escuché que me llamaba desde adentro pero no me detuve, salí del edificio y me dirigí a mi auto. Diablos! Hoy tendría que dormir en mi propio apartamento.

No era normal que discutiera con mi novio, pero esta vez se había sobrepasado, me sentía completamente cabreada, sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar. Sentí mi celular vibrar en la bolsa trasera de mis jeans, sabía que era él, pero no estaba dispuesta a contestarle, todavía no, tal vez mañana o dentro de un par de días.

El teléfono dejó de vibrar para reiniciar de nuevo. Lo tomé y lo lancé al asiento del copiloto.

"Edward, no voy a contestarte!" dije hablándole al aparato. La pantalla seguía iluminando, así que decidí ignorarlo. Aceleré un poco mas y me dirigí hacia el bar cercano al campus, donde muchos de los estudiantes nos reuníamos para divagarnos los fines de semana y bueno, entre semana también, ya éramos grandecitos para salir a tomar unas copas teniendo que asistir a clases al día siguiente. Hoy, por suerte era viernes, así que el lugar estaría atestado, lleno de humo y con la música muy alta.

Genial! Eso era lo que necesitaba para no pensar en el asunto, mucho ruido, un cigarrillo y mucho alcohol. A Edward no le gustaba que fuera allí sola, el era demasiado celoso y pensaba que habían muchos lobos intentando poner sus garras sobre mí, eso era frustrante, pues yo sabía que solamente en su sicótica cabecita podía pasar eso, no es que yo no fuera bonita, pero vamos! Hay muchísimas otras chicas muy hermosas y solteras.

Además, estoy muy enojada, Edward! Así que no me importa que no te guste porque voy a ir al bar s-o-l-a!!!

Casi grité dentro del auto. Definitivamente necesitaba esos tragos. Por suerte el teléfono dejó de vibrar, así que me relajé un poco mientras aparcaba el auto en las afueras del bar.

Era una noche calurosa, demasiado calurosa. Dejé la chaqueta dentro para no tener que preocuparme por ella, en el estado en que pensaba salir, dudaba mucho que me hubiera acordado de recogerla.

No me equivoqué al pensar en el ruido y la gente, el sitio estaba a reventar; como pude, me dirigí al bar.

-Bella? Que tal?

-Hola, Joe, que hay? Podrías darme una cerveza?

-Claro! No vino Edward?

Su cara amable cambió cuando vio la expresión de mi rostro. Creo que eso contestó a su pregunta.

-Ehhh… enseguida traigo tu cerveza…

Me tomé la cerveza de una, estaba fría y eso era lo que necesitaba. Así que me limité a pedir otra mientras encendía el tercer cigarrillo.

-Sabes que la nicotina es mala para la salud, no?

Alguien habló muy cerca de mi oído. Me giré pasa saber quien estaba molestándome.

-Jacob! Hola!- Mi cara cambió para mostrar una gran sonrisa.

-Hola, preciosa.-Me dijo al tiempo que me abrazaba.

-Cielos! Hace mucho que no te veía! Como estas?

-Eh… por allí, ocupado con las clases, tu sabes… Oye, es un milagro que estés aquí sola, no vino el troglodita de tu novio?

Eso me hizo reír, ni Edward ni Jake se simpatizaban mutuamente, eso era difícil teniendo en cuenta que Jake era mi novio antes de conocer a Edward. Nunca intenté hacer que se llevaran bien, en realidad, era mejor que conservaran la distancia, ambos eran muy impulsivos, en más de alguna ocasión estuvieron a punto de llegar a los golpes.

-No, el no vino.

-Creí que nunca te quitaba el grillete- me dijo con una risa maliciosa.

Ordenó un whisky y se lo bebió de un trago.

-Problemas amorosos?- me preguntó de repente.

Dudé si contarle lo que había sucedido entre Edward y yo esa noche, lo consideraba mi amigo, pero no quería hablar del tema, estaba en ese bar justamente para olvidar nuestra pelea y a decir verdad ya me sentía más tranquila, no demasiado para llamarlo, pero si menos enojada.

-Es una larga historia y no quiero hablar de eso.

-No te preocupes, tampoco quiero escucharla porque soy capaz de ir a tumbarle la puerta y molerlo a golpes si te ha tratado mal.- me dijo muy serio, sabía que era capaz de hacerlo.

-No es nada de eso, solamente hemos discutido, nada mas, no necesitas buscar problemas.

-Bueno, voy a tener que creerte pero si el desgraciado te ha hecho algo, te aseguro que…

-Jake!- le corté.-Ya déjalo, no ha sido nada. Mejor tómate una cerveza conmigo.

-Una cerveza? Tendría que tomarme… digamos… unas 20 para llegar a sentirme mareado. Mejor, porque no me acompañas con un whisky? Me parece que necesitas algo mas fuerte que una cerveza.

-Si, tienes razón, pero cambiaré el whisky por un tequila.

-Joe, dame un tequila y otro whisky.

Joe nos regaló una mirada fría.

-Conduces hoy, Bella?

-Yo la llevaré- le contestó Jake muy seriamente antes de que yo pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

Joe nos sirvió los tragos no muy convencido. Yo levanté el mio lista para beberlo cuando la mano de Jake me tomó por el antebrazo y me detuvo; lo miré confundida.

-No vamos a brindar?

-Cierto! Y porque vamos a brindar?

-Por la amistad.- me dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-O-okay, por la amistad entonces! – le dije sonriendo, chocando nuestros vasos sonoramente y bebí mi tequila de un solo trago, enseguida sentí el calor característico del alcohol recorrer mi garganta y llegar a mi estomago, no estaba muy acostumbrada a tragos tan fuertes.

-Joe otra ronda!- gritó Jake.

-Quieres embriagarme?- le dije en tono bromista.

El dio una sonora carcajada y luego tocó la punta de mi nariz con su dedo índice.

-No, tontita, solo intento que te sientas mejor, además debo aprovechar la oportunidad de poder platicar contigo ahora que el ogro de tu novio no está y…

-Jake, no empieces -lo corté a manera de regaño.

-Bueno, bueno, si ya se. Pero que quieres que te diga? Ya sabes que lo adoro- me dijo con sarcasmo.

Me sentí incómoda con el comentario. Si, Jake odiaba a Edward porque según él, Edward le había robado a su novia,de una manera vil y traicionera, pero lo cierto es que (y aunque había tratado de que Jacob lo entendiera una y mil veces) yo habría terminado con él de todas maneras, antes incluso de conocer a Edward y terminar perdidamente enamorada de él. Preferí obviar el tema y tomé el trago que nos acaban de servir.

Jacob comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música. La verdad tenía un cuerpo increíble, atractivo y era un buen amante, durante el tiempo en que estuvimos juntos, se preocupó por mantenerme satisfecha, pero en nuestra relación faltaba algo, al final, no me sentía bien del todo.

El colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me ofreció ir a la pista de baile, no sin antes ordenar un tercer tequila para mí. Aunque yo no era muy buena bailando, debía reconocer que Jake sabía como guiarme, así que no me negué a su invitación.

La noche transcurrió de la misma manera, baile-trago-trago-baile. No volví a acordarme de mi celular ni de las llamadas perdidas ni mensajes de voz, me la estaba pasando realmente bien.

Mi poca tolerancia al alcohol comenzó a pasarme factura, me sentía mareada, un poco desorientada y con poco equilibrio, así que le pedí a Jake que me llevara a casa mientras bailábamos muy juntos.

-Dame las llaves de tu auto.

-Porque no las buscas tu mismo? Están en mi bolsillo trasero- le dije con picardía. El jueguito del coqueteo que había mantenido con Jacob durante la toda la noche en cierta manera me gustaba, no que yo fuera una ofrecida pero me gustaba sentir que todavía le atraía, al menos físicamente.

El deslizó lentamente su mano por mi trasero hasta encontrar las llaves, sonriendo de medio lado.

-Eres una niña traviesa, sabías?- me dijo acercando su boca a mi oído. Subió la mano por mi espalda y luego la llevó hasta mi cuello. Sentí un escalofrío cuando besó el espacio entre mi oreja y el cuello, separando los mechones de cabello que tenia pegados por el sudor.

Oh-oh, este era un juego peligroso, yo no estaba en mis cabales, pero debía permitir que me llevara a mi apartamento, de lo contrario terminaría estrellando el auto en algún árbol durante el camino.

Me tomó de la mano y me sacó del bar. Caminamos hasta mi auto, el me ayudó a subirme en el asiento del copiloto, pues yo, de naturaleza, muy torpe, y con tal cantidad de alcohol ingerido corría el riesgo de sufrir un accidente mortal.

-Duerme si quieres, te despertaré cuando lleguemos.-me ofreció. Se lo agradecí sinceramente, la verdad, sentía mucho sueño y estaba segura de que el día de mañana no iba a ser nada agradable.

No sentí el auto detenerse ni a Jake bajarse y abrir mi puerta para ayudarme a salir.

-Bella, hemos llegado. Dios! Si que estas ebria.- me dijo riendo.

-No te rías… mejor ayúdame a llegar hasta la puerta…

Me tomó por la cintura y me ayudó a bajar. Pero cuando salí del auto no me soltó. Me apoyó contra el auto y se acercó peligrosamente a mis labios.

-Jake- protesté con poca fuerza.

-Shhh… Bella, tu sabes que todavía te deseo…

No dijo nada mas, estampó sus carnosos y sensuales labios contra los míos; inmediatamente una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo y no pude pensar mas. Sabía que estaba actuando mal, pero en ese momento no me importó demasiado, mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi cuerpo exigía algo. Me dejé llevar.

Subimos a mi apartamento y él me guió hasta mi cama. Conocía muy bien el lugar. Cerró la puerta con seguro. Me recostó en la cama y comenzó a levantar mi blusa mientras me besaba apasionadamente.

-Jake…

-Dime que no lo deseas también, Bella. Dímelo y me iré…

Pero no tuve voluntad para hacerlo, me incorporé para atrapar de nuevo sus labios contra los míos y en ese momento me olvidé de todo.

***

Abrí mis ojos, aun desorientada. Tuve la sensación de que acababa de tener un sueño muy raro. Sentí que mi cama se movía. Volteé a la ventana, todavía era de noche. Vi hacia el otro lado y pude distinguir la silueta de Jake, sentado mientras se ponía su ropa.

-Jake?

-Vuelve a dormirte- me dijo secamente.

-Te vas?

-No esperarás que me quede a pasar la noche.

-Pero…

-Bella, espero que no hayas mal interpretado esto. Tu sabes, una noche de copas, dos buenos amigos pasándola bien… nada personal.

Me quedé muda, justo en ese momento toda la realidad me golpeó como un bate de baseball.

Se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la frente, caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación y antes de salir me dijo con una sonrisa de lo mas altanera:

-Dale mis saludos a Edward. Dile que ahora sabrá lo que se siente que le roben a tu chica.

Me quedé petrificada. Que acababa de hacer? Dios!

Abrió la puerta y dijo antes de retirarse definitivamente.

-Y si le sirve de consuelo, dile también que susurraste su nombre al final.

Y me dejó allí, desnuda sobre mi cama, sintiéndome como una verdadera cucaracha. Acababa de serle infiel a mi novio.

Lo que restaba de la noche me sirvió para llorar amargamente, no podía creer que acabara de acostarme con mi ex.

Que iba a hacer? Que le iba a decir a Edward? Cómo se lo iba a decir? Es mas, se lo iba a decir? Nunca he podido mentir y el me conocía tan bien que dudaba poder guardarme un secreto tan grave.

Dios mío! Me sentía una total y completa idiota. Una cualquiera que era capaz de ir a un bar y acostarse con otro solo por haber peleado con su novio. Como pude ser tan imbécil?

Edward va a matarme! Pero primero va a matar a Jake!

Porqué? Porqué? Porqué?

El dolor punzante en mi cabeza y el malestar en mi estomago eran fuertes recordatorios de que lo que había pasado no lo había imaginado, que había sido real, que fui una golfa de lo peor.

Unos golpes en mi puerta a media mañana me hicieron sobresaltarme. Será posible que Edward haya venido a buscarme? Esperaba que no, no podría verlo a la cara después de lo de anoche, todavía no había asimilado lo que había hecho. Pero afortunadamente era mi compañera Ángela que preguntaba del otro lado de la puerta si me encontraba bien. No acostumbraba dormir hasta tarde por lo que mi querida amiga se había preocupado.

-Estoy bien- le dije como pude.

-Estas resfriada? Tu vos suena rara.

-No, estoy bien.-le repetí.

-Ok. Voy a salir ahora, si necesitas algo me llamas al celular, esta bien?

Celular? Ahora que recuerdo, que pasó con mi celular? Donde lo habré dejado?

-Muy bien, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias.

Esperé un largo rato luego de que escuché la puerta de enfrente cerrarse, Ángela se había marchado ya. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré y bajé hasta el estacionamiento. Mi celular estaba en el asiento del copiloto, justo donde yo lo había dejado.

Lo saqué y le di una ojeada. 27 llamadas perdidas! Edward seguro estaba muy enojado y preocupado.

Volví a mi habitación arrastrándome como una zombi. No tuve valor de probar nada durante el día. Traté de dormirme para que el malestar físico pasara; el malestar emocional iba a durarme durante muchísimo mas tiempo.

Ya estaba oscuro cuando volvieron a tocar mi puerta.

-Bella? Puedo pasar?

Tenía que hablar con alguien, sino iba a reventar allí mismo.

-Pasa, Ángela.

-Te encuentras bien?

-Si… bueno, la verdad no…

-Que te pasa? Bella, has estado llorando.

No lo soporté mas y dejé que el mar de lagrimas corriera de nuevo, sollozando desconsoladamente. Vi lo alarmada que estaba Ángela cuando se acercó a mi y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Bella, que pasa? Que tienes?

-Ay, Ángela! He hecho algo muy malo! Algo terrible! Me merezco todo lo malo que pueda pasarme!

-Bella, no me asustes! Cuéntame que tienes.

Como pude le expliqué que había tenido una fuerte pelea con Edward, que había decido ir al bar, que quería olvidarme del asunto y calmarme, que encontré a Jacob en el bar y que una cosa llevo a la otra y luego había dormido con él.

-Que tu queeee???

Me lancé a llorar nuevamente cuando la escuché pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Bella, contrólate.

-No puedo, Ángela. Soy una idiota, una cualquiera.

-Terminaste con Edward anoche?

-No, solo discutimos…

Ella no supo que decirme, y es que no había nada que nadie pudiera decirme, había mandado automáticamente mi relación a la mierda por una estupidez, ni siquiera recordaba porqué habíamos comenzado a discutir. Ahora aquí estaba yo, llorando como una magdalena en mi cama por haber traicionado la confianza que Edward me había dado, por haberle sido infiel a la primera oportunidad que se me presentó. Edward jamás me perdonaría una traición.

-Bella voy a prepararte algo de comer y un té para que te calmes.- Pobre Ángela, estaba muy preocupada.

**---**

**No iba a incluir un lemon entre Bella y Jacob, no quiero traicionar también a Edward. **

**Que les ha parecido? No sean malitos y déjenme un review!!!**


	2. Llamadas sin respuesta

**He hecho algo muy malo.**

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no son míos, solo invento un universo paralelo.**

**Capítulo 2: Llamadas sin respuesta**

**EPOV**

-Bella, regresa!

Pero claro, ella no me hizo caso, era de esperarse, si era tan terca! Salió de mi apartamento azotando la puerta. Yo seguía muy enojado al igual que ella, nunca habíamos tenido una pelea tan fuerte.

Sabía que era en vano, pero de todos marqué el número de su celular. En el caso totalmente improbable que me contestara podría ir a buscarla, estaría en el estacionamiento aún.

Un ring. Nada.

Segundo ring. Nada.

Tercer ring. Nada.

Corté la llamada y volví a marcar de nuevo, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Por encima de lo enojado que me sentía, comencé a preocuparme y preguntarme que haría ella ahora. Se iría a estar dando vueltas en el auto? Llamaría a Ángela o a Jessica para desahogarse? Se iría a su apartamento?

Maldita sea!

No quería salir tras ella, yo también tenía mi orgullo. Además, conociéndola, sabía que nada ganaría intentando razonar con ella mientras estuviera enojada. Así que lo mejor era darle tiempo, finalmente se le pasaría. De todas maneras, intenté hablarle una vez mas.

Su teléfono sonó y no recibí respuesta, así que decidí grabarle un mensaje de voz.

"_Bella, contesta el teléfono por favor._"

Nada.

Marqué nuevamente y de nuevo el casillero de voz.

"_Bella, por favor no seas niña._"

Bueno. Supongo que tendré que dejar pasar la noche, tal vez luego de que duerma se sienta mas tranquila.

Muy bien. No me quedaba mucho por hacer, aunque era noche de viernes, no tenia el mas mínimo deseo de salir. Tomé la cajetilla de cigarros y mi encendedor y subí a la terraza del edificio.

Después de mi tercer cigarro no me sentía nada tranquilo.

"Bella, Bella, porque tienes que ser tan testaruda?"

Suspiré esperando una respuesta que nunca llegaría. Casi sin pensarlo volví a marcar a su celular varias veces mas. Nada.

"_Porqué eres tan cabezota!_"

Me pregunté cuantos correos de voz podría dejar antes de llenar su casilla.

Pero… y si le había pasado algo? Y si la razón por la que no contestaba era que había tenido algún problema? Demonios! Esta nueva incertidumbre me estaba matando.

Marqué a su apartamento.

Nada.

Ángela tampoco se encontraba. Será posible que hayan salido juntas?

Ya era muy tarde. Decidí dejar de marcar luego de varios intentos mas, seguramente ella ya estaba dormida y por eso no contestaba.

Regresé a mi apartamento, me recosté en mi cama esperando dormirme. Mi intento falló por mucho. Me sentía realmente consternado, nada lograba torciendo mi mente con mil y una posibilidades, debía dejar correr el tiempo simplemente.

Comencé a extrañar la sensación de tenerla dormida en mi cama. Hacía mucho que había dejado de dormir solo, desde esa noche en que le pedí que se quedara conmigo, no habíamos pasado una noche separados. No entendía porqué insistía en seguir manteniendo sus cosas en su apartamento, aquí había espacio para ambos y yo no podía y no quería que durmiera lejos de mi. De alguna manera, era un poco sobreprotector, no podía siquiera imaginar que le pasara algo malo.

Logré dormirme cuando comenzaba a amanecer, después de dar muchas vueltas en la cama. Al despertarme en la mañana tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, después de pasar casi toda la noche sin pegar un ojo era de esperarse. Lo primero en que pensé fue en ella.

Tomé mi celular para saber si tenia algún mensaje suyo o alguna llamada perdida.

Nada.

Volví a marcarle sin tener respuesta. Marqué a su apartamento esperando que esta vez me contestara, ya era algo tarde, debía haber despertado ya, nunca dormía hasta tarde.

-Diga?

No era la voz que quería escuchar, pero al menos alguien había contestado al fin.

-Ángela? Buenos días. Soy Edward.

-Hola, Edward! Buenos días! Como estas?

-Bien, gracias. Ehhh… Ángela, está Bella? Podrías comunicármela?

Ella dudó un poco.

-Vi su auto en el estacionamiento, pero que aún no ha despertado, la puerta de su habitación está cerrada.

Suspiré aliviado, al menos estaba sana y salva en su cama.

-Podrías decirle que la llamé cuando despierte por favor?

-Claro, se lo diré.

-Gracias.

Decidí salir de mi apartamento, tenía que distraerme mientras pasaba el tiempo. Un día me parecía tiempo suficiente para que se le pasara el enojo.

Fui al supermercado a buscar algunas cosas para hacer el almuerzo. Compré una botella del vino que a ella le gustaba, la puse a enfriar, si tenía suerte, esa misma noche podríamos tener nuestra reconciliación.

La tarde pasó mientras yo leía mis libros de la universidad, había logrado concentrarme durante gran parte del tiempo. Agradecía que Emmett, no se encontrara este fin de semana, lo que menos necesitaba eran sus bromas y comentarios de doble sentido, ahora estaría pasándosela de lo mas bien con Rosalie. Habían salido desde muy temprano y no regresarían hasta muy tarde el domingo.

Tomé mi celular de nuevo. Nada. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje. Nada.

Comencé a pensar en que lo mejor era ir a buscarla, pero tal vez hubiera empeorado las cosas. No. Si el domingo no me contestaba o no me llamaba, de todas maneras la vería el lunes en clases y allí no podría escaparse de hablar conmigo y resolver el asunto de una vez por todas.

Marqué unas cuantas veces mas mientras terminaba el día. Nada.

Me sentía frustrado y enojado. Cambié de opinión muchas veces, ir a buscarla, dejar de llamarla, no hablarle el lunes; tantas cosas! Pero al final logré dormirme a intervalos, mientras cerraba los ojos dominado por el cansancio de dos noches de mal sueño, comenzaba a soñar incoherencias, así que agradecía el momento en que despertaba de golpe sobresaltado, para luego rogar por volver a dormirme al darme cuenta que seguía solo en mi cama. Cuanto extrañaba el calor de su cuerpo junto a mí! Ella era mi ángel, la cosa mas delicada que tenia en la vida. Pensaba en sus ojos marrones, en su cabello, en los preciosos rizos que se formaban en las puntas a la mitad de su espalda, en sus manos pequeñas, en sus piecitos.

"Bella, como puedes dormir tranquila si no estas aquí conmigo?"

El domingo pasó de la misma forma. Ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ni una contestación.

Esto era demasiado!

Llamé de nuevo a su apartamento. Ángela me dijo que Bella se encontraba allí, pero que estaba dormida. Ella nunca dormía durante el día, Ángela estaba mintiéndome y Bella seguramente le había pedido que me dijera eso o alguna otra estúpida excusa.

Estaba enojado, realmente enojado y no por el mismo motivo del viernes por la noche. Ni siquiera recordaba porque había tenido esa pelea. De nuevo su correo de voz.

"_Isabella Swan, contesta de una vez ese bendito aparato. Se que estas en casa. Amor, discúlpame, soy un tonto al hablarte de ese modo. Por favor, no puedes seguir molesta por esto. Bella… se que te traté muy mal, pero no crees que es mejor hablarlo en lugar de evadirnos? Llámame por favor… o contesta el teléfono…_"

Ella va a escucharme mañana. Se esta comportando de manera irracional, totalmente infantil. Somos un par de adultos, mierda!!!

La noche del domingo pasó igual que la anterior, así que a la mañana siguiente agradecí que la alarma de mi despertador me sacara de la última pesadilla.

Me levanté, me bañé, me vestí y salí rumbo a la universidad. Estaba ansioso. Tenia mas de 48 horas de no verla, de no hablar con ella. Por suerte, su primera clase era la misma que la mía. Así que cada mañana salíamos juntos de mi apartamento, nos sentábamos juntos en el salón intentando poner atención a lo que dijera el profesor mas que a estar pendientes de nosotros mismos, a veces eso era simplemente imposible.

Al llegar a la universidad, entré al salón y me senté en el asiento que ocupaba siempre, si ella entraba y se sentaba en otro lugar, querría decir que seguía molesta, pero hoy no se iba a escapar, tendría que hablar conmigo quisiera o no. Si quería terminar todo, pues tendría que decírmelo a la cara. No era lo que yo esperaba, pero si esa fuera su decisión, no iba a forzarla a estar conmigo, tal vez se había dado cuenta que yo no le convenía, que después de todo no quería estar conmigo.

Los minutos pasaron mientras el resto de alumnos iba llenando el salón, ni una señal de ella. Al fin el profesor entró cargando sus pesados libros, comenzó la clase con una prueba sorpresa sobre la lectura que nos había mandado la semana pasada. Esto no le iba a caer nada en gracia a Bella, ella siempre se preocupaba por llevar las mejores notas.

Pasó esa clase y las siguientes. Ella seguía sin llamarme.

"_Estas enferma? Porque no fuiste a clases hoy?_"

Un nuevo mensaje.

A este punto estaba completamente ofuscado. Ya no iba a aguantar su comportamiento. Tenía que encararme de una maldita vez, así que, frustrado, nuevamente dejé un mensaje en su casillero.

"_Bella, no puedo creer que sigas molesta. Si para hoy a las 5 no me has llamado, voy a ir a buscarte a tu apartamento. Si quieres que dejemos de vernos dímelo de una vez, no me evites. Vamos a hablar esto como dos adultos… te quiero, amor…_"

La ultima parte, la exclamé a manera de disculpa, me arrepentí inmediatamente de dejar el mensaje con ese tono de voz. Pero no sabia que mas hacer. Así que sería hoy, no esperaría mas para hablar con ella.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca mientras esperaba que dieran las 5 de la tarde. Estaba ansioso mientras intentaba estudiar.

De repente mi celular comenzó a vibrar frenéticamente. Lo tomé ansioso y vi su nombre iluminado por la lucecita de la pantalla.

Por fin!

-Bella?- no pude contener mi tono ansioso.

-Hola- me dijo tímidamente.

-Bella, estas enferma? Porque no llegaste a la universidad? Quieres que vaya por ti para ir al hospital o algo? Te llevo alguna medicina… amor…

-Edward- me cortó de golpe.- Tenemos que hablar.

No me gustó la manera que en que lo dijo, la peor conclusión cruzó por mi mente. Ella estaba tratando de terminar conmigo?

-Lo se- le dije simplemente.

-Donde estas?

-En la biblioteca.

-Voy para allá.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo, la comunicación se cortó. Algo estaba muy mal, no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Inmediatamente me puse ansioso, viendo el tortuoso movimiento del reloj, cada segundo parecía martillar mi cabeza.

Cerré los libros convencido en que no iba a poder leer dos palabras seguidas y encontrarles sentido. Me limité a esperar que ella llegara.

Asomó luego de unos interminables 10 minutos. Tragué saliva cuando se acercó a mi. Tenía los ojos hinchados, había estado llorando, por lo visto, durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando llegó a mi mesa, bajó la vista al suelo.

-Hola- me dijo todavía sin mirarme.

-Hola.

-Podemos salir?

Me levanté sin decir nada. Tomé mis cosas y la seguí. Cruzamos la calle y ella se detuvo en una de las bancas cercanas, se sentó mientras yo no sabia que hacer. Era necesario alargar esta tortura? Porque no me lo decía de una vez?

-Edward…

Se voz se quebró.

Yo me senté mientras la ansiedad seguía creciendo y el dolor de una ruptura mas que segura me iba estrechando la garganta.

-Bella, te encuentras bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de poder hablar.

-Edward, yo… yo no puedo seguir contigo.

En el instante en que pronunció aquellas palabras mi mundo se detuvo. Pero yo no iba a permitir que todo acabara tan fácilmente, iba a luchar hasta el último momento.

-Que? Bella, si es por lo que pasó el viernes, yo he querido llamarte para disculparme, porque no debí tratarte de esa manera, yo…

-No- me dijo haciéndome callar- no es por eso.

-Y entonces porque?

Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Puse mis dos manos en sus mejillas y la obligué a que me viera a los ojos.

-Bella, mírame y dime si es porque ya no me quieres, porque no soy bueno para ti. Pero dímelo mirándome a los ojos, porque no puedo creer que de un día para otro las cosas hayan cambiado.

Ella intentó zafarse de mi agarre, pero no se lo permití, sentía la calidez de sus lagrimas correr por mis manos, pero yo quería que me viera, si iba a mandarme a la mierda, tenia que hacerlo de frente. Podía sentir que ella veía la furia reflejada en mis pupilas, demandando una explicación.

-Yo… yo…

-Que?- Casi le grité.

-He hecho algo malo…

Me quedé desconcertado. Que acababa de decir?

-Que fue lo que hiciste?

-Yo… estuve… me acosté con otra persona…

Me quedé petrificado.

Ella que?

No estaba seguro si lo que creía haber escuchado en verdad había salido de su boca. Un millón de cosas pasaron por mi mente a toda velocidad. No estaba seguro si iba poder asimilar lo que ella acababa de decirme. De repente ella se había soltado, parándose de la banca y quedando de espaldas a mí, seguía llorando y sollozando.

Una furia incomparable comenzó a nublarme la mente. Como podía dejar de imaginarme su cuerpo desnudo con otro que no fuera yo, exclamando el nombre de otro mientras ella inundada por el placer ilícito de una traición?

Sin pensarlo caminé hacia ella, la tomé por los hombros con mas fuerza de la necesaria e hice que se girara hacia mi.

-Con quien? Cuando?

Yo no podía hablar, estaba gritándole. Pidiéndole un nombre para acabar con él.

-Eso no importa- me dijo entre sollozos- que mas da?

-Que no importa? Maldita sea, Bella! Como vienes acá a decirme que te acostaste con otro y esperar que me quede tan tranquilo? Maldita sea!!! Dime quien es!!

La estaba apretando con mucha fuerza, zarandeándola, esperando una maldita respuesta. Ella no dejaba de llorar, pero sus lagrimas no estaban ablandándome, al contrario, hacían que mi furia creciera con cada segundo que ella seguía callada.

-Acaso no soy suficiente hombre para ti? Tenias que llevarte a otro a la cama? Por eso no contestabas tu teléfono? Estabas con el?

-No!- me dijo al fin. Yo había perdido la cordura, en ese momento dejaron de importarme las respuestas a todas esas preguntas. Quería que me dijera su nombre, iba a matarlo por atreverse a tocarla.

Ella se revolvió y logró soltarse, mientras lloraba incontrolablemente. No nos importó que la gente que había en el lugar, se volteara para ver curiosa la escena que estábamos montando. No me importaba un carajo, los hubiera mandado a todos a la mierda si no hubiera estado mas pendiente de lo que ella tenia que decirme.

-Que no ves? Yo no puedo seguir contigo! Te fallé, Edward! No puedo decirte quien fue porque no importa, él no me importa! Ni siquiera puedo pedirte disculpas porque sé que lo que hice estuvo demasiado mal, porque no merezco siquiera que estés aquí parado escuchándome. Pero no voy a volver a hacerte daño, no más!

Comenzó a alejarse de mi. Pero en un arranque la tomé del brazo para que me encarara.

-Edward por favor- me dijo cerrando sus ojos.

-Bella…

-No, Edward, esto ha terminado por culpa mía. No me llames mas…

Comenzó a alejarse nuevamente y yo me quedé parado como un idiota. No me moví ni un solo centímetro. Mi cabeza comenzó a girar descontroladamente. Como había pasado todo esto en un pequeño momento?

Como diablos acababa de perder a la mujer que amo? Porque?

Porque no fui capaz de ir por ella?

No podía pensar mas. Tomé mi auto y manejé como loco por todas partes sin llegar a ningún lugar en particular. Estuve llorando durante mucho tiempo. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Ella me había sido infiel? Había estado con otro. Una ola de impotencia me recorrió el cuerpo, imaginármela gimiendo otro nombre que no fuera el mío, su respiración agitada mientras otros labios probaban su piel pálida, su boca enrojecida por besar otros labios que no eran los míos y por fin su cuerpo estremeciéndose mientras recibía las olas de placer que le producían el orgasmo.

Agotado llegué a mi apartamento. No quería seguir pensando, no quería imaginarla más. Ella acababa de terminar con mi cordura, el pecho me dolía como nunca lo hubiera imaginado; de esa manera había tomado mi alma y la había roto en mil pedazos.

Me dirigí al refrigerador sin buscar nada en especial. Vi en el interior la botella de vino que había comprado el sábado, esperando poder volver a estar con ella. Mi rabia comenzó a crecer nuevamente al darme cuenta que había sido un imbécil, un idiota que había pasado el fin de semana preocupado mientras ella se revolcaba en otra cama. Tomé la botella y sin pensarlo la lancé a la pared.

El líquido salpicó toda la cocina mientras una lluvia de cristales saltaba en todas direcciones.

Caí de rodillas y comencé a llorar como un niño pequeño. Bella, porque nos hiciste esto? Como pude permitir que esto pasara?

No sé cuanto tiempo pensaba permanecer en esa posición. Sentí unas manos fuertes posarse en mis hombros.

-Edward, hermano. Te encuentras bien? Que pasó?

Reconocí la voz de Emmett mientras volvía a caer en un estado de inconsciencia emocional. Mis ojos no miraban nada, mientras sentía que algo tibio envolvía mi rodilla y mi pantalón se teñía de un líquido escarlata.

---

**Pobre mi Edward!**

**Yo misma voy a estrangular a Bella, o tal vez, le dé unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza con la botella de vino :o(**

**Les ha gustado el cap? Déjenmelo saber. El siguiente será un BPOV.**


	3. Fin de semana

**He hecho algo muy malo.**

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no son míos, solo invento un universo paralelo.**

**Capítulo 3: Fin de semana.**

**BPOV**

Seguía acurrucada en mi cama, dándole vueltas a mi celular en la mano.

"Y ahora que voy a hacer?"

Sabía que el aparato no iba a contestarme, simplemente me recordaba incesantemente que él estaba tratando de hablar conmigo para arreglar las cosas. Seguramente el estaba preocupado mas que enojado, debía aceptar que en nuestra relación la necia era yo.

"_Bella, contesta el teléfono por favor._"

"_Bella, por favor no seas niña._"

"_Porqué eres tan cabezota!_"

Algunos de los mensajes de voz dejaban grabado únicamente el ruido del ambiente seguido por un suspiro de frustración, sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba cuando los escuché. Podía imaginarlo sentado en la terraza de su edificio, con un cigarro en una mano y el celular en la otra.

La sensación de mi celular vibrando en mi mano me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras daba un respingo por la sorpresa. Comencé a temblar pensando en que inconscientemente mi dedo pulgar iba a oprimir el botón verde que me dejaría vulnerablemente expuesta a sus interrogantes.

Puse el aparato en mi mesita de noche mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza mi almohada; el celular comenzó a vibrar haciendo un sonido aterrador sobre la madera. No, no puedo, no puedo hablar con él.

Pasé el sábado entero recostada en mi cama, apenas había salido a la cocina a buscar algo para no morir de inanición. El sonido de mi celular vibrando me estaba volviendo loca, pero no fui capaz de apagarlo en ningún momento.

Me dejé caer en un sopor abrumador, soñando incoherencias en medio de mi delirio. Me dolía no poder esta noche abrazarme a su pecho mientras me arrullaba tarareándome una canción, mientras enrollaba su dedo en uno de mis rizos y con su otra mano hacia círculos en mi espalda. Yo acariciando sus pies con el mío.

Pasar dos noches miserables había logrado agotarme; aturdida me levanté y salí por fin de mi encierro. Ángela ve vio apesadumbrada.

-Cuando vas a hablar con el?

-No lo sé- le confesé- no podría verlo a la cara…

-Bella, tienes que hacer algo, sabes que el va a buscarte para aclarar las cosas; ha llamado al apartamento ayer antes de que me contaras lo que había pasado.

Me froté la cara con las dos manos, estaba siendo demasiado injusta con él. Pero no sabía que demonios debía hacer, si guardarme el error y enterrarlo en los mas hondo de mis recuerdos o confesarle la verdad, me odiaría el resto de mi vida si tuviera que sentir su desprecio, pero era exactamente eso lo que me merecía.

-Ay, Ángela! No se que voy a hacer!!! No se si le diga la verdad.

-Bella, es tu decisión hacer lo que consideres mejor, pero piensa un momento si el se merece que te calles algo así o si tu podrás vivir con el secreto. Estoy segura que si se lo cuentas, pasado el enojo, te va a perdonar, el te ama tanto…

Lo cierto es que me había devanado los sesos tratando de decidirme, y estaba casi convencida de que decir la verdad era lo correcto.

El ruido del teléfono nos interrumpió. Ángela volteó a verme con la interrogante dibujada en su rostro.

-Por favor! Por favor! Si es él no me lo comuniques, todavía no puedo…

Ángela tomó un gran respiro antes de contestar.

-Diga?

-Hola, Edward! Como te va?

Silencio

-Bueno… ella… si, pero en este momento está durmiendo, es que le dolía la cabeza.

Dios! Estaba haciendo que mi mejor amiga mintiera por mí. Que tan patética podría llegar a ser?

-Muy bien, se lo diré. Cuídate. Ciao.

Y colgó.

-Bella, él… me parece que no me creyó ni una palabra.

-Supongo que no…

-Bueno, voy a preparar algo de comer, necesitas alimentarte. También deberías salir un rato, estás mas pálida que de costumbre y tienes los ojos muy hinchados.

Tampoco quería hacer eso, necesitaba pensar en lo que iba a decirle, cómo se lo iba a decir, podría confesárselo cantando y siempre sería terrible.

"_Isabella Swan, contesta de una vez ese bendito aparato. Se que estas en casa. Amor, discúlpame, soy un tonto al hablarte de ese modo. Por favor, no puedes seguir molesta por esto. Bella… se que te traté muy mal, pero no crees que es mejor hablarlo en lugar de evadirnos? Llámame por favor… o contesta el teléfono…_"

Ay, mi amor! Si solo pudiera decirte cuanto siento haberte fallado! Yo te amo tanto! Pero no puedo negar ni borrar lo que hice, me sentía sucia, la peor persona del mundo y me sentía muchísimo mas miserable por hacerlo sufrir, porque él no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo.

No tuve el valor de presentarme a clases el lunes, sabía que iba a encontrarlo allí y no iba a poder escabullirme, así que dejé pasar el día mientras analizaba mi… nuestra situación.

Ok, había sido una estúpida al dejarme llevar por Jacob, eso no lo podría cambiar. Ahora, asumiendo las consecuencias de esa noche debía tomar valor y confesarle a mi novio que me había acostado con otro, estando borracha; claro, que esa no era una excusa, pero al menos me aliviaba un poco la culpa.

Mi teléfono vibrando de nuevo me sacó de mis pensamientos. Unos segundos después me avisó que tenia un nuevo mensaje de voz.

"_Estas enferma? Porque no fuiste a clases hoy?_"

Mi Edward estaba preocupado por mi salud. Definitivamente él era tan bueno y me quería tanto.

Nuevamente la vibración de mi teléfono y un nuevo mensaje de voz.

"_Bella, no puedo creer que sigas molesta. Si para hoy a las 5 no me has llamado, voy a ir a buscarte a tu apartamento. Si quieres que dejemos de vernos dímelo de una vez, no me evites. Vamos a hablar esto como dos adultos… te quiero, amor…_"

Al escuchar el último mensaje volví a llorar amargamente, el estaba enojado y preocupado y me seguía diciendo que me quería, a pesar de todo, me lo estaba diciendo.

Así que en ese momento tomé la decisión mas difícil que había tenido que tomar, tenía que alejarme de él para no volver a hacerle daño, porque no me sentía digna de su afecto, de su amor, porque había manchado lo que habíamos formado juntos. Él no se merecía lo que yo le hice, haber destrozado la relación en un momento de estupidez, de volver a los brazos de mi ex por despecho. Él merecía estar con una mujer que lo hiciera feliz, que lo respetara; nunca nadie podría amarlo de la manera en que yo lo amaba, pero él podría enamorarse de otra persona, superar esta relación que tenia conmigo.

Decidir alejarme definitivamente de él me destrozó el alma, lloré como nunca antes había llorada, dejé salir todo mi dolor, mi decepción. Me odiaba, me despreciaba, había pasado a convertirme en la persona mas vil y traicionera de todas.

Estoy segura que lloré y pataleé en mi cama, debía hacerlo de una vez por todas, no podría permitir que los nervios me traicionaran cuando se lo dijera. El iba a odiarme, pero, estaba segura, con el tiempo se daría cuenta de que era lo mejor para él. No para mi, pues nunca podría estar con alguien de la misma manera que con él, nunca amaría a nadie de esta forma.

Con el alma muerta me di una ducha y me arregle lo mejor que pude. Tuve que esperar a serenarme para que mi voz no sonara tan distorsionada. Temblando marqué a su teléfono y cerré los ojos esperando no llorar cuando escuchara su voz.

-Bella?- Su voz sonaba ansiosa.

-Hola- no pude decirle mas que eso.

-Bella, estas enferma? Porque no llegaste a la universidad? Quieres que vaya por ti para ir al hospital o algo? Te llevo alguna medicina… amor…

-Edward- lo cortó de golpe.- Tenemos que hablar.

-Lo se- me dije simplemente.

-Donde estas?

-En la biblioteca.

-Voy para allá.

Dios! Estaba a punto de renunciar a lo mas valioso que tenía, pero sabia que era por su bien, tal vez el nunca llegara a perdonarme, o se quedara conmigo por sentirse obligado a algo, tal vez el rencor haría su vida miserable y yo no podía permitir que eso pasara. No me importaba morir así, pero debía asegurarme que él iba a estar bien.

Tomé mi auto y me dirigí a la biblioteca. El estaba dentro, sus libros cerrados, colocados en la mesa. Me acobardé en el último minuto, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás, él me había visto. No pude verlo a los ojos cuando me acerqué a donde él estaba.

-Hola- le dijo mirando al piso.

-Hola.

-Podemos salir?

El no dijo nada, tomó sus cosas y me siguió. Caminé hasta una banca al otro lado de la calle, me senté allí, sin saber cómo empezar. El se quedó parado esperando, él también estaba nervioso, sin duda alguna él presentía lo que iba a pasar.

-Edward…

Mi voz me traicionó. No pude decir mas que su nombre.

-Bella, te encuentras bien?

Negué con la cabeza. No iba a ser capaz de hacer esto, pero debía obligarme a hacerlo. Me quedé callada un momento para luego volver a hablar.

-Edward, yo… yo no puedo seguir contigo.

Dios! Quería morirme en ese instante. El creyó que estaba haciendo esto porque seguía enojada por nuestra pelea. Necesitaba una explicación. No pude retener el llanto, mis lágrimas caían sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me obligó a verlo a los ojos.

-Bella, mírame y dime si es porque ya no me quieres, porque no soy bueno para ti. Pero dímelo mirándome a los ojos, porque no puedo creer que de un día para otro las cosas hayan cambiado.

Como puede pensar eso? Soy yo la que no merecía estar con él. No podía resistir verlo de frente, intenté moverme pero él no me lo permitió. Después de todo lo que me pedía era justo, debía decirle la razón de todo esto, él estaba muy enojado, podía ver sus pupila dilatadas mientras me interrogaba con toda la fuerza de su miraba.

-He hecho algo malo…

Pero él no se iba a conformar con eso. Tenía que decirle toda la verdad.

-Yo… estuve… me acosté con otra persona…

En el instante en que lo dije, me morí por dentro, sabía que de esta manera lo estaba perdiendo para siempre. Me levanté y me quedé de espaldas a él sin poder dejar de llorar. El me tomó con fuerza por los hombros y me obligó a girarme.

-Con quien? Cuando?

-Eso no importa- le dije entre sollozos- que mas da?

-Que no importa? Maldita sea, Bella! Como vienes acá a decirme que te acostaste con otro y esperar que me quede tan tranquilo? Maldita sea!!! Dime quien es!!

No, yo no iba a decirle eso, él era capaz de ir en busca de Jacob y matarlo a puros golpes, yo había causado demasiado daño como para permitir que arruinara su vida de esa manera, era yo la que me merecía lo peor.

El me apretaba con fuerza mientras me zarandeaba.

-Acaso no soy suficiente hombre para ti? Tenias que llevarte a otro a la cama? Por eso no contestabas tu teléfono? Estabas con el?

-Que no ves? Yo no puedo seguir contigo! Te fallé, Edward! No puedo decirte quien fue porque no importa, él no me importa! Ni siquiera puedo pedirte disculpas porque sé que lo que hice estuvo demasiado mal, porque no merezco siquiera que estés aquí parado escuchándome. Pero no voy a volver a hacerte daño, no más!

Quise correr y escapar de allí, iba a desmoronarme de un momento a otro, pero el no me lo permitió, me tomó del brazo con fuerza evitando que saliera corriendo.

-Esto ha terminado por culpa mía. No me llames mas…

Tuve que irme de allí, no podía soportarlo más. Tenía un dolor en el pecho tan potente que me costaba respirar con normalidad. Acababa de echar a perder mi vida y esperaba que no la de él. Me alejé lo mas que pude.

No sé en que sitio me detuve y caí de rodillas, sollozando como una niña. Que fue lo que hice? Jodí todo. La cagué. Por primera vez en mi vida tenía algo maravilloso y lo eché a perder en una noche, acababa de perder al hombre de mi vida, al dueño de mi alma, ya no tendría el final feliz que esperaba. Todos los planes que habíamos comenzado a trazar se acababan de ir a la mierda por mi culpa.

Maldita sea!

Logré conducir hasta mi departamento. Cuando abrí la puerta vi a Ángela no pude evitar correr y abrazarla mientras volvía a llorar inconsolablemente. Mi amiga no me dijo nada, simplemente me abrazó y esperó a que me calmara. Me llevó hacia el sofá y me preparó un té para que lograra serenarme.

Le conté todo lo que le dije, lo que él había dicho. Ella no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas lágrimas por nosotros.

-Ay, amiga, lo lamento tanto! Pero estoy segura que esto se va a solucionar, ya verás que muy pronto van a volver a estar juntos, ustedes se adoran…

-No, Ángela, todo se terminó, no merezco estar a su lado.

Debía pensar que iba a hacer a partir de ese momento; no podía retirarme de las clases que compartía con él, el semestre se encontraba muy avanzado. Lo mejor que podía hacer es evitar acercarme a él.

Unas manos suaves me despertaron, Ángela me pedía que me fuera a la cama, estaba acurrucada en el sofá y no me había dado cuenta de en que momento me quedé dormida.

Tendría que enfrentarme a la realidad cuanto antes, no iba a volver a faltar a clases por esta razón. Así que seguí su consejo, me fui a la cama y dejé escapar unas cuantas lágrimas mas mientras posaba mi cabeza sobre la almohada, esperando la crueldad del día siguiente. Mi primer día sin Edward.


	4. Punto final

**He hecho algo muy malo.**

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, Bella hubiera conseguido sus sucios propósitos con Edward sin tanto problema jajaja. **

**Capítulo 4: Punto final.**

**BPOV**

El sonido de mi despertador me avisó que era hora de levantarme; caminé hacia el baño para ducharme y arreglarme, parecía como si estuviera haciendo una caminata hacia el matadero. La imagen que el espejo me devolvía no se parecía en nada a la chica que era hasta hace 4 días, ésta estaba muerta, no tenia alma, estaba vacía por dentro y su exterior no tenia mejor aspecto.

Intenté maquillarme para disimular mi cara de destrucción, pero luego de varios minutos lo tomé como un intento fallido, mi mirara apagada no me ayudaba en lo absoluto. Dejé mi cabello suelto, intentando ocultar la mayor parte de mi cara y salí temblorosa hacia lo que mas temía.

No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando lo viera en clases otra vez. Estaba segura él me vería con cara de desprecio y de asco. Tal vez de esa manera, la mas humillante que existiera para mi, él se daría cuenta de la clase de persona que yo era, y que no debería estar a mi lado.

Llegué un poco temprano, dentro del salón habían pocas personas todavía. Dios! Que debía hacer ahora? Miré a todos lados. Uf! El todavía no había llegado. Así que inconscientemente me dirigí hacia los asientos que ocupábamos siempre y me senté expectante. Que iba a hacer él cuando me viera allí? Me gritaría frente a todos? Me diría que no quería verme mas? No asistiría a la clase? Esa última posibilidad me alarmó más que las demás, pues aún con todo el desprecio que llegara a sentir por mí, podría conformarme con verlo, aunque no pudiera hablarle, ni tocarlo, ni besarlo…

Lentamente, los demás alumnos comenzaron a llenar el salón, ni un rastro de él todavía. Así que eso era lo que sucedería? Iba a faltar a clases por no tener que encontrarse conmigo? Eso agregaba una nueva razón para sentirme como la peor alimaña de la naturaleza.

Unos minutos antes de la hora de inicio, Edward apareció por la puerta, mi mirada se iluminó de repente, pero de la misma instantánea manera en que lo hizo se ensombreció al darme cuenta de su aspecto, tenía ojeras y los ojos algo hinchados, su cabello lucía un poco mas alborotado que de costumbre. Caminaba de una manera un poco extraña, como si algo le molestara en la pierna, era un movimiento tan imperceptible que ninguna persona podría darse cuenta, ninguna persona, a excepción de mí.

Por una fracción de segundo miró en mi dirección, pero con el mismo semblante serio se dirigió hacia uno de los asientos en la primera línea. Tuve que utilizar todas mis fuerzas para no ponerme a llorar en ese mismo instante. Estúpida! Que esperabas? Que llegara a sentarte a tu lado como si nada?

De ahora en adelante así sería, no podía a aspirar a otra cosa que a su desprecio, o peor aún, a su indiferencia y tendría que resignarme.

Algunos de los alumnos voltearon a ver hacia mí dirección cuando él terminó de ocupar su lugar, escuché unos cuchicheos, seguramente les parecía extraño vernos separados; vi la sonrisa maliciosa de algunas de las chicas y sentí un terrible sentimiento de rabia, de celos, pero no podía más que morderme la lengua de ahora en adelante.

A decir verdad no tenía la mas remota idea de lo que dijo nuestro profesor durante la clase, vagamente recuerdo que habló acerca de una prueba que hicieron ayer, me la había perdido, pero extrañamente eso no se importaba en ese momento.

Edward no alzó la vista en ningún momento, simplemente miraba al piso y de vez en cuando escribía en su libreta. Pese a su aspecto se veía tan hermoso, nunca pude comprender como fue a fijarse en mí y como todo había comenzado entre nosotros. Antes de convertirnos en pareja me había visto atrapada entre la atracción incontrolable que sentía hacia él y el compromiso moral que me hacía seguir con Jacob. Sacudí mi cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos.

Maldito, Jacob! En que lío me había metido, yo sabía que mas que su culpa era la mía, si yo no me hubiera dejado llevar, no estaría aquí muriéndome sin poder estar cerca de mi amor. Pero vamos! Nunca creí que fuera capaz de utilizarme para vengarse de nosotros.

Cuando la hora terminó, Edward se levantó y salió del salón rápidamente, ni siquiera volteó a verme. Ahogué un suspiro desconsolador, tomé mis cosas lentamente y salí de allí. La siguiente hora estaba vacante, así que me dirigí a la biblioteca, hacía mucho que no caminaba sola por el campus, me sentía tan fuera de lugar.

Ángela me interceptó en el camino.

-Como estuvo?- me preguntó

-Ni siquiera volteó a verme-le dije con dolor.

-Ay, amiga, lo lamento tanto…

-No. Me lo merezco, Ángela, todo lo que pase a partir de ahora me lo merezco…

-No digas eso, Bella, un error lo comete cualquiera.

No quise decir nada, tenía unas ganas inmensas de echarme a llorar en sus brazos. Ella acariciaba mi cabello mientras seguíamos caminando.

-Te veré luego, Bella. Me prometes estar tranquila?

-Haré lo que pueda.- le sonreí sin alegría.

Seguí caminando lentamente, no tenía prisa en llegar. Me estaba preguntando como se la estaba pasando Edward. Seguramente estaba tan decepcionado de mí, que me dolía el alma de solo pensarlo. Dios! Ojala no se imaginara la escena de esa noche, no, no, no, eso no podía ni pensarlo! Maldición! Por qué no me caía un rayo ahora mismo?

De repente caí en la cuenta de que yo no había podido explicar cómo sucedieron las cosas. El no sabía que yo había ido sola al bar, que me había emborrachado con Jacob y que sin pensarlo, me había ido a la cama con él, tampoco sabía que yo ni siquiera me acordaba de eso. Edward pensó que yo había pasado el fin de semana con "el otro".

Pero a este punto valía la pena aclarar el asunto? Definitivamente el me odiaba de todas maneras y después de todo, seguramente no querría ni que le dirigiera el saludo. Tal vez algún día podría llegar a explicarle y así no me odiaría tanto.

El tiempo pasó cruelmente lento, la otra clase que compartía con Edward pasó de la misma manera, el se sentó casi en el otro extremo del salón, sin mirarme ni una sola vez. Luego se marchó rápidamente.

Felicidades, Bella, había conseguido hasta que se cambiara de asiento. Yo era una plaga, alguien que hacía daño a los que la rodean.

Regresé a mi apartamento y allí pude desmoronarme como tuve ganas de hacerlo durante todo el día. Mi llanto no iba a ser suficiente para limpiar mi falta, así que no lo contuve, hasta que Ángela regresó con su novio Ben; me refugié en mi habitación, no quería arruinarles el día a ellos también.

La semana pasó de la misma manera, salvo que en esas dos clases con él, me sentí en el asiento mas apartado, si él quería podía ocupar los sitios que usábamos antes, sin embargo no lo hizo, siguió sentándose en la fila de enfrente.

El día viernes fue terrible, Tanya su ex novia se sentó a su lado durante la clase. Tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, tuve que agarrar fuertemente mi asiento para calmar el impulso de tomarla por su insoportablemente rubio cabello para quitarla de su lado. Pero por primera vez en la semana lo vi sonreír y eso fue incluso mas doloroso, pues su sonrisa no era para mi, sino para ella.

Aunque tendría que agradecerle a Tanya por eso, pero mi naturaleza femenina me impedían tal cosa. Así que volví a ser la observadora pasiva que fui durante la semana. Podría jurar que el volteó a verme por unos segundos antes de retirarse, pero no lo sé, pues mi vista estaba fija en el piso.

El fin de semana no fue menos miserable, aunque traté de distraerme limpiando mi habitación, lavando mi ropa y estudiando, no podía dejar de lamentarme sobre lo patética que era mi vida ahora. En lo asquerosamente sucia que me sentía, en lo estúpida que me consideraba.

Ángela me invitó a acompañarla a ella y a Ben al bar para que me divagara un poco, pero me negué rotundamente. La última vez que había ido al bar había arruinado mi vida. Gracias, pero no gracias.

En la noche me puse mi pijama muy temprano, preparé un cuenco inmenso de palomitas de maíz y me acomodé en el sofá lista para ver cualquier estupidez en la nefasta programación de los sábados.

No lo soporté mucho, así que opté por apagar la televisión y escuchar la música que tenia grabada en mi ipod, gran error, pues la mayoría de canciones las había guardado Edward, esperando que me gustaran, así que eso me hizo sentir todavía mas miserable.

Que estará haciendo ahora?

Estará en la terraza?

Habrá salido con Emmett o con otro amigo?

Habrá salido con… otra chica?

Arg!!!

Dios! Cuanto tiempo tendría que aguantar esta tortura? Era plenamente consciente que no podía volver a estar con él, aún aunque yo lo quisiera no podría, no era suficientemente buena para él, para permanecer a su lado. Así que mi única opción era aguantar lo que yo misma me había buscado.

No supe a que hora me quede dormida, hasta que sentí la puerta cerrarse, Ángela acababa de llegar. Supuse que era algo tarde, me desperecé aún sentada en el sillón, me levante para dejar el cuenco de palomitas en la cocina.

-Como te fue? Se divirtieron?

-Si, mucho- me dijo dudosa.

-Me alegro.

Ella jugaba un poco nerviosa con sus llaves. Pero no me dijo nada.

-Ay, Bella! Yo no puedo mentirte. Ben me dijo que mejor no te mencionara nada, pero tu sabes que yo no puedo guardarte un secreto, yo se que no es buena idea que lo haga pero si no lo hago no voy a sentirme bien y pasaré toda la vida pensando en que debí haberlo hecho y que no lo hice porque…

-Ang! Ang! Ang! Para un poco… De que diablos estas hablando?- Tuve que interrumpirla porque no paraba de hablar y no entendía ni una sola palabra.

-Es que… bueno… tu sabes que fuimos al bar de Joe y…

-Y eso que?

-Vi a Edward…

Estoy segura que palidecí cuando la escuché mencionar su nombre.

-Ah, si? Buueeno… que bueno que él salga a divertirse. Digo, supongo que ha superado el asunto.- Tuve que utilizar todas mis fuerzas para que mis ojos no se aguaran.

-Y con quien estaba?- dije tratando de parecer indiferente mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Pero ella no me contestó, por un momento creí que no había escuchado mi pregunta, pero ella estaba muy cerca, su vista hacia la ventana.

-Ángela?

-Si?

-Con quien estaba?

-El estaba… bueno… cuando lo vi estaba junto a Tanya en la barra… Ay, Bella! Lo siento tanto, no debí habértelo contado…

-No, esta bien. No te preocupes… Ahora me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansada. Que pases buena noche.

Casi corrí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mi y me apoyé en ella, mi respiración estaba agitada y sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar mientras me deslizaba por la puerta para quedar sentada en el piso abrazando mis piernas y enterrando mi cara entre mis rodillas. Tuve que taparme la boca con mi mano para que Ángela no escuchara mis sollozos, seguramente ella ya se sentía suficientemente mal por haberlo contado como que también tuviera que ver que me desmoronaba ante eso.

No se cuanto tiempo permanecí en la misma posición. Pude levantarme y dirigirme tambaleando hacia mi cama, abracé mi almohada con todas mis fuerzas, mientras mis lágrimas humedecían las sábanas. Y en ese estado contemplé el sol asomarse por mi ventana.

Caí rendida por el llanto, pero no fui capaz de dormir mas de 2 horas. Así que luego de dar muchas vueltas en la cama, me levanté de golpe, me puse ropa deportiva y salí a la calle a correr, de alguna manera tenia que botar todo el estrés que venía acumulando hace mas de una semana.

Mientras corría me convencí a mi misma que no debía derramar una sola lágrima mas, que había llorado por mi, por Edward y por nuestra relación demasiado llanto. Ahora debía poner punto final a este tormentoso capítulo de mi vida; algún día, si él me lo permitía podríamos intentar ser amigos nuevamente. Pero antes debía reconciliarme conmigo misma, aceptar que lo que hice no podía borrarlo de mi pasado, que debía aceptarlo como sucedió y sobre todo aprender de toda esta amarga experiencia. Que si algún día volvía a entablar una relación con alguien tendría que poner todo de mi parte para nunca mas ocurriera algo parecido.

Me iba a costar mucho y no iba a suceder de la noche a la mañana, pero, por mi salud mental y emocional, debía dar vuelta a la página y sobre todo aceptar que Edward ya no era mío, que nunca más lo sería y que él podía rehacer su vida con alguien mas, aunque eso me carcomiera por dentro.

Lloré las últimas lágrimas mientras corría de regreso a mi apartamento. De alguna manera me sentía libre, pero vacía. De ahora en adelante no iba a agachar la cabeza, aunque, estaba segura, no iba a ser capaz de verlo a los ojos si debía mostrar un poco mas serenidad delante de todos. Iba a olvidar todo esto, tenía que hacerlo. A él siempre lo iba a mantener en mi corazón como lo mas hermoso que me había sucedido, como él ángel que encontré un día y que sin ninguna explicación lógica me regaló su amor incondicionalmente, como el hombre perfecto de quien yo me había enamorado irrevocablemente.

Pasé el resto del día tratando de no pensar en el asunto. Al día siguiente iba a poder poner a prueba mi resolución, en cuanto lo viera cruzar la puerta en clases, sabría si sería capaz de cumplir todo lo que me había trazado.

***

Fracasé irremediablemente en el primer día de mi plan. En cuanto vi su cabellera cobriza asomar, me encogí en mi asiento clavando mi vista al suelo y jugando nerviosamente con mi lápiz. No se que hizo él pues jamás volteé en su dirección. De reojo pude ver una cabellera rubia muy cerca, supuse que sería Tanya, esa maldita resbalosa seguramente estaba desesperada intentando ocupar el lugar que un día tuvo, el lugar que un día me perteneció a MI. Regresaría Edward con ella?

Luego de la clase, como costumbre recién adquirida la semana pasada, me dirigí lentamente hacia la biblioteca, allí permanecí hasta que tuve que ir a mis siguientes clases.

Ángela se reunió conmigo en la cafetería. Me comentó que el día de hoy me notaba un poco mas animada, eso me alegró, pues dejé de considerar mi resolución un rotundo fracaso.

Salí de la cafetería cuando esta se encontraba casi vacía. Al llegar a la puerta me quedé petrificada, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, palidecí al recordar todo lo que había tenido que pasar, el dolor de tener que confesar mi falta a la persona mas importante de mi vida.

Pero en que estaba pensando? Que hacia aquí? Caminé totalmente furiosa hacia Jacob para darle un pequeño empujón mientras lo miraba con ojos de odio.

-Estas loco? Pero que demonios haces aquí?

-Preciosa! Como estas?

-Jacob, por favor, vete!

-Vaya! Venía a buscarte para saludarte y mira como me recibes! No vas a darme un beso siquiera?

-Que? Has perdido la cabeza? Jacob, por favor, vete. Como vienes acá así tan fresco?- le dije casi en un susurro.

-Disculpa, pero yo también soy estudiante de esta universidad, puedo circular por donde se me de la gana.

-Si claro! Pero esta no es tu facultad. Ahora, vete, Jacob, te lo suplico!

Alargó su mano para tocar mi cara pero yo retrocedí

-Aquel día no estabas tan arisca- me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Jacob, por lo que mas quieras, ya vete. No te parece suficiente lo que ha pasado? Lo que hice por tu culpa?

-Yo no te llevé a ese bar, Bella. Si mal no recuerdo, te peleaste con él y estabas muy enojada, yo solo te ayudé a olvidar el problema y relajarte, no te obligué a nada. Mira que eres una malagradecida…

-Jacob, por favor…- estaba a punto de llorar para convencerlo de que se fuera.

-De que tienes miedo, Bella? que el troglodita de tu noviecito me golpee? Pfff…

-Solo vete, por favor…

-Se lo dijiste? Le confesaste que dormiste conmigo?

-No! Como se te ocurre?

El me tomó por los hombros con fuerza mientras me zarandeaba.

-Vamos a buscarlo y se lo contamos entre los dos! Déjame disfrutar viendo la cara que pone. Para que sepa lo que se siente que te arrebaten a tu novia!

-Yo ya no era tu novia, entiéndelo de una vez. No estuve con él hasta que no termine contigo, te lo he repetido muchas veces!

-Díselo, Bella! Hazlo pasar por lo que yo pasé.

De repente y sin saber de donde, un puño voló cerca de mi cara para ir a estrellarse contra la mandíbula de Jacob, este se tambaleó antes de caer de espaldas contra el suelo. Inmediatamente Edward se abalanzó sobre él para seguir golpeándolo.

-Como te atreviste perro?- le gritaba Edward mientras lo golpeaba.

Jake reaccionó devolviéndole el golpe. Yo comencé a gritarles que se detuviera, pero era en vano, ellos seguían forcejeando.

Unos brazos musculosos separaron a Edward de su oponente, mientras otros brazos hacían lo mismo con Jacob.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta!- Edward estaba fuera de si, se revolvía contra los brazos de Emmett, pero este no aflojaba su agarre. Mientras Sam el mejor amigo de Jacob, lo sostenía a él de la misma forma. Ambos estaban sangrando del labio inferior.

-Es mi mujer, maldita sea!!- Edward seguía gritando.

-Ya no es SOLO tu mujer.- le dijo Jacob con sorna.

-Eres un malnacido!

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente. Es duro no? Pero no puedes culparme, es hermosa, sin mencionar que es excelente en la cama…

Edward hizo otro intento para soltarse de Emmett impulsado por una nueva oleada de ira, sus ojos echaban chispas. Podía ver la furia fluir por todo su cuerpo.

-Suéltame, Emmett. Quiero acabar con este perro!

-Edward, ya! Tranquilízate, no vale la pena.

Jacob soltó una carcajada, mientras se liberaba de Sam. Su mirara iba de la cara furiosa de Edward a mi cara asustada, yo estaba en pánico, había presenciado la escena sin poder hacer nada.

-Nos vemos, Bella. Ya lo sabes, cuando necesites un hombre de verdad, llámame, estaré a la orden.

Y se alejó con una prepotencia ofensiva, luego de arrojarme un beso de manera descarada.

Edward se sacudió una vez mas y por primera vez en una semana volteó a verme.

-Estas bien?- me preguntó con tono agresivo.

No pude decir palabra, me limité a asentir.

-Así que Jacob Black, eh? Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Para evitar precisamente lo que acaba de pasar- le dije con dificultad.

Su semblante era inescrutable, todavía respiraba pesadamente y su mirada era tan fría que por un momento hizo que me encogiera.

-Pues felicidades! Al menos me hubieras confesado que querías seguir revolcándote c…

No lo dejé terminar lo que estaba tratando de decir. Mi mano viajó instantánea e involuntariamente hacia su mejilla, le pegué con tanta fuerza y rabia, que mis cuatro dedos quedaron marcados al rojo vivo sobre su piel clara.

Si, yo me merecía su desprecio, pero no iba a permitir que me tratara como una cualquiera. Cometí un error y lo estaba pagando con creces.

El cerró los ojos, todavía estaba lleno de ira, se inclinó para recoger sus cosas del suelo, me dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse del lugar sin decir una palabra más. Me quedé observándolo mientras se iba, y de pronto la realidad de lo sucedido me golpeó, comencé a llorar mientras me cubría el rostro con las manos. Sentí una mano apoyarse en mi hombro.

-Bella, cálmate. Ven vamos adentro para que tomes algo. Estas temblando.

Era la voz de Emmett, no me había percatado que él había permanecido allí silencioso luego de la pelea. Me dejé guiar por él, no fui capaz de levantar la vista. Me sentía tan mal. Como fue que llegamos a este punto? Como diablos se convirtió todo en una mierda!

Pero de pronto me di cuenta de algo en lo que no había tenido tiempo de pensar hasta ahora: como demonios se había enterado Edward? Nadie lo sabía… bueno, hasta ahora, pues seguramente los pocos curiosos que observaron todo ya estarían haciendo juicios y chismoseando sobre lo que vieron.

Genial! Que tan bajo podía llegar a caer? Mi reputación serviría ahora para barrer el piso de todos los edificios.

Jacob era un maldito idiota!

**Ayyy!! Muchas gracias por agregar la historia a sus alertas y a sus historias favoritas. Me encanta, me encanta, me encanta que les guste :o)**

**Vean que lindo Edward que a pesar de tooooodoo, todavía le preocupa por Bella. Lo amo!**

**Dejenme saber si les gusta.**

**Espero no demorar mucho para subir el siguiente cap.**


	5. Entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto

**He hecho algo muy malo.**

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, Bella hubiera conseguido sus sucios propósitos con Edward sin tanto problema jajaja. **

**Espero que hayan pasado un lindo San Valentín, con sus parejas y/o amigos. **

**Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, alertas y por agregar el fic a sus historias favoritas. Me encanta que me den sus opiniones sobre lo que le pasa a este par que adoramos tanto. **

**Capítulo 5: Entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto.**

**EPOV**

La noche que me lo dijo no sabía si en realidad había existido; además de la opresión que venía sintiendo en el pecho desde entonces y de su ausencia, la única cosa que me hacía comprobar que todo era una maldita verdad, era el ardor que sentía en mi rodilla, provocado por el corte que me hice yo mismo al caer al piso sobre uno de los trozos de vidrio de la botella de vino que yo mismo había hecho estrellar contra la pared de la cocina.

Esa noche fue como estar flotando en el limbo, no me dio vergüenza que mi mejor amigo Emmett me viera llorar, le conté lo que ella me dijo, así como lo dijo, palabra por palabra; el me escuchó sin interrumpirme, con el rostro grave, el negaba con la cabeza, pero no me interrumpió hasta que le dije todo, le dije como me sentía, que no sabía que tenía que hacer ahora, como iba a seguir como si nada? si el motor de mis días era ella; desde que nos unimos, esa niña me hacia despertar cada mañana dándole gracias al cielo por dejarme amarla, por compartirla conmigo, porque ella me amara.

Pero fueron sus mismos labios trémulos los que se encargaron de destruir todo, esos labios que besé y devoré tantas veces, esos labios sonrosados que me dijeron "te amo" incontables veces, que me regalaron la sonrisa mas maravillosa que hay en esta maldita vida.

Lloré hasta quedarme dormido, Emmett me dijo que no podía caer de esa manera, que debía hablar con ella nuevamente, aclarar las cosas, pero que demonios podíamos aclarar? Lo único que podía deducir de todo esto es que yo nunca fui suficiente para ella, porque de otra manera ella no hubiera tenido que buscar otros brazos, otros labios y otra cama.

Mi amor, mi devoción y mi compañía no fueron suficientemente buenas, ella necesitaba mas de lo que yo le ofrecí y estas eran las consecuencias, tal vez nunca debimos estar juntos, tal vez fue un error amarla tanto, tal vez fue un error no ofrecerle mas de lo que le di.

Maldición! no podía apartar de mi mente la imagen que se repetía cada segundo, ella desnuda, besando otra boca, regalando sus caricias a otro cuerpo, colapsando presa del éxtasis de un orgasmo diferente al que sentía conmigo, otras manos viajando por su cuerpo perfecto, delineando sus curvas, acariciando su rostro.

Voy a volverme loco!

Un sobresalto me hizo despertar de mi delirio, mi alarma seguía sonando dentro del silencio de mi habitación. Emmett tocó a mi puerta preocupado por mi estado de ánimo, le agradecí y le dije que estaba bien.

Dudé si sería prudente no presentarme a la universidad, tenía sentimientos encontrados, quería verla para encararla y exigirle que me dijera la verdad, que me confesara quien había sido el imbécil que se metió a su cama. Pero al mismo tiempo no quería verla, pues su presencia haría que me venciera la humillación de haber sido engañado, la humillación de no sentirme suficientemente hombre para ella, de sentir que esto fue culpa mía, que de cierta manera ella era una víctima de mi mediocridad.

La herida de mi rodilla me incomodaba al caminar, pero aún así, me duché, me vestí y salí rumbo a mis clases, así iba a decidir qué haría. Llegué justo a tiempo, logré verla por un segundo, ocupaba nuestros asientos habituales, y de repente la rabia brotó dentro de mi; no, yo no iba a acercarme a ella, me sentía dolido y decepcionado, todavía no sería capaz de hablarle, ni siquiera de mirarla.

Con el rostro serio caminé hacia la primera fila de asientos, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de caminar normalmente. Allí permanecí toda la clase, sin voltear a verla, sin levantar la vista hacia nada, sin escuchar nada, garabateando en mi libreta hasta la hora de salir. Rápidamente crucé hacia la puerta sin voltear atrás, debía salir de allí cuanto antes, pues el solo hecho de permanecer en el mismo salón me producía una sensación extraña, como si me envolviera una fuerza superior a mi, no podía ignorar que ella estaba a escasos metros y que yo no podía tocarla. Sentí el peso de su mirada sobre mí, pero con todas mis fuerzas traté de no voltear y lo conseguí.

Una vez fuera caminé alejándome del lugar, respirando pesadamente. La vi salir lentamente abrazando uno de sus libros. A pesar de toda la tristeza que emanaba se veía hermosa, como nunca, su piel estaba más pálida, haciendo que sus mejillas sonrojadas sobresaltaran aún más, que sus labios carnosos, estuvieran mas apetecibles, tenía ojeras y sus ojos todavía se notaban hinchados y cristalinos; seguro que mi comportamiento la había herido y me maldije por eso.

Me pregunté como rayos iba a funcionar sin ella, si ella era mi niña, mi musa, mi inspiración, mi vida, mi todo. Tal vez la adoración que sentía por ella era enfermiza, pero no podía menos que amarla con todo mi ser, si ella era tan dulce, tan pequeñita, tan tierna, tan noble, tan sensible.

Que falló en todo esto? Mis temores se hicieron al fin una patética realidad, ella se había dado cuenta que estaba malgastando su tiempo conmigo, que yo no la merecía, que nunca la llenaría como debía. Y pensar que todo se había desencadenado por una estúpida pelea sin sentido, por ser un necio y seguir discutiendo con ella a pesar de saber que ella tenía la razón. Ahora todo se había ido a la mierda definitivamente, no íbamos a volver a estar juntos, no era posible.

El resto de la semana pasó igual de dolorosa que el primer día, solamente que ella ya no ocupaba el asiento de siempre, sino que se recluía en el rincón mas alejado del salón. Yo tampoco había regresado a nuestro puesto.

Había comenzado a acostumbrarme a salir y a entrar de la misma manera a las clases, rápido, sin ver hacia ningún lado, sentarme solo en la primera fila, sin platicar con nadie. Lo único que procuraba era verificar si ella estaba allí, si había llegado bien. Pero me partía el alma tener que estar pasando por esto.

El viernes, Tanya fue a sentarse a mi lado. Era consciente de los cuchicheos el primer día en que entre y no estuve con Bella; ignoraba si a ella alguien le había preguntado la razón de estar separados, pero a mí, Tanya si lo hizo, obviamente no le dije nada, yo no quería que la reputación de Bella anduviera en boca de todos, ella me importaba demasiado, y por muy dolido que estuviera, no podía permitir que algo así llegara a sucederle.

Por primera vez sonreí cuando conversé con Tanya, y me sentí bien. Ella me sugirió que la acompañara al bar de Joe el sábado por la noche, acepté mas por cortesía que por gusto, aunque ella fue mi novia por un tiempo, la ruptura no impidió que siguiéramos siendo buenos amigos, aunque debía de reconocer que a Bella no le hacia mucha gracia nuestra amistad, sin embargo nunca me recriminó nada, simplemente ponía su carita de gatito enojado cuando estaba celosa.

Al terminar la clase me levanté y por primera vez durante la semana volteé hacia donde sabía que ella estaba con la firme resolución de sonreírle si ella volteaba también, pero estaba tirada hacia atrás de su asiento, con el ceño fruncido y viendo al suelo, jugaba nerviosamente con su lápiz.

Por Dios! Cuando iba a acabar toda esta estupidez de estar separados? En verdad no íbamos a volver? De verdad era tan poco para ella para que me cambiaría así de fácil? Yo la amaba tanto y sin embargo siempre vi la diferencia entre ambos, ella era un ángel, una niña delicada, una diosa. Nunca entendí como pudo llegar a aceptar que la cortejara y luego ser mi novia. Poco a poco y sin proponérnoslo fue adoptando mi apartamento como suyo hasta una noche en la que se quedó conmigo, a partir de entonces dormíamos juntos, abrazados.

Nuestra primera vez había sido tan especial. Ella tenía poca experiencia, a pesar de haber sido novia de Jacob, sabía poco sobre sexo, su relación no había durado mucho. Se conocieron en la Universidad durante su primer año, luego comenzaron a salir un tiempo, ella era muy inocente. Poco después nos conocimos y me cautivó tanto que traté de acercarme a ella como amigo, cuando me enteré que su relación con Jacob no iba muy bien, supe que era el momento de actuar, así que cuando terminó con él estuve a su lado y unas semanas después logré que me aceptara como algo mas que su amigo. Ahora yo le pertenecía, me tenía comiendo de su mano, podría pedirme que me arrojara de un puente con las manos y los pies atados y yo lo haría con todo el gusto con tal de complacerla, mi vida era hacerla feliz.

Ella iluminaba mis días, cada vez que me sonreía y me miraba con esos ojos marrones tan hipnotizantes, el mundo se detenía. Cuando besaba sus labios tan suaves era como tocar el cielo, cuando sus pequeñas manos acariciaban mi cara y mis cabellos yo me perdía en el paraíso.

Y ahora todo se había jodido, porque no fue capaz de estar a su altura, porque permití que en nuestra relación hubiera un hueco que fue llenado a la menor oportunidad por ese maldito, quien sea que fuera.

Ay, Bella! Si supieras cuanto te extraño!

-La tierra llamando a Edward… La tierra llamando a Edward. Me copia? Me copia?

La voz de Emmett se trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Perdón, me estabas hablando?

-Nahhh! No era importante. Pero estabas perdido Edward, por un momento pensé que te habías convertido en una estatua.

-Si, es que estaba… bueno…

-No me lo digas- me cortó- de todas maneras ya sé en que… o en quien estabas pensando. Ya te decidiste a hablar con ella?

-No lo sé. Ella ni siquiera voltea a verme en las clases- le dije con tristeza.

El me puso una mano en el hombre a modo de reconfortarme.

-No te preocupes, Edward. Todo en esta vida pasa. Ella te ama. Lo que pasó fue un desliz que cualquiera puede cometer. Mírame a mi, Rose casi me corta las bolas cuando se enteró que yo tenía encuentros cercanos con aquella morena…

-Emmett… tu eres un promiscuo empedernido…

-Lo que trato de decirte es que todos cometemos errores, nadie está exento de eso y ustedes se quieren tanto que hasta empalagan.

Sonreí ante su comentario, pues lo acompañó con una de esas muecas divertidas.

-Tienes razón, pero que puedo hacer? Fue ella la que me mandó a la mierda…

-Buen punto…

Suspiré con nostalgia.

-Hermano, estás tan triste que hasta a mi me entran ganas de ahorcarme desde el barandal de la terraza. Ven, vamos al bar de Joe, no quiero hacer esperar a Rose.

-Mejor ve tu, yo me voy a quedar aquí.

-No le prometiste a Tanya que irías?

-Si, pero siempre puedo excusarme…

-No seas aguafiestas, sal a divertirte un rato. No te hará daño orearte un rato.

Tomé mi chaqueta y nos dirigimos hacia el bar. Siendo sábado por la noche el sitio estaba a reventar. Como pudimos llegamos hasta la barra, allí esta Rosalie junto a algunas de sus amigas listas para tomar un shot de tequila; muy cerca de ellas unos cuantos idiotas que las veían embobados. Por esta razón me molestaba que Bella viniera sin mi a este lugar, aunque ella creía que yo exageraba, yo me daba cuenta como la miraban, ella era demasiado hermosa para su seguridad.

Bastó con que Emmett les dijera simplemente un "largo de aquí" para que se dispersaran en todas direcciones. Emmett tomó a su novia por la cintura y le plantó un besó casi devorándola.

-Busquen un cuarto…

-Buena sugerencia- me dijo Emmett riendo.

Ordené un whisky en las rocas mientras miraba en todas direcciones. Unos dedos pálidos me taparon los ojos.

-Adivina quien?

Traté de sonreír.

-Hola Tanya.

-Pensé que ibas a dejarme plantada.

-Eso nunca se le hace a una dama.

Me puse de pie para que ella pudiera sentarse, ordené una bebida para ella. Debo reconocer que no se veía nada mal, de hecho Tanya era una de las chicas mas hermosas de la facultad, claro, nunca como mi Bella. Se vestía de manera mas provocativa y sus gestos eran coquetos, ella era plenamente consciente de su atractivo físico y lo usaba a su favor cuando quería conseguir algo.

En realidad estaba disfrutando nuestra plática. Perdí de vista a Emmett, supuse que estaría en la pista de baile con Rose. Joe me miraba de manera un tanto extraña cada vez que me servía un nuevo vaso.

Cuando volteé en otra dirección me encontré con la mirada atónita de Ángela, ella se dio cuenta en seguida y bajó rápidamente la mirada, tomó de la mano a su novio Ben y se alejó hacia las mesas del rincón en donde se encontraban algunos de sus compañeros.

Mierda! Es mas que seguro que va a contárselo a Bella; me había visto con Tanya y seguramente ya estaba pensando cosas que no eran. Maldita sea! Porque tenia que ser justo hoy que me viera aquí en el bar?

Me levanté para ir al sanitario, al salir me encontré con Emmett, estaba serio, estaba esperando por mi.

-No quiero aguarte la noche, pero me enteré de algo que puede interesarte.

-Suéltalo, Emmett…

-Unas amigas te vieron y me preguntaron si tu ya no eres novio de la chica castaña.

-Y eso que?

-Que me contaron que la vieron aquí hace una semana, estaba conversando, bebiendo y bailando con un tipo alto y moreno.

Alto y moreno. Podría ser cualquiera.

Sentí que mi sangré comenzó a hervir. Me sentía encabronado. Así que a pesar de todas las malditas veces que le repetí que no viniera al bar sin mi compañía, ella hizo lo que se le antojó y fue aquí donde se enredó con ese malnacido que se la llevó a la cama. Di un golpe a la pared con mi puño.

-Y quien era ese tipo?- le pregunté con rabia.

-No saben su nombre, pero si que estudia en la universidad. Dicen que estuvieron mucho tiempo sentados en la barra…

No seguí escuchando a Emmett y me dirigí hacia la barra donde estaba Joe.

-Joe puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Por supuesto- me dijo un poco dudoso.

-Podrías decirme si Bella vino aquí la semana pasada?

El titubeó antes de contestarme.

-Edward, yo no puedo…

-Estuvo aquí si o no?- casi le grité. El asintió

-Y con quien estuvo? Te debes saberlo, tu conoces a la mayoría de los estudiantes.

-Yo no sé…

Lo tomé de la camisa amenazadoramente.

-Contesta mi pregunta, maldita sea!

Cuando quería podía ser intimidante y en esta ocasión la furia que sentía no me dejaba controlarme.

-Black. Su nombre es Jacob Black.

Palidecí al escuchar. No podía creerlo.

-Estas completamente seguro? Mira que si me has mentido…

-Completamente seguro- repitió- ella estuvo bebiendo mucho y él se ofreció a llevarla a su casa.

Bebiendo? Pero si Bella prácticamente se emborrachaba con el olor a alcohol!

Solté su camisa y me dirigí en busca de mi auto para ir a su apartamento, debía confirmar lo que acababa de enterarme, ella me iba a escuchar.

Sentí una mano fuerte halar mi brazo.

-Edward. A donde vas?

-Suéltame, Emmett.

-No seas idiota, no vayas a hacer ninguna estupidez.

-Fue Jacob Black, Emmett. Su ex!

Emmett abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

-Voy a matar a ese perro!

-Espera, Edward. Andas tomado. Cálmate un poco.

Mi furia amainó un poco y recapacité en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no podía presentarme donde Bella en este estado y joder la situación mas de lo que ya estaba. Podría hablar con ella con mas calma después.

-Tienes razón- exclamé- pero de todos modos, me voy de aquí.

Me encaminé a mi auto y arranqué sin pensar hacia donde ir, anduve dando vueltas como un idiota, crucé frente a su apartamento y estuve tentado a ir a buscarla, pero las luces estaba apagadas, únicamente se distinguía la luz de la lámpara de la sala de estar. Conduje hasta mi apartamento y allí traté de dormir un poco.

El domingo no pude pensar en otra cosa.

Su ex.

Miles de ideas se cruzaban por mi mente, hasta llegué a pensar que ellos nunca habían dejado de verse, pero luego recordaba la sinceridad con que ella me decía que me amaba y me parecía imposible que ella fuera capaz de algo así.

El lunes al entrar al salón la encontré en la misma posición, con la vista al suelo y el ceño fruncido, no volteó a verme en ningún momento. Tenía una sensación extraña, estaba muy enojado pero al mismo tiempo sentía una especie de alivio, pues ahora podía ponerle nombre al sujeto que estuvo con ella. Al recordar eso, inconscientemente partí en dos el lápiz que sostenía en la mano. Cerré los ojos y aspiré profundo para calmarme, tenía que esperar un poco para hablar con ella. Tanya entró y sin dudarlo se sentó a mi lado.

-Que te pasó el sábado?

Volteé a verla con el ceño fruncido.

-A que te refieres?

-Te fuiste del bar sin siquiera despedirte.

-Lo siento, Tanya, eso fue una grosería de mi parte, pero me sentía un poco mal y decidí regresar a mi apartamento

-Muy bien, te disculpo con una condición: que me acompañes a la boda de Mike y Jessica este sábado.

-Había olvidado por completo eso! Si no voy Mike va a matarme, soy uno de los padrinos.

Miré de nuevo a Bella, seguramente ella también lo había olvidado. Ella estaba linda, algunos de sus rizos caían en sus hombros, tenía el rostro inclinado hacia el lado, parecía dibujar garabatos en su libreta, la clase aún no comenzaba.

-Entonces eso es un sí?- me preguntó Tanya.

-Estaré allí.-le dije simplemente. El profesor entró en ese momento, ahorrándome el incómodo momento de tener que decirle a Tanya que no iba a ser su acompañante. En realidad tenía que caminar del brazo con Bella, así se había dispuesto en el primer y único ensayo al que habíamos asistido; mi hermana Alice y Jasper irían también.

Al mediodía caminé hacia la cafetería junto con Emmett. Vi a Bella fuera, mi furia estalló de pronto, los celos me cegaron, ella estaba con Jacob, él la tomó por los hombros y la estaba zarandeando. No pude contenerme y corrí hacia ellos, estampando mi puño en la mandíbula de Jacob. El cayó al suelo y aproveché para abalanzarme sobre él y seguir golpeándolo.

-Como te atreviste perro?

El maldito me devolvió el golpe haciéndome sangrar del labio.

-Eres un maldito hijo de puta!

Sentí que alguien me agarró con fuerza mientras otro sujeto hacia lo mismo con Jacob.

-Es mi mujer, maldita sea!!- le grité.

-Ya no es SOLO tu mujer.- me dijo Jacob con sorna.

-Eres un malnacido!

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente. Es duro no? Pero no puedes culparme, es hermosa, sin mencionar que es excelente en la cama…

Este idiota me las va a pagar. Como se atreve? Una nueva ola de furia me impulsó a querer soltarme del agarre de Emmett.

-Suéltame, Emmett. Quiero acabar con este perro!

-Edward, ya! Tranquilízate, no vale la pena.

Jacob se relajó entonces y dejó escapar una carcajada. Se despidió de Bella de una manera vulgar.

Emmett me soltó por fin. Volteé a ver a Bella, ella estaba paralizada, pálida. Le pregunté si se encontraba bien, temía que hubiéramos llegado a golpearla durante nuestra pelea. Ella solo asintió sin pronunciar palabra. Aún me sentía enojado, la adrenalina todavía corría por mi cuerpo, no pude evitar recriminarle allí mismo.

-Así que Jacob Black, eh? Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Para evitar precisamente lo que acaba de pasar- me dijo con dificultad.

-Pues felicidades! Al menos me hubieras confesado que querías seguir revolcándote c…

Me pegó una bofetada tan fuerte y llena de ira que sentí mi cara arder. Cerré mis ojos para calmarme. Me merecía eso, yo no podía hablarle de esa manera, no a ella. Me sentí el ser mas idiota e insensible del mundo, me sentí una mierda por haber pronunciado aquellas palabras. Tomé los libros que había arrojado al suelo y caminé alejándome de ella. Ahora estaba furioso conmigo mismo.

Maldita sea! Otra vez la había cagado.

**Lastimosamente tengo que viajar por culpa de mi trabajo y regresaré la próxima semana por lo que no podré subir el siguiente cap. **

**Si, aquí Mike y Jessica van a casarse y son muy amigos de Bella, Edward, Alice y Jasper. Ah! Y de Tanya también. Edward y Jasper serán sus padrinos y Bella y Alice sus damas de honor. Será una fiesta de bodas interesante.**


	6. Cinco días

**He hecho algo muy malo.**

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, Bella hubiera conseguido sus sucios propósitos con Edward sin tanto problema jajaja. **

**Odio esto! Estaba de lo mas entretenida escribiendo este capitulo después de regresar de mi viaje de trabajo y que creen? Tuve que volver a salir! Así que no pude seguir escribiendo. Bueno, pero al fin aquí está. **

**Capítulo 6: Cinco dias.**

**BPOV**

Me sentía increíblemente diminuta a la par de Emmett, físicamente hablando, el era tan alto y musculoso que junto a él seguramente yo me veía minúscula e insignificante.

El me llevó hacia la cafetería, agradecía el hecho de que hubiera alguien agarrándome pues de lo contrario me hubiera desplomado allá afuera.

Me ayudó a sentarme en una silla y se dirigió a la barra. Regresó a los pocos minutos con una soda.

-Toma esto, Bella, necesitas tomar algo de azúcar.

No me había dado cuenta de cuanto temblaba hasta que tomé el vaso rebosante de burbujas que me ofrecía Emmett. Comencé a beber y en seguida sentí como me refrescaba la garganta y lentamente mis temblores iban disminuyendo. Estábamos sumergidos en un silencio algo incómodo, yo no sabia que decir, estaba plenamente consciente de que él me observaba mientras yo bebía la soda. Rememorar la escena que acababa de pasar hizo que involuntariamente una lágrima escapara deslizándose por mi mejilla.

-No te preocupes, se le pasará. Tú sabes como es el tarado de Edward de impulsivo.

Asentí sonriendo tristemente.

-Demonios! Me dan ganas de golpearlos a los dos! Ustedes no deberían estar separados.

Abrí mis ojos como platos cuando él exclamó aquello.

-No te preocupes, no voy a hacerlo… al menos no voy a golpearte a ti- me dijo riendo.

-Es complicado, Emmett.

-No, Bella, no lo es. Ustedes lo hacen complicado. Si, ya sé todo el cuento, bla-bla-bla. Pero, Bella, no es algo por lo que vayas a morir, no es algo insuperable.

Me sonrojé increíblemente al darme cuenta de que él sabía lo que yo había hecho, no es que no lo imaginara, me refiero a que Emmett es el mejor amigo de Edward, pero no era lo mismo confirmarlo y peor, que me lo dijera directamente.

-Siento no ser tan discreto, pero… tu sabes, así soy yo. Y no me gusta ver que mis amigos se comportan de manera tan idiota, sufriendo sin necesidad. A cualquiera le pudo pasar; imagina la situación al contrario, estarías dispuesta a perdonarlo?

Jamás me lo había planteado. Tal vez si el caso hubiera sido al contrario, hubiera pasado lo mismo, me habría enojado, habría pedido explicaciones y hubiera esperado escucharlas pero… yo no había dado explicaciones, ni siquiera lo había intentado, solamente me limité a confesar el crimen, pero es que no veía la necesidad de una excusa, pues para mi era inaceptable y cualquier intento de pretexto hubiera quedado en eso: un intento, pues no tenia justificación alguna. Pero a quien quería engañar? Seguramente luego de un tiempo hubiera corrido a los brazos de Edward nuevamente, aceptando que no podía ni quería vivir sin él; porque entonces no podía aceptar que Edward hiciera lo mismo conmigo?

-Como se enteró que se trataba de Jacob? -tuve que preguntarle, el debía saber.

Se sonrojó un poco antes de contestarme.

-Bueno, parte de la culpa la tengo yo. El viernes fuimos al bar- si, me había enterado de eso, Edward estuvo allí con Tanya- y bueno, aquí todo se sabe, es difícil guardar un secreto, ya sabes lo que dicen: pueblo chico, infierno grande.

-Quien te lo dijo a ti?

-Unas amigas, ellas te vieron la semana anterior con él. Sabes que la gente no puede dejar de hablar de lo que no les interesa.

-Entiendo…

No quería que Edward se enterara, igual, tal vez no hubiera sido justo que no conociera la verdad, pero me daba tanta vergüenza todo el asunto; quizás Edward hasta hubiera pensado cosas de más, no lo sé, el era tan celoso.

-Ya te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias, Emmett… por todo.

El me regaló una sonrisa inmensa, no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

-No hay de qué. Los amigos para eso están.- Me dijo palmeándome la mano.

-Tengo que ir a clases. Segura que estarás bien?

-Si, segura. Muchas gracias de nuevo Emmett.

Se retiró luego de giñarme un ojo. Di un largo y profundo suspiro. Una explicación. Era válida mi explicación? Tal vez el no quisiera una, tal vez simplemente bastaba con el hecho de saber del engaño. Que debía hacer? Esperar que él me preguntara? Ir a decirle directamente?

Estaba caminando hacia mi auto cuando el celular vibró dentro de mi bolsillo.

-Diga?

-Bella! Soy yo, Alice.

Alice, mi cuñ… excuñada, hermana mayor de Edward, la vi por primera vez cuando pasé un fin de semana en casa de sus padres. Ella era una dulzura, aunque tenía demasiada energía, debía agregar.

-Alice! Como estas? Que sorpresa! Hace mucho no sé de ti.

-Claro, como vas a saber? Ninguno de ustedes tienen la delicadeza de llamarme para saludar- me dijo como un reproche- como está Edward?

Oh-oh! Ella no sabía de la "situación" en la que nos encontrábamos, pero no consideré una buena idea decirle algo por teléfono.

-Bella? Sigues allí?

-Ehhh, si, Alice. Aquí estoy.

-Bueno, estoy llamando para recordarles que el sábado es la boda de Mike y Jéssica.

Joder! Había olvidado por completo la boda! Que clase de amiga y madrina soy?

Tenía que asistir sin importar qué, lo peor de todo es que debía caminar del brazo de Edward tal como lo habíamos ensayado la única vez y dadas las circunstancias en las que estábamos iba a ser total y absolutamente incomodo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Alice había planificado la boda completa, los Newton eran antiguos amigos de la familia Cullen, ella y Jessica se habían convertido en buenas amigas; cuando las conocí inmediatamente congeniamos y entablé una gran amistad con ambas, muchísimo mas con Alice ya que ella había pasado a considerarme una hermana, ella decía que yo era la hermana que nunca tuvo y cada vez que nos veíamos me trataba como una barbie de tamaño natural, todo iba incluido en el paquete: ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, peinado, le gustaba experimentar conmigo y yo simplemente no me podía negar a nada que ella me pidiera, bueno, aunque decir "pedir" era concederle mucho, cuando me ponía esa cara de cachorrito, ella sabia perfectamente como manipular a todos con su encanto.

-Así que los espero aquí muy temprano, pues te tienen que maquillar y peinar y todo eso, tu no te preocupes por nada mas que mover tu trasero hasta acá. En este momento te estoy mandando un mapa para que puedan llegar sin problemas al hotel, vas a ver que les va a encantar, el lugar es increíble. Tu vestido y el de las demás están listos. Dile a Edward que…

Okay, debía decirle algo, yo no podía darle ningún mensaje a Edward.

-Alice, creo que deberías llamar a Edward también.

-Porqué? Pasa algo que yo no sepa? No me digas que están teniendo otro de esos pleitos tontos otra vez…

-No, es mas que eso, Alice. Yo…

-Que te hizo ahora el mentecato de mi hermano.

Suspiré sonoramente antes de decir algo.

-Es una larga historia, Alice. Simplemente llámalo y recuérdale del sábado.

-Muy bien, lo haré pero tendrás que contarme todo después de la boda- Ella lo hizo sonar como una advertencia, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "todo".

Sabia que se lo iba a contar, no iba a tener opción, si ella se empeñaba en saber no habría poder humano o sobrenatural que la hiciera desistir. Además siempre podría torturar a Edward para sacarle la verdad a él.

-Esta bien.

-Bien. Cuídate. Te necesito aquí muy temprano el sábado, en serio. Jessica está tan nerviosa…

-Claro, Alice, no te preocupes, allí estaré.

-Muy bien, te veré dentro de 5 días.

-Bien. Suerte con los últimos preparativos.

-Gracias. Nos vemos.

Cosa complicada, debía presentarme a la boda de una de mis mejores amigas. El evento se iba a llevar a cabo en un hotel, junto a un lago. Ahora que lo recordaba Edward había reservado una habitación para ambos para no tener que regresar por la noche a nuestro apartamento. El lugar estaba en medio del bosque, a unas dos horas aproximadamente, el camino era muy solitario y muchos de los invitados iban a hacer lo mismo. El hotel entero estaba reservado para la boda.

Así que ahora tendría que conducir sola hasta allá y regresar de la misma forma; no habría manera de conseguir una habitación para mí a estas alturas, la boda estaba planeada desde hacía meses, el sitio iba a estar repleto.

Fui a mi apartamento, debía concentrarme mucho más en mis estudios, había estado tan distraída y deprimida con todo este asunto que las clases se había convertido en el doble de complicadas de lo que ya eran, eso sin contar que Edward ya no me ayudaría con lo que no entendía con las explicaciones de los catedráticos.

Edward.

Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora. Que estará pensando luego de la pelea que tuvo con Jake por mi culpa. Dios! Esperaba que no se hubiera lastimado mucho. Según las palabras de Emmett estaba sufriendo, se sentiría herido y traicionado, así que era muy seguro que ahora menos que nunca el quisiera tener algún tipo de contacto conmigo.

La semana pasó de la misma miserable manera, sentados de extremo a extremo en nuestras clases, Tanya siempre a su lado. Yo simplemente no podía verlo a los ojos, me preguntaba cuando iba a disminuir este grandísimo sentimiento de culpa.

El viernes fue diferente, al terminar la clase volteé a verlo como era mi costumbre cuando sabia que el estaba saliendo del salón, pero cuando alcé mi vista me topé con aquellos ojos esmeralda que eran mi razón de ser, el me miraba intensamente; por un momento increíblemente eterno ni el ni yo pudimos dejar de vernos, la sensación era tan intensa que sentía como mi sonrojo característico se iba extendiendo como nunca no solo por mis mejillas sino por todo mi rostro.

Me sentía tan nerviosa y cohibida que accidentalmente dejé caer el lápiz que tenía en la mano y eso rompió la magia del momento.

Cuando volteé a verlo de nuevo el estaba hablando con Tanya mientras se daba la vuelta para salir junto con ella del salón. Suspiré mientras me levantaba pesadamente de mi asiento, no podía negar que me dolía verlo con ella, pero que derecho tenía yo para reclamar al respecto? fui yo la primera que falló en lo que a fidelidad se refiere y ahora no somos pareja así que el podía estar con quien quisiera, era solo que me lastimaba el hecho de que estuviera buscándome un reemplazo tan pronto. Que ironía.

Ese día debía ir a mi apartamento a preparar algo de ropa y mi neceser para ir a la boda de Jessica al día siguiente. Alice me dijo que el vestido que usaría estaba allá y que no debía preocuparme por nada, como si eso fuera posible tratándose de Alice.

En la siguiente clase que recibía con Edward no pasó nada relevante, yo seguía sin mirarlo, en una ocasión levanté mi vista para verlo pero el parecía muy concentrado haciendo apuntes en su libreta.

Muy bien, un día mas de esta mierda, tal vez todo va a ser mas fácil cuando comencemos un nuevo semestre, quizás no tendría que compartir ninguna clase con él.

El día siguiente tomé mi pequeño equipaje para emprender el viaje muy temprano en la mañana. La verdad es que no le veía mucho el sentido de llevar esto pues, tal como lo tenía planeado, iba a estar de regreso en la madrugada ya que no tenía una habitación en donde quedarme. Antes me había hecho mucha ilusión este asunto de la boda pues habíamos planeado con Edward estar todo el día siguiente disfrutando del lugar, después de todo, esto representaba un escape a la vida de la universidad.

Me subí a mi auto para llegar lo mas temprano posible, Alice me había pedido que no llegara tarde. Me preguntaba a que hora llegaría Edward, el no tendría que ser torturado por su hermana con todo eso de prepararse y peinarse y todo lo demás.

El día estaba realmente agradable, soleado, con una brisa ligera. Me alegraba de que Mike y Jessica tuvieran una boda al aire libre en un día tan bonito, seguramente todo el evento iba a ser un éxito considerando que la perfeccionista de Alice estaba detrás de todo.

Como si hubiera invocado su nombre, ella estaba telefoneándome.

-Bella? Ya estas en camino?

-Si, Alice. Salí hace un momento de mi apartamento.

-Que bien! Okay, escucha, tendrás que llamarme cada media hora para saber que vienes bien, que no te ha pasado nada como que se pinchó una llanta, que se averió el auto, que te han secuestrado, que te quedaste sin gasolina. El camino es muy solitario y tendrás que cruzar un buen tiempo por una carretera secundaria para llegar hasta acá. Así que voy a estar monitoreándote. En caso de que llegara a pasar cualquiera de las cosas que dije o alguna otra que te obligue a parar en el camino me llamas inmediatamente, esta bien?

Dios! Me pregunto si lo paranoico vendrá de familia, me parecía estar escuchando a Edward, eso sería exactamente lo que el me diría si supiera que iba a conducir sola hasta algún lugar.

-Alice, por Dios! No seas tan exagerada.

-Es que me pone los nervios de punta saber que vienes sola, Bella. El idiota de Edward debería…

-Alice! Esta bien, voy a llamarte cada 30 minutos.

-Muy bien. Maneja con cuidado, te espero aquí.

-Claro, duende. Te veo dentro de un rato.

Bueno, eso fue raro, pero agradecía que se preocupara por mí. Me preparé psicológicamente para mis dos horas conmigo misma. Prendí la radio y comencé a tararear las canciones que conocía.

Después de dos paradas para usar el baño, comprar un café y algo para comer y tres llamadas a Alice para asegurarle que estaba bien y que hasta el momento no había sido abducida por ningún alien, llegué a una desviación, que según el mapa y las instrucciones que me había mandado era la que tenia que tomar.

Tomé el camino mientras subía un poco mas el volumen. Las copas de los árboles a cada lado del camino subían y se encontraban sobre la carretera formando una especie de túnel, se sentía agradable, siempre es bueno ver un paisaje diferente al concreto de las ciudades.

"_Gracias amigos por escucharnos en esta hermosa mañana, día sábado 13 del mes de Noviembre…"_

La radio seguía sonando.

Día 13, es una fecha extraña para casarse, pensé para mi, la gente tiende a asociar el número 13 con la mala suerte.

De repente frené en seco. Día 13, algo estaba mal.

Día 9, es uno.

Día 10, son dos.

Día 11, son tres.

12 son 4.

13 son… cinco.

Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no. Debía estar equivocada. Por todos los cielos! Tenia cinco días de retraso y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta! Mi periodo debía haber llegado el 8 de Noviembre.

Acaso esto quería decir que… Digo, podría yo estar… No, no puede ser. Estaré embarazada? Nunca había tenido un retraso tan grande, yo era mas exacta que un reloj.

Esto era lo último que podía pasarme!

Y si así fuera, indiscutiblemente estaba embarazada de Jacob!!!

No había mantenido relaciones con Edward por culpa del terrible resfrío que yo misma le había contagiado, ambos nos enfermamos, primero yo, él inmediatamente después, eso nos mantuvo casi dos semanas sin actividades en la cama. La única relación sexual que tuve fue esa nefasta noche en que me fui con Jake y ni siquiera recordaba que el hubiera usado un preservativo.

Dios! Ahora si Edward va a matarnos a ambos!

Y estoy aquí, en medio de la nada sin la mas remota posibilidad de conseguir al menos una prueba de embarazo para salir de dudas sino hasta mañana. Porque a mi me pasan estas cosas?

Reanudé la marcha considerando las posibilidades de volver hasta el pueblo mas cercano, buscar una farmacia y hacerme la maldita prueba. Mi teléfono sonó en este momento.

-De acuerdo a mis cálculos y a la velocidad que manejas, creo que deberías estar llegando acá en aproximadamente 25 minutos.

Alice, por favor, ahora no. Debía pensar en algo.

- Debes apresurarte Bella, Jessica está a punto de tener un colapso nervioso, te necesito aquí.

Okay, debía pasar el fin de semana con la duda carcomiéndome. No podía dejar de apoyar a Jessica.

-Si, Alice. Creo que dentro de poco estaré llegando.

-Perfecto! Que alegría! Ya vas a estar acá!

Sentí que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Pero debía calmarme, no podía permitir que esto alterara ni siquiera de la manera mas mínima los ánimos de nadie en la boda. Tuve que respirar por la boca para calmar mi ansiedad antes de llegar.

Me propuse olvidarme del asunto por los momentos y ayudar a Alice y a Jessica en lo que pudiera, después podría ocuparme del asunto.

**Ay, a la pobre Bella si le llueve sobre mojado. Estará esperando un Jacobcito? Que creen que pase ahora?**

**Muuuuuuchas gracias por los reviews que me mandan. Me alegro tanto leerlos! Sigan contándome que tal les va pareciendo la historia.**


	7. La boda Parte I

**He hecho algo muy malo.**

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no son míos, lo único que puedo hacer es torturarlos, tal vez Meyer no se enoja conmigo. **

**Se viene la boda de Mike y Jessica…**

**Capítulo 7: La boda Parte I**

**EPOV**

El maldito de Jacob había logrado darme un buen golpe, mi labio inferior había sangrado un poco pero no importaba, yo le había dado mas fuerte. Ese maldito! Si Emmett me hubiera dejado lo habría matado a golpes allí mismo.

Traté de calmarme lo mejor que pude, seguramente todavía tenia una cara de psicópata, así que hice lo que mejor me pareció, falté a mi última clase y me dediqué a dar vueltas en mi auto.

Sin saber como ni en que momento había llegado hasta allí me encontré aparcando el auto en las afueras de la ciudad, cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar. Sabía que no era quien yo esperaba, pero no iba a convertirme en un ermitaño y evitar cualquier clase de contacto con nadie, así que contesté a quien me estuviera llamando.

-Diga?

-Se puede saber que fue lo que le hiciste a Bella?

-Estoy muy bien, Alice, gracias por preguntar- le dije con sarcasmo al identificar su voz.

-Si, como sea. Qué pasó?

-Alice… hola.

La escuché suspirar pesadamente al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, Edward, como has estado?-me dijo al fin.

-Pues no muy bien, como te habrás enterado.

-No sé nada de nada. No tengo la menor idea de lo que les pasa a ustedes. Se pelearon?

-No exactamente. Es una larga historia.

-Eso mismo me dijo Bella.

-Hablaste con ella? Cuando? Que te dijo?

-Si, hablé con ella, hace un rato. No me dijo mucho, solo me pidió que te llamara para recordarte de la boda de Mike este sábado.

-Ella va a ir?

-Pues claro! Es una de las madrinas recuerdas?

-Claro, si.

Una preocupación me invadió de repente, como iba Bella a llegar hasta allá? Yo no quería que manejara sola por un camino tan solitario. Que tal si le pasaba algo? Que tal si se arruinaba el auto o se perdía? Tantas posibilidades!

-Sabes como va a llegar allá?

-No, la verdad no se lo pregunté, pero supongo que vendrá sola, aparte de ustedes no hay nadie mas que venga desde allá, solamente Tanya y dudo mucho que ella y Bella sean amigas.

No, no lo eran, lo mas cercano a un contacto que tuvieran era saludarse cuando coincidían en clases o en algún otro lugar.

-Sola? Eso no me parece bien en lo absoluto.

-Entonces acompáñala, tonto!

Dudaba sinceramente que Bella aceptara eso, si ni siquiera nos acercábamos en clases, mucho menos querría estar por dos horas en el auto conmigo… y con Tanya; si, le había prometido llevarla hasta allá, ella me lo había pedido, en el hotel se encontraría con su hermana Irina, no es que fuéramos a ir como pareja ni nada por el estilo, simplemente íbamos a hacer el pequeño viaje juntos, pues su auto tenia una falla y ella no quería arriesgarse a que se averiara en el camino.

-No creo que ella quiera hacer eso- le dije con tristeza.

-Edward, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que pasa entre ustedes pero lo mas seguro es que sea una de esas peleas ridículas de ustedes, que duran que? Cinco minutos? Así que espero que de hoy al sábado estén como si nada, entonces podrán venir juntos.

-Alice, podrías hacerme un favor?

-Lo que quieras.

-El sábado podrías estar pendiente de ella? Digo, yo se que ese día vas a estar muy ocupada pero me voy a estar muriendo de la angustia sabiendo que ella se irá sola. Ella y yo no hablamos y tampoco voy a seguirla, pero tu podrías llamarla de vez en cuando para saber como va? Y avisarme… por favor.

-Por supuesto, Ed. A mi también me preocupa que venga sola desde allá.

-Te lo agradeceré infinitamente, Alice.

-Solo hazme un favor.

-Dime.

-Trata de arreglar las cosas con ella. Sea lo que sea que pasó, no lo dejen correr demasiado tiempo, ustedes no pueden estar uno sin el otro, literalmente.

-Eso quisiera, Alice… de verdad…

-Espero que así sea. Te quiero mucho, hermanito. Te veré el sábado. Te mencioné que tu ropa esta aquí? También traeré los zapatos que dejaste en casa.

-Esta bien, te veré hasta entonces.

Alice tenia razón, yo no podía estar separado de Bella, ella era para mí más importante que el aire, que la comida, o cualquier otra cosa. Era indispensable en mi vida, ella llenaba mi corazón como nada, ella era todo para mi, todo. Pero que podía hacer si ella no quería estar a mi lado? Si lo que yo quería era hacerla feliz y ella era feliz sin mí, solo podía complacerla aunque muriera mi alma.

El día me pasó increíblemente rápido, me refugié en la azotea de mi edificio, con mis cigarros y mi guitarra. Ojala las cosas fueran tan sencillas como Alice pensaba, pero lo que nos separaba era mas grande que eso. Después de todo el tiempo sin ella, de sufrir la rabia, el dolor y hasta la culpa por su infidelidad, yo había terminado por aceptar que yo no podía y no quería vivir sin ella.

Si, mi orgullo de macho se sentía infinitamente herido, pero la firme convicción de que yo no fui suficiente hombre para ella era aun mas dolorosa, así que no pudiendo estar lejos de ella, mandaría mi orgullo al carajo y todo lo demás lo tomaría como punto de partida para comenzar nuevamente nuestra relación, viviendo y desviviéndome porque algo así no volviera a pasarnos, porque ella no tuviera que buscar la compañía de alguien mas para sentirse plena. Yo iba a acercarme a ella y pedirle que me aceptara de nuevo. Si ella no lo deseaba, respetaría su decisión.

Toda la semana fue igual, ella no me miraba, yo esperaba que en algún momento pudiera sonreírle y tener alguna excusa, por muy estúpida que fuera para hablarle, pero eso no pasó. Tal vez ella ya había dado vuelta a la página y dado por perdida nuestra relación de manera definitiva.

El viernes pasó algo increíble, llegué mas temprano que ella, me senté en el lugar de siempre, Bella entró unos momentos después y se dirigió al asiento que había estado ocupando durante las últimas dos semanas, me vio de reojo nada mas. Tanya llegó y se sentó junto a mi.

-Hola, Edward.

-Hola, Tanya, como estas?

-Yo muy bien, pero veo que tu no. Pasa algo? Digo, aparte de lo obvio- y volteó para ver a Bella por un momento.

Me reí con tristeza.

-Edward, yo sé que no me quieres contar porque Bella y tu se han separado, pero se ve a leguas que los dos están sufriendo por eso. Mírala y mírate a ti. Yo no seré la mas indicada para dar consejos sobre relaciones, pero lo único que si te puedo decir es que los problemas entre las parejas se arreglan conversando.

Yo bajé la mirada, pensar en que las cosas se podrían arreglar si ella quisiera me entristecía muchísimo mas de lo que ya me sentía.

-Creo que ella no quiere conversarlo.

-Y porque no lo intestas tu? Tal vez si das el primer paso…

Nuestra conversación se interrumpió cuando nuestro profesor entró anunciando que tenia los resultados de la tarea que nos había asignado la semana anterior. Las colocó en su escritorio mientras comenzaba con la clase.

Cuando terminó me levanté y volteé a ver hacia donde estaba Bella; ella volteó también casi al mismo tiempo y me quedé atrapado bajo el embrujo de aquellos hermosos y cautivantes ojos chocolate, fue como si no pudiéramos liberar nuestra miraba, como si estuviéramos viendo dentro del alma del otro. Sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de un rojo tan intenso que su rubor se extendió por toda su cara. Ella se había puesto nerviosa y el lápiz que sostenía cayó al suelo, rompiendo el extraño hechizo que nos había atrapado; ella desvió la mirada, me giré hacia Tanya, quien había estado observando la escena.

-Porque no vas y hablas con ella ahora?

Porque era un cobarde, porque tenía temor a lo que ella fuera a decirme, porque prefería permanecer en la ignorancia y no confirmar todos mis miedos de que ella se hubiera cansado de mi y que todo entre nosotros había terminado al fin. Porque la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie en mi vida entera y esa era razón suficiente para seguir manteniendo la esperanza, todo eso que me daba fuerzas para seguir levantándome cada día y andar por la vida como si no me faltara la mitad de mi alma. Porque yo la quería de vuelta a mi lado y no quería escuchar lo contrario.

Siendo totalmente descortés, no contesté a la pregunta que Tanya me hizo, simplemente la invité a salir del salón, ambos teníamos otra clase. Quedamos de acuerdo en la hora en que íbamos a salir hacia el hotel en que se casaría Mike.

Hablé con Alice mas tarde ese día, para recordarle el favor que le había pedido, ella estuvo de acuerdo conmigo y me aseguró que estaría comunicándose con ella y conmigo para ponerme al corriente. Si, yo era muy protector, pero ella era lo mas preciado que yo tenia en la vida y si le llegara a pasar algo que yo pudiera evitar jamás me lo perdonaría.

El sábado, pasé por la casa de Tanya para emprender el pequeño viaje. Había mandado ya algunos mensajes de texto a Alice para saber como iba Bella. Mi hermana me dijo que todo iba bien, que había hablado con ella y que no me preocupara, como si yo pudiera evitar eso.

El viaje con Tanya fue agradable, me contó sobre el chico con que estaba saliendo, que aun no habían llegado a nada en concreto, pero que según lo que le parecía era cuestión de tiempo. Yo me desahogué con ella, obviando la causa de nuestra separación, le expliqué como me sentía y ella me animó a intentar arreglar las cosas, me dijo que la vida era demasiado corta para desperdiciarla con tontos orgullos y enojos, que las personas que realmente se aman deben aprovechar cada segundo al máximo, que no hay que dar la felicidad por sentado, por lo que había que disfrutarla y cultivarla cuando se tiene la oportunidad. Sus palabras me calaron hondo, ella tenía razón, yo debía dejar de lado mis miedos y mis prejuicios para recuperar la felicidad que compartía con Bella.

Faltaba poco para llegar, Alice me avisó que Bella había llegado ya, respiré tranquilo después de eso. El teléfono de Tanya sonó y ella contestó, comenzó a hablar en ruso con alguien, supuse que era su hermana Irina; Tanya se escuchaba algo irritada.

-Irina va a llegar un poco tarde, tuvo un atraso.

-Espero que no sea nada grave.

-Que va! Ella siempre se complica la vida y ahora me ha complicado a mi, no tengo donde vestirme hasta que ella llegue, la habitación esta reservada a su nombre.

-Bueno, si quieres puedes hacer en mi habitación mientras ella llega, así estarás lista a tiempo- le dije en un acto de absoluto caballerismo.

-En serio? Muchas gracias, Edward! Eres un encanto!

Luego de unos minutos llegamos al hotel, Alice salió a nuestro encuentro pero cuando vio a Tanya bajándose de mi auto me dedicó una mirada interrogativa, negué con la cabeza mientras abrazaba a mi hermana, hacia mucho que no la veía. Antes de separarse de mi me susurró al oído:

-Ella está con las demás, esta arreglándose. Llegó sin inconvenientes.

-Gracias, Alice.

Ella simplemente me sonrió cerró los ojos en un gesto de complicidad, luego saludó a Tanya y nos sugirió que fuéramos a la recepción de hotel a solicitar nuestras llaves, la hora de la boda se acercaba.

Alice desapareció y apareció luego de un momento cargando una bolsa colgada de una percha que llevaba una etiqueta con mi nombre, me la entregó e inmediatamente volvió a desaparecer, no sin antes pedirme que cuando estuviera listo bajara hacia la parte posterior del lugar, que es en donde se realizaría la ceremonia.

Subí con Tanya a la habitación, le concedí un poco de privacidad para que pudiera ducharse y cambiarse de ropa tranquilamente, no es que no la hubiera visto desnuda antes, pero hubiera sido tremendamente incómodo e inapropiado.

Salí a la terraza y aproveché el momento para encender un cigarro mientras observaba el paisaje alrededor. No pude evitar pensar en Bella; este se suponía que iba a ser nuestro fin de semana, íbamos a permanecer aquí el día siguiente a la boda para relajarnos y escaparnos de la tediosa vida de la universidad.

Un momento…

Si yo tenía la habitación que habíamos reservado y ella iba a quedarse conmigo antes de que pasara lo que pasó, que planeaba hacer ella ahora? Esperaba que de ninguna manera se le ocurriera irse luego de la boda en medio de la noche, no, eso no iba a permitirlo, si había pasado dos horas muriéndome de angustia pensando en que ella venia conduciendo sola a plena luz del día, definitivamente sufriría un colapso nervioso si permitía que lo hiciera de noche, eso sí que no!

Tendría que hablar con Alice al respecto, planeaba ofrecerle la habitación que yo estaba ocupando en este momento, no me importaría dormir en mi auto, haría cualquier cosa para que ella estuviera a salvo siempre.

La voz de Tanya me sacó de mis pensamientos, ella ya se había arreglado, lucia muy bien en su vestido; su peinado aun estaba en proceso, pero me pidió que me arreglara también pues debía estar listo antes de la hora.

Cuando estuve listo bajé a donde me había indicado Alice. Tanya todavía no terminaba de arreglar su cabello por lo que se quedó en la habitación, aun no era la hora para que los demás invitaron llegaran.

Wow! Mi hermana se había lucido, el lugar estaba hermosamente decorado, con muchas flores y enredaderas. Había dos grupos de sillas blancas que dejaban lugar a un pasillo que llegaba hasta el altar. Todo muy exquisito.

La duende estaba dando instrucciones a diestra y siniestra. Me acerqué a ella para felicitarte.

-Te luciste, Alice, esto está estupendo.

-Gracias, Edward, la verdad el lugar se presta para eso.

-Y donde está Jasper?

-Llegó hace un rato, lo mandé a la habitación a que se pusiera su traje. Oye, te ves muy bien.

-Gracias… Alice, quiero preguntarte algo… La verdad, me preocupa una cosa…

-Que cosa?

-Se suponía que Bella y yo compartiríamos una habitación antes de… bueno… hace días la reservamos, pero ahora que nuestra situación está un poco rara, no sé que piensa hacer Bella. Es decir, ella puede ocupar mi habitación, jamás permitiría que se fuera sola en la noche y conociéndola seguramente eso es lo que piensa hacer.

-Tienes razón, yo tampoco permitiría que se fuera sola. Voy a preguntarle luego, ella puede dormir en la habitación conmigo y con Jasper.

Diablos! Preferiría que durmiera conmigo pero dudada mucho que ella aceptara eso.

-Gracias, enana.

-No hay de que… Oigan! Ese tul no va allí!- gritó sobre mi hombro mientras se alejaba.

Me dediqué a rondar y fisgonear por el lugar, la verdad el olor de las flores inundaba el ambiente, a pesar de encontrarse al aire libre en el jardín del hotel. La luz del sol causaba un efecto muy bonito en toda la decoración. Si algún día llegaba a casarme con Bella, y esperaba sinceramente que así fuera, le pediría a mi hermana que organizara todo…

Vi a Mike acercándose al lugar. Lo saludé con un fraternal abrazo y una felicitación, el estaba evidente y comprensiblemente nervioso.

-Tranquilo, amigo, la ceremonia solo dudará un momento- le dije para animarlo.

-Sí, espero no equivocarme cuando tenga que decir mis votos.

-No te preocupes por eso, solo disfruta de todo.

Estuvimos platicando unos breves momentos hasta que Alice llegó hasta nosotros para darnos instrucciones de último minuto. Algunos invitados comenzaron a llegar al lugar y a ocupar los asientos.

Saludé a algunos conocidos, entre ellos los padres de Mike y de Jessica. Era una lástima que mis padres se perdieran la boda de Mike por encontrarse de viaje, ellos le tenían mucho cariño.

Cuando ya casi era la hora, el lugar estaba repleto, gente caminaba para todos lados, me encontré con Jasper quien me hizo compañía mientras esperaba la hora de comenzar. Alice comenzó a llamar a todos para formarnos y estar listos para entrar.

Fue allí cuando la vi.

**Ok. El capitulo se estaba haciendo un poco largo así que lo dividí en dos partes. Paciencia, ya vamos a saber si Bella está o no de Jacob. **

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y alertas, me alegran el día :o)**

**La segunda parte está casi lista, prometo subirla hoy o mañana temprano.**


	8. La boda Parte II

**He hecho algo muy malo.**

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no son míos, lo único que puedo hacer es torturarlos, tal vez Meyer no se enoja conmigo. **

**Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la segunda parte.**

**Capítulo 7: La boda Parte II.**

**EPOV**

Fue allí cuando la vi.

Bella lucia despampanante, el vestido que usaba era de un color muy bonito, no podía decidir si era azul o verde, pero era como estar viendo el mar desde una playa del Caribe. Había recogido su cabello pero unos cuantos mechones jugueteaban sobre su rostro, el maquillaje la hacía lucir muchísimo mas bella. No exagero si afirmo que literalmente dejé caer mi mandíbula cuando la vi. Ella también se veía un poco nerviosa.

Todos nos acercamos al principio del pasillo, mientras Alice nos ayudaba a tomar nuestros puestos. Llegó hasta mí remolcando a Bella por el brazo, ella veía al piso mientras se acercaba.

-Okay, Bella y Edward, cuando Lauren y Tyler comiencen a caminar, cuenten hasta diez y comiencen ustedes, esta bien?

Ambos asentimos.

Bella levantó la vista cuando Alice se alejó, mi mirada se encontró con la suya y un ligero rubor inundó sus mejillas de porcelana.

-Hola- le dije con cautela y una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola- me contestó en un susurro. Ella se movía inquieta, esperando que fuera el momento para caminar.

Cuando llegó nuestro turno le ofrecí mi brazo como apoyo, ella dudó un momento pero lo tomó en seguida. Al dar el primer paso bajé mi vista al suelo y pude notar que ella calzaba unas zapatillas con tiras muy finas, seguramente de tacón alto, a ella no le gustaba usar tacones, pues según decía, eran una trampa mortal. Así que seguramente ese hecho la impulsó a no rechazar mi brazo, el miedo a tropezar y caer. Sus pies se veían hermosos, Bella era increíblemente sexy desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies y lo mas increíble era que ella no era consciente de ello.

Caminamos despacio por el pasillo, ella apoyada firmemente en mí. Tuvimos que separarnos al llegar al frente y contemplar de esa manera la ceremonia. Debo confesar que todo fue muy agradable. Jessica caminó feliz del brazo de su padre, se veía radiante y Mike no paraba de sonreir.

Al terminar la ceremonia, recorrimos de regreso el camino por el pasillo. Sentir el contacto de la mano de Bella sobre mi brazo fue electrizante, tenía ganas de tomarla allí mismo y darle un beso desesperado, pero ella vagamente volteaba a verme, eso me dolía, eso significaba que ya no sentía nada por mi?

Al llegar al final, luego de las felicitaciones a los novios, Alice nos hizo caminar hacia el lago para la sesión fotográfica. Yo no podía despegar los ojos de Bella mientras ella posaba con las demás chicas y la novia. Creo que ella sabía perfectamente que yo la miraba, su rubor no abandonaba sus mejillas mientras sonreía tímidamente durante cada toma.

Luego de todo esto, nos dirigimos al interior del edificio, donde se llevaría a cabo el banquete. Sucedió todo eso típico de las bodas, el baile, el brindis, los llantos de alegría, luego el esperado banquete. Después de eso, algunos osados invitados se dirigieron a la pista de baile mientras la orquesta interpretaba unas agradables piezas.

Bella estaba sentada con algunas de las chicas mientras conversaban animadamente. Yo la observaba de pie no muy lejos mientras capturaba fugazmente alguna copa de champagne. De repente sentí una leve presión en mi brazo.

-Todo muy lindo, no es cierto?- exclamó Tanya

-Claro. Todo salió perfecto.

-Ten, aquí tengo la tarjeta de tu habitación, muchas gracias por dejarme usarla. Voy a matar a Irina en cuanto la vea.- me dijo mientras deslizaba la tarjeta en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

-Descuida. Fue un placer. Quieres una copa?

-Por supuesto.

Pedí otra copa a un mesero que pasaba cerca y aproveché para cambiar la mía por otra llena.

Luego de un momento, Tanya exclamó una maldición y se alejó de mí un momento, fue hacia donde se encontraba su hermana; pude notar que discutieron brevemente. Tanya regresó a donde yo me encontraba y pidió prestada mi tarjeta de nuevo para sacar su equipaje y llevarlo a la habitación de su hermana. Yo le entregué la tarjeta y la observé mientras se alejaba murmurando alguna grosería en ruso.

Cuando volteé de nuevo a la mesa de Bella, no la encontré, paseé mi vista por el lugar y la vi saliendo hacia la terraza. Quise correr hacia donde ella se encontraba, pero un viejo conocido me interceptó impidiendo mi propósito. Como pude, lo corté amablemente mientras me dirigía hacia donde estaba Bella, tenía que intentar arreglar las cosas de una buena vez.

Ella estaba recostada contra una columna observando hacia la nada, la suave brisa hacia ondular su largo vestido, dibujando su hermosa silueta. Me acerqué lentamente, todavía no había notado mi presencia. No podía echarme para atrás ahora, debía enfrentarme a lo que fuera que viniera.

-Fue una ceremonia muy bonita, no?

Ella se sobresaltó cuando escuchó mi vos. Maldición! No pretendía asustarla.

-Lo siento… yo… no quería asustarte.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No, no me asustaste.

Hubo un silencio incoómodo. Se volteó hacia mi, apoyando su espalda en la columna.

-Y como has estado?-le pregunté con cierto recelo, la verdad, no sabía que esperar, si ella saldría corriendo, si me pediría que la dejara sola… no lo sabía.

-Bien- me dijo dudando- … Tu?

Torcí el gesto como respuesta.

-No tan bien- le dije al fin.

Otro silencio.

-Te… ves muy hermosa esta noche, no te lo había dicho- exclamé dando un paso hacia ella. Sus mejillas ardieron e inmediatamente se puso nerviosa cuando advirtió mi cercanía. Yo sentía una especie de fuerza que me atraía inevitablemente hacia ella, no podía luchar contra eso, era como si fuéramos los polos opuestos de un imán.

Me estaba acercando muy lentamente, ella miró hacia ambos lados, seguramente analizando sus posibilidades de escapar de mí. No pensaba permitírselo, ella tenia que enfrentarme quisiera o no.

Puse mis manos en la columna a ambos lados de su cabeza, creando así una cárcel a su alrededor.

-Edward…- intentó protestar con un hilo de voz.

Lo ignoré. Acerqué mi nariz a su cuello para inhalar su exquisito aroma.

-Hueles tan bien como siempre- le dije al oído, mi nariz tocando su delicada piel.

Su respiración se había acelerado, su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente, ver su escote de esa manera me estaba volviendo loco; comenzó a respirar con la boca entre abierta. La tenia donde quería, solo esperaba que no me rechazara, yo la necesitaba.

Cerró sus ojos y volteó su rostro hacia el lado contrario, aproveché ese movimiento para rozar mis labios por todo su cuello.

-Por favor…- me suplicó sin fuerza.

Una de mis manos instintivamente bajó para posarse en su cintura, deslizándose suavemente hacia su cadera. Sentir la delgada tira de su ropa interior bajo la suave tela de su vestido me hizo reaccionar, disparando mi libido de una manera casi dolorosa.

-Vámonos de aquí- le pedí susurrando, atrayéndola mas hacia mí. Sentí el contacto de su cuerpo sobre mi erección.

Necesitaba tenerla en mis brazos, hacerla mía, amarla.

-Yo… no… no puedo- logró decir.

Eso me indignó, yo quería estar con ella, ella era mía, su lugar era junto a mi.

-No puedes o no quieres?- le dije con enojo.

Ella me miró a los ojos, vi que la había irritado mi pregunta, pero sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. Pero maldita sea! Debía decirme que era lo que quería hacer, fuera lo que fuera, debía decirlo de una vez.

-Edward! Allí estas! Aquí tienes la llave de tu…

La voz de Tanya llegó hasta nosotros, ella se detuvo de golpe cuando se dio cuenta de la situación en la que me encontraba y comenzó a balbucear.

-Yo.. bueno.. disculpa, no sabía… no importa… con permiso…- y se alejó presurosa hacia el interior.

Bella aprovechó la interrupción para escabullirse de mi encierro mientras exclamaba:

-Tengo que irme. Disculpa…

Me quedé en la misma posición, todavía apoyado en la columna. Resoplé con frustración.

Reprimí el impulso poco civilizado de darle un puñetazo a la columna y tomé respiraciones largas para calmarme.

Malditas sea! Hasta cuando íbamos a estar así?

Me quedé largo rato afuera, solo, mientras encendía un cigarro tras otro. Sentí la necesidad estúpida de llenarme de alcohol, necesitaba relajarme y pensar con calma. Si en verdad, como yo temía, Bella había dejado de sentir algo por mi, me iba a derrumbar. No sabía interpretar lo que acababa de pasar, ella estaba nerviosa cerca de mí, yo podía percibir todos los sentimientos que la estaban embargando, pero de alguna extraña manera, algo era suficientemente fuerte para impedir que se rindiera a sus emociones. Si el problema era la culpabilidad que sentía, tendría que decirle que tratáramos de dejar todo en el pasado, que superáramos ese horrendo episodio, pero juntos. Yo no podía juzgarla, después de todo, conocía los hechos por labios extraños, ella jamás trató de justificar sus actos y yo no sabia si eso era una buena señal, porque no comprendía si no lo hacía porque no lo creía tan grave o por el contrario era _demasiado_ grave para merecer una excusa.

Decidí entrar nuevamente. La busqué con la mirada y la ubiqué conversando con Alice, mas bien parecía que mi hermana la estuviera consolando. Quise acercarme a ellas, pero en cuanto Alice me vio negó con la cabeza. Muy bien, no me acercaría mas… al menos por esta ocasión.

Mas tarde interrogué a Alice, puede que Bella le hubiera contado algo, pero ella me dijo que Bella no le contó nada, que simplemente estaba aturdida y que quería regresar a la ciudad. Palidecí ante esto, pero mi hermana me tranquilizó diciéndome que la había convencido de que se quedara en su habitación. Me comentó que le propuso utilizar la mía, pero Bella la había rechazado tajantemente.

Muy entrada la madrugada ella desapareció de la fiesta, supuse que estaría ya en la habitación con Alice; yo ya estaba en un estado alterado por el alcohol que había tomado, busqué a Tanya para que me devolviera la tarjeta de mi habitación, en verdad me sentía mareado. Ella me vio trastabillando y se ofreció a acompañarme para evitar que cayera y me golpeara la cabeza.

Subimos no sé como. Agradecía infinitamente que Tanya estuviera acompañándome, de lo contrario me hubiera quedado dormido en pleno pasillo. Me sentía como un niño a punto de llorar. Una vez dentro del elevador, pulsé el botón de un piso que no era el mío.

-Edward, que haces?

-Quiero ver a, Alice- le mentí, en verdad esperaba llegar hasta Bella.

-Edward, puedes hacerlo mañana.

-No, deja. Necesito hacerlo ahora.

Salí rápidamente cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron, Tanya me siguió de cerca, pero ya no intentó detenerme esta vez. Llegué hasta la habitación de Alice y empecé a tocar insistentemente.

La puerta fue abierta de golpe y Alice se asomó asombrada.

-Edward? Pasa algo malo?

-No, hermanita. Quería venir a verte.

-Edward, regresa a tu habitación, estas algo tomado.

Bufé burlonamente.

-Para nada, Alice, déjame pasar.

Ella me paró frente a la puerta abriendo sus brazos y colocando ambas manos en el marco.

-No, Edward, es mejor que te vayas.

-Disculpa, Alice- intervino Tanya- insistió en venir.

-Esta bien, Tanya. Esperen aquí un momento- dijo Alice, entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Regresó en seguida acompañada de Jasper.

-Edward, Jasper te va acompañar a tu habitación.

-Pero yo me quiero quedar aquí contigo.

-Nada de eso. Ve a descansar.

-Alice… solo… déjame verla un momento- exclamé muy bajito, sentía un vacio tan grande, que casi se me quebraba la voz.

Alice me miró con pesar. Acarició mi cara con ternura.

-Ed, por favor. Descansa y conversamos mañana, si? – me pidió de la manera mas dulce.

Cerré mis ojos a su tacto y recosté mi rostro contra su palma, por un momento sentí la tranquilidad que ella siempre me inspiraba, desde que éramos unos niños; mi hermana sabia como dominarme con su dedo meñique.

Asentí sin oponer mas resistencia, ella se puso de puntillas y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches. Te quiero. Jasper, puedes acompañar a Edward ahora?

El asintió, se dieron un beso ligero y colocó una mano en mi espalda para hacerme abrazar.

-Tanya, espera- escuché que la llamaba Alice, no supe que le dijo a continuación pues le habló muy bajo.

Jaspe usó la tarjeta para abrir mi habitación. Me guió hasta la cama, me ayudó a despojarme de mi traje y de mis incómodos zapatos. Mis ojos se cerraban por si solos.

-Jasper- lo llamé antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-Estoy aquí, Edward.

-Ella no me quiere verdad?

-Ella te ama, Edward.

-Entonces porque no quiere estar conmigo?

No escuché su respuesta, el sueño me venció inminentemente. Me sumí en un sopor increíble en el que sentía que flotaba a la deriva sobre la nada, cuando creía despertar, una nueva ola de inconsciencia me arrastraba a la incoherencia, pero en esa locura de sensaciones, mi mente no dejaba escapar lo único que me mantenía anclado al borde para no caer en el vacio: mi Bella.

**Bien, la boda se terminó, al menos por parte de Edward, ahora si, se viene el BPOV, que nervios! **

**Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews y alertas, no saben cuanta emoción siento de que les este gustando la historia. Un beso para todas!**


	9. Viviendo con la duda

**He hecho algo muy malo.**

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no son míos, lo único que puedo hacer es torturarlos, tal vez Meyer no se enoja conmigo. **

**Capítulo 8: Viviendo con la duda.**

**BPOV**

Tuve que utilizar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no romper a llorar allí mismo en la soledad del camino, si mis sospechas eran ciertas, habría terminado de arruinar lo mas hermoso que había tenido.

Pero me había jurado a mi misma dejar de lado mis preocupaciones y darle todo mi apoyo moral a Jessica, según lo que Alice me había comentado, ella estaba muy nerviosa.

Logré llegar al hotel si derramar una sola lágrima, eso podría esperar. En cuanto me bajé de mi auto, Alice se arrojó a abrazarme efusivamente

-Bella, por fin! Ay, amiga, cuanto te he extrañado!

-Hola, Alice. Yo también me alegro de verte, me hacías mucha falta.

Ella se separó de mi y me tomó por los hombros.

-Te encuentras bien? Tenemos tanto de que hablar. Ustedes me tienen toda angustiada.

Bajé la vista para evitar su mirada, sonreí lo mejor que pude y traté de esquivar el tema.

-Luego, Alice. Como esta Jessica?

-Nerviosa como te dije. Ven quiero mostrarte algo…

Me arrastró hasta la parte posterior del lugar, me quedé boquiabierta cuando me encontré con el escenario en que se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia; Alice si que sabia lo que hacía, parecía un lugar de cuento de hadas, muchas flores, enredaderas, sillas perfectamente alineadas y un largo pasillo. Temblé al recordar que tendría que caminar por allí junto a Edward, no sabía cómo iba a lograrlo, seguramente el me ignoraría completamente mientras cumplía con acompañarme hasta el frente.

Luego Alice me llevó hacia el lugar en donde había improvisado todo un salón de belleza. Jessica y las otras chicas se encontraban allí, ella estaba sentada mientras alguien le hacia el pedicure, tenia la cabeza llena de rulos; en cuanto me vio extendió los brazos pidiéndome un abrazo, me acerqué a ella y la estreché lo mas fuerte que pude, traté de reconfortarla cuando me expresó como se sentía. No era la más indicada para dar ánimos a alguien más en ese momento, pero hice lo mejor que pude tragándome todo lo que llevaba dentro.

De repente sentí que alguien me empujaba para caer en una silla cercana.

-El tiempo corre, también tienen que arreglarte- me dijo Alice. Una de las asistentes de Alice se acercó a mí y comenzó a despojarme de mis zapatillas, me dejé llevar porque no tenia caso protestar, así que intenté relajarme mientras todo esto acababa. Recorrí el lugar desde mi asiento, pude notar en un rincón, un conjunto de bolsas de esas que utilizan para guardar trajes de hombre, todas tenían etiquetas pegadas, me reí porque seguramente era obra de Alice. Palidecí cuando me di cuenta del nombre que tenia la primera etiqueta: Edward Cullen.

Respiré hondo mientras las ganas de ponerme a llorar comenzaban a aparecer. Creo que la chica pensó que me había dormido porque dejó de platicarme en seguida. Alice, entró de nuevo y me dijo donde estaba mi vestido. Tomó la bolsa con la etiqueta de Edward y salió de la habitación, comprendí en seguida que él había llegado, no sabía como iba a resistir todo esto. Alguien del servicio del hotel entró empujando un carrito con muchas cosas para comer, el tiempo había pasado muy rápido y ninguna de nosotras tenia permitido, por órdenes de Alice, salir de allí. Comimos lo que pudimos y como pudimos. Algunas de las chicas comenzaron a vestirse cuando terminaron de arreglar sus peinados, todas lucían hermosas, el color que habían elegido Alice y Jessica para la boda era algo entre azul y verde, en realidad no sabía que color era. Ninguno de los vestidos era igual a excepción del color, Alice había personalizado todos y cada uno de los detalles de la boda.

Cuando me recogieron el cabello dejándome unos mechones sobre la cara, y mi maquillaje estaba listo, me dieron el vestido que usaría y una pequeña caja con ropa interior. La abrí con algo de vergüenza, era un sostén y una tanga a juego, no me incomodaba tener que usar una tanga, pero me avergonzaba que todas las que estaba allí se dieran cuenta, aunque luego me di cuenta que a todas les habían entregado la misma cajita, así que me dispuse a ponerme todo lo que me dieron. Salí de detrás del vestidor improvisado para verme en el espejo de cuerpo completo que habían colocado allí, el vestido era hermoso. Como me había dicho Alice? Un corte imperio o algo por el estilo, sin tirantes, del centro de mi escote salía un detalle en forma de ramita adornada enteramente con pequeños diamantes, este hacia una curva sobre uno de mis hombros para llegar a la parte trasera del vestido, me concedí algo de mérito porque en realidad me sentía linda con todo. Pero estaba nerviosa, por todo lo que me estaba pasando, por todo lo que iba a pasar, traté de no pensar en nada mientras esperaba la hora de comenzar.

Alice entró como un bólido, tomó su vestido, se vistió y arregló en tiempo record y nos pidió que saliéramos para comenzar a tomar nuestros lugares. Inmediatamente me tensé, en realidad hubiera preferido quedarme allí encerrada, pero Alice se acercó a mí presintiendo lo que yo estaba pensando.

-No te preocupes, todo irá bien- me dijo, asentí sin mucha convicción.

-Vamos me dijo, es casi la hora- acto seguido, tomó mi manó y comenzó a arrastrarme hacia afuera. No quise despegar la vista del suelo, de repente ella nos detuvo y exclamó:

-Okay, Bella y Edward, cuando Lauren y Tyler comiencen a caminar, cuenten hasta diez y comiencen ustedes, esta bien?

Comprendí que ya estaba junto a Edward, pero solo asentí sin levantar la mirada. Cuando sentí alejarse a Alice volteé a verlo. Se veía hermoso con el traje, me dolió el alma tenerlo junto a mi y no poder abrazarlo.

-Hola- me dijc con cautela y una pequeña sonrisa.

Le contesté como pude, casi no me salió la voz, pero el me escuchó. No sabia que iba a pasar ahora. La música comenzó a sonar y los que estaban detrás de nosotros comenzaron a avanzar. No me esperaba que Edward me ofreciera su brazo, lo dudé pero luego lo tomé, a parte de que no quería tropezar, caerme y hacer el ridículo en la boda de mi amiga por culpa de los tacones que estaba usando o porque el vestido se enredara en mis piernas, comprendí que eso era lo mas cerca que podía estar de él, tocarlo con una justificación.

La ceremonia fue hermosa. Mike y Jessica se veían tan felices. Luego nos arrastraron a todos para posar cerca del lago, definitivamente Jessica tendría una colección hermosa de fotografías de este día. Sentí la mirada de Edward sobre mí todo el tiempo, pero traté de que eso no me afectara.

Dentro del edificio se realizó el banquete, el brindis, el vals, los discursos y todo lo demás, me encontraba sentada en una de las mesas con algunas de las chicas conversando banalidades sin embargo sentía la presencia de él muy cerca. El estaba de pie no muy lejos, con una copa de champagne. Tanya se acercó a el de repente e involuntariamente fruncí el ceño, estuvieron conversando un momento, luego ella se alejó para regresar después de un momento donde Edward. Vi que él le entregó… la tarjeta de su habitación? Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Ellos se iban a quedar juntos? No, no podía ser, pero que se suponía que yo pensara? Traté de luchar con mis lágrimas, pero necesitaba aire fresco para serenarme, no me podía traicionar en ese momento.

Me sentía tan abrumada por todo lo que me estaba pasando, que sin pensarlo me levanté y salí a la terraza, necesitaba estar sola, lejos de todo el bullicio. Caminé hasta una de las columnas y apoyé mi cabeza en ella, mirando hacia el paisaje, a pesar de que ya había anochecido, el reflejo de la luna podía verse sobre la ondulante superficie del lago. Respiré profundo tratando de calmarme.

-Fue una ceremonia muy bonita, no?

Una hermosa voz interrumpió el silencio, sobresaltándome. Dios! No podía ser, el estaba allí, sentí todas mis defensas desplomarse en el instante en que sentí su presencia.

-Lo siento… yo… no quería asustarte- se escuchaba algo apenado.

-No, no me asustaste- le dije.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre nosotros. Me volteé hacia el y me apoyé en la columna, pues sentía que me faltaban fuerzas para mantenerme de pie. Las emociones que sentía eran demasiado intensas para contenerlas.

-Y como has estado?- me preguntó con recelo.

-Bien- le dije dudando- … Tu?

-No tan bien- me dije luego de un momento.

Mas silencio.

-Te… ves muy hermosa esta noche, no te lo había dicho- exclamó de repente dando un paso hacia mí. Me tensé en el acto, sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas. No esperaba que dijera algo así. El caminaba con cautela hacia mí. Volteé a ver a ambos lados, no sabía si iba a poder permanecer con él sin controlar mis impulsos de abrazarlo fuertemente y besarlo como nunca, pero yo no podía hacer eso, no sin saber si yo esperaba un hijo de otro, producto del engaño, de una decisión estúpida. Esto me estaba atormentando.

El se dio cuenta de mis intenciones pues colocó sus manos en la columna a ambos lados de mi cabeza para no dejarme escapar.

-Edward…- intenté protestar con un hilo de voz.

-Hueles tan bien como siempre- me dijo acercando su nariz a mi cuello. Podía sentir la sangre golpeándome las sienes, su cercanía me iba a hacer sucumbir. Tener su aliento tan cerca de mí hizo reaccionar a mi cuerpo entero. No podía dejarme llevar, tenia que luchar contra todo para no hacerle mas daño. Mi respiración comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas irregular. Volteé mi rostro para alejar lo mas que podía mis labios de los suyos. Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y mis puños para resistirme, porque me pasaba esto justo ahora?

-Por favor…- le supliqué sin fuerza.

De repente una de sus manos se posó en mi cintura y se deslizó suavemente hacia mi cadera.

-Vámonos de aquí- me pidió susurrando mientras me atraía hacia él. Sentí su erección contra mi abdomen. Me estaba muriendo literalmente, hubiera deseado poder mandar todo al diablo, regresar a él, que me hiciera suya como antes, amarlo con mi alma y mi cuerpo, pedirle perdón por todo, arrodillarme ante el para que me aceptara nuevamente. Mi cuerpo me lo exigía, mi mente lo reclamaba pero mi conciencia me lo impedía… no podía hacerlo, no sin confirmar las consecuencias de aquella noche.

-Yo… no… no puedo- logré decir.

-No puedes o no quieres?- me dijo con enojo.

Sentí rabia por su pregunta, como podía siquiera pensar que no quería estar con él? si era lo único que yo deseaba. Sentí enojo, indignación, por todo, por haber sido una idiota, una estúpida caprichosa, por dejarme llevar, por arruinarlo todo, por no comportarme como la mujer que él merecía tener a su lado, por haber regalado mi cuerpo a otra persona, porque posiblemente estaba embarazada de ese otro, porque eso lo iba a lastimar de la manera mas cruel. Sentí mis ajos aguarse mientras el me miraba intensamente.

-Edward! Allí estas! Aquí tienes la llave de tu…

Alguien nos interrumpió en el preciso momento en que yo estaba a punto de caer de rodillas a llorar desconsoladamente. Agradecí al cielo por esto, aunque esa otra persona fuera Tanya, no me importaba, aproveché el momento para escabullirme. Entré temblando al interior, necesitaba tomar mis cosas e irme inmediatamente, no podía permanecer allí. Alice me interceptó y me preguntó con preocupación que era lo que me pasaba.

Traté de convencerla de que no me pasaba nada, pero yo era un libro abierto y ella me conocía muy bien. Me convenció de que irme en ese momento era imprudente, incluso me ofreció que usara la habitación en que Edward se hospedaba, cosa que rechacé tajantemente, si mal no recordaba, el le había entregado a Tanya la llave, yo no podía creer que compartieran la misma pieza, pero que otra cosa podía significar ese gesto?

Alice se sentó conmigo largo rato, al fin, me dijo que podía quedarme con ella y Jasper, acepté a regañadientas, no quería ser un mal tercio.

-Bella, puedes subir si quieres- me dijo cuando notó que mi expresión no había cambiado y que no estaba disfrutando la velada- yo llegaré dentro de un rato.

Fui a mi auto por mi pequeño equipaje. Subí con desganar. Una vez dentro, tomé una ducha caliente, no había podido contener las lágrimas desde que salí de la recepción, me sentía realmente mal. No podía creer que hubiera llegado a este punto. Lloré mucho bajo el agua de la regadera, hasta que sentí cerrarse la puerta de la habitación. Salí del baño con mi piyama puesta. Vi a Alice acomodando unas cuantas cosas en la mesita de noche.

-Alice, no quiero incomodarlos, te agradezco que me dejes quedarme aquí pero creo que es una mala idea.

-No seas tonta, Bella. Como piensas que voy a dejar que manejes sola a estas horas? Además, Edward me mataría.

Sonreí con amargura al escuchar eso. Ella se acercó a mi y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros.

-Ahora si vas a contarme lo que pasó.

Bajé la vista inmediatamente.

-Estuviste llorando?

Asentí.

Ella se quedó pensativa por un momento y luego exclamó.

-Bien, voy a darme una ducha rápida y luego me cuentas, esta bien?

-Alice… vas a odiarme cuando te lo diga.

Ella rodó los ojos. Sacó algunas cosas del armario y se metió al baño. Me quedé parada en medio de la habitación sin saber que hacer. Sentí unos suaves golpes en la puerta y la voz de Jasper al otro lado. Abrí para que pasara sintiéndome incómoda nuevamente

-Hola, Bella. Tengo que devolver la otra tarjeta de la habitación que pidió Alice a la recepción. Sabes donde la puso?

-Creo que está en la mesita de noche.

-Bien, enseguida vuelvo.

Alice salió un momento después, se veía realmente agotada.

-No puedo creer que ya terminó todo- me dijo acomodándose en la cama. Yo seguía clavada al piso. Ella palmeó el lado de la cama para que me acercara. Lo dudé, pero ella me reprendió con la mirada. Nuevamente los golpes en la puerta, Jasper había regresado. Le dio un beso corto a Alice para luego rebuscar dentro del armario.

-Y bien?- me dijo ella.

Inmediatamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Abrí la boca para comenzar a hablar, pero en ese momento, escuchamos ruido en el pasillo y alguien tocó insistentemente a la puerta. Inmediatamente reconocí la voz de Edward. Palidecí en el acto.

-Que hace él aquí?- preguntó Alice para sí. Le pedí que no lo dejara pasar, no podía verlo en ese momento. Ella abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Edward? Pasa algo malo?- escuché que le preguntó.

-No, hermanita. Quería venir a verte.

-Edward, regresa a tu habitación, estas algo tomado.

-Para nada, Alice, déjame pasar.- me quedé paralizada esperando verlo asomarse por la puerta. Pero Alice se lo impidió.

-Disculpa, Alice, insistió en venir- era una voz de mujer, era Tanya. Mi cerebro se puso a trabajar a mil, así que era cierto y ellos iban a pasar la noche juntos en la misma habitación. Me dejé caer sobre las almohadas tratando de no llorar. No paraba de repetirme a mi misma "Te lo mereces. Todo es culpa tuya".

Alice entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí, le pidió a Jasper acompañar a Edward a su habitación explicándole que se le había pasado un poco la mano con el alcohol, Jasper aceptó sin problema.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y escuché a Alice tratando de convencer a Edward de que se fuera a descansar. El le susurró algo, no comprendí pero su voz se escuchaba tan dolida, sentí que me desplomaba, quería correr a sus brazos y abrazarlo, ahuyentar todo el dolor que tuviera, dar mi alma a cambio de su felicidad. De nuevo las ganas de llorar me dominaron y empecé a sollozar. Alice entró nuevamente, se acercó con cautela.

-Bella? Estas bien?

Negué con la cabeza, me incorporé y me arrojé a sus brazos. Ella me abrazó fuertemente y dejó que me desahogara. Cuando al fin pude controlar el llanto comencé a contarle lo que había pasado, aquel viernes, lo que hice después, lo que sentía, el infinito dolor por el que estaba pasando, lo que había pasado esta noche. No consideré buena idea contarle sobre mis sospechas de embarazo aún. Ella me escuchaba sin decir una palabra, pero una lágrima solitaria recorrió su mejilla.

-Bella, no voy a juzgarte. Para ser totalmente sincera, para mi la infidelidad es algo muy grave que puede destruir una relación muchas veces de manera irreparable, pero tu estas sinceramente arrepentida y al parecer Edward está dispuesto a superarlo para que regresen a estar juntos.

-Pero el está con Tanya ahora. El ya lo está superando con otra persona- le dije con la voz rota aún por el llanto.

-De donde sacaste eso?

-Vi cuando él le entregaba la llave de la habitación.

-No es lo que tu crees. Hablé con Tanya hace un momento, le pregunté directamente si estaba pasando algo entre ellos. Me explicó que simplemente habían llegado juntos y que él le ofreció la habitación mientras esperaba a su hermana. Bella, ellos fueron novios hace mucho y ninguno tiene más esa clase de interés en el otro.

Sorbí la nariz con alivio.

-Ahora deberías descansar, mañana puedes hablar con él.

-No! Mañana no!- le dije de repente.

-Porque? Pasa algo mas?

Si, que creo que estoy embarazada de Jacob.

-No- le mentí.

-Bueno, cuando te sientas preparada entonces. Pero recuerda una cosa Bella, mi hermano te ama como a nadie, nunca dudes de eso.

Con esa convicción en mi alma, me acomodé sobre las almohadas y cerré mis ojos. No me di cuenta del momento en que me quedé dormida. Los rayos de sol que se filtraban entre la cortina me hicieron abrir los ojos perezosamente, simplemente me giré al sentido contrario de la cama y volví a dormirme, me sentía realmente agotada.

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de la insistencia de Alice, partí a medio día, me sentía realmente ansiosa por llegar a casa, hacerme la prueba de embarazo y salir de la duda de una vez por todas.

Conduje las dos horas de camino, con la misma dinámica del día anterior, llamadas a Alice cada cierto tiempo, la verdad no se porque se preocupaba tanto, solo eran dos horas, no era como que cruzara el país de punta a punta, pero no iba a contradecirla.

Al llegar a la ciudad entré en la primera farmacia que vi, como era día domingo, me costó un poco ubicar una sin desviarme mucho de mi ruta. Compré la prueba de embarazo y fui a mi apartamento.

Entré por fin y me encontré a Ángela, sentada con sus libros alrededor de ella.

-Hola, Bella. Que tal estuvo la boda?- me preguntó con interés, pero cuando vio mi expresión, se alarmó un poco- pasó algo malo? Porque tienes esa cara?

-Ángela, estoy metida en un gran problema

-Que hiciste?- me preguntó realmente preocupada. Le extendí la prueba que acababa de comprar.

-Que significa esto?

-Significa que tengo sospechas de que estoy embarazada- cerré mis ojos para continuar- y no es de Edward.

Ángela abrió la boca del asombro, había comprendido exactamente a lo que yo me refería. Literalmente se había quedado sin habla.

-Sospechas dijiste?- me preguntó luego de un momento.

-Si, tengo un retraso.

Me extendió la prueba y me dijo:

-Salgamos de dudas ahora mismo- me acompañó a mi habitación, leyó las instrucciones por mí, abrió la cajita y me entregó la prueba. Me sentía muy nerviosa pero tenía que hacerlo, el hecho de negarme no iba a hacer desaparecer el problema.

Entré al baño e hice lo que Ángela me había indicado. Dejé la prueba apoyada en el lavabo mientras abría la puerta para darle el tiempo necesario. Ángela miraba el reloj con insistencia mientras yo jugaba nerviosamente con mis manos.

-Es hora- me dijo de repente. Comencé a temblar violentamente, entré al baño y tomé la prueba.

Miré el resultado y me quedé sin habla, me apoyé en la pared del baño deslizándome por las baldosas mientras tapaba mi boca para no llorar. Ángela entró después, me vio en el piso del baño y muy preocupada me arrebató la prueba para ver por ella misma.

-Bella…

Negué con la cabeza mientras tomaba aire con mi boca. Sentí que el alma se me despegó del cuerpo, que mi corazón y mi estómago se hicieron uno solo y se alojaron en mi garganta. Tomé mi cabello con fuerza mientras Ángela me abrazaba.

-Ángela como pude permitir que llegáramos a esto? No es justo, porque tenia que pasarnos esto? El no se lo merecía y yo lo arruiné, todo lo tiré a la basura por nada.

-Bella, tranquila. Mira, esto tiene solución- me consoló entregándome nuevamente la prueba.

Por entre mis lágrimas volví a verla para comprobar que lo que decía era verdad. Di un suspiro de alivio cuando reconocí el significado del signo:

Negativo.

**Ufff!!! Que alivio!!! No hay embarazo. No podía permitir que Bella tuviera un hijo de Jacob, claro que no.**

**Un millón de disculpas por la tardanza y por no haber contestado los reviews, mi excusa es total y absolutamente mezquina, me fui de paseo fin de semana y sin computadora y el trabajo de la semana no me ha dado tregua. Pero muchas gracias a todas por los comentarios, creo que no las defraudé con lo del embarazo, todas esperábamos que no estuviera ;o)**

**Creo que Bella ha sufrido ya bastante, así que ya vamos a cambiar un poco el rumbo de la historia. Tal vez lloró mucho en este, pero entiéndala anduvo con la duda del embarazo todo el tiempo y encima viene Edward a tentarla. **

**Quise buscar algún vestido que se le parezca a lo que tengo en mente que usó Bella para la boda, pero no encontré nada, el que yo me imaginé lo vi en el escaparate de una tienda aquí en mi ciudad y me pareció hermoso, creí que el color le quedaría perfecto a ella, el color es agua marina. Saben que Bella nunca se ha interesado por la moda y esas cuestiones por eso no pudo ponerle nombre al color y Edward… pues los hombres no reconocen las variedades de la paleta del arcoíris jejeje.**

**Cuéntenme que les pareció el capi. Esta muy dramático?**


	10. Lento pero seguro

**He hecho algo muy malo.**

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no son míos, lo único que puedo hacer es torturarlos, tal vez Meyer no se enoja conmigo. **

**Capítulo 9: Lento pero seguro.**

**EPOV**

Me sentía realmente avergonzado por lo de la noche anterior, yo no acostumbraba a beber de más, menos en acontecimientos como este, pero lo había hecho y casi termino haciendo el ridículo en la habitación de Alice frente a Bella. En verdad, que esperaba yendo allí? Arrastrarla para que fuera a dormir conmigo? De ninguna manera. Mi estado no era el mejor y hoy cuando desperté agradecí la buena cordura de Alice.

Ahora me encontraba solo en mi habitación, con dolor de cabeza y mucha sed, mi estomago estaba un poco indispuesto. Levanté mi mano para tomar mi reloj. Era medio día, pero como fui a dormir tanto? Gracias a Dios era domingo, pero fruncí el ceño cuando caí en la cuenta de que debería manejar de regreso a mi apartamento.

Me incorporé en la cama y me desperecé. Hice lo que pude para levantarme y tomar una ducha. Eso me hizo bien, ya no me sentía tan aturdido. Tomé mi teléfono y llamé a Alice.

-Buenas tardes- me contestó burlona.

-Alice, de casualidad tienes una aspirina.

-Por supuesto. Por qué no bajas? Estamos almorzando, dentro de poco vamos a irnos.

-Muy bien. En un momento estoy allí.

Hice un recorrido por la habitación, haciendo un conteo mental de todas mis cosas, por si alguna se quedaba olvidada. Acomodé todo en mi maleta y bajé a encontrarme con Alice. Me sentía ansioso, por un momento creí que Bella estaría con ellos, pero cuando llegué únicamente vi a mi hermana y mi cuñado.

-Buenos días- saludé al llegar a la mesa.

-Como pasaste la noche?- me preguntó Jasper.

-La noche bien, la mañana es la que me está dando problemas.

Alice rió ante mi comentario.

-Donde esta mi aspirina?

-Deberías comer algo antes de tomarla. Te ordené un jugo de naranja por ahora, pero no sabia si querías algo en especial para comer. No sé si vas a desayunar o a almorzar.

Vi el menú rápidamente, la verdad no tenia deseos de nada, pero Alice tenía razón, no era buena idea tomar algún medicamento con el estómago vacío. Simplemente ordené unas tostadas y algo de fruta.

-Donde está Bella?- pregunté de repente.

Ellos voltearon a verse antes de que Alice me contestara.

-Ella ya se ha ido.

-Sola?

-Si. Pero no te preocupes, me llamará cada tanto para saber como va, justo como ayer.

Tal como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, el celular de Alice comenzó a vibrar sobre la mesa. Era ella. No pude evitar poner cara de ansiedad y estar atento a lo que Alice decía, tratando de escuchar su voz al otro lado de la línea, pero mi intento fue en vano. Me tranquilicé cuando escuché que Alice le pedía que siguiera con cuidado y que la llamaría dentro de poco.

-Todo bien?

Ella asintió.

-Bella es una chica fuerte- me dijo Alice. Jasper se levantó de la mesa excusándose. Comprendí que era hora de tener una plática con mi hermana mayor- pero me preocupas tú.

-Yo estoy perfectamente- le mentí.

-Edward, ayer hablé con ella, me contó todo lo que había pasado y créeme que los comprendo a ambos. Es lógico que estés enojado, que te sientas traicionado, nadie va a juzgarte si decides acabarlo de una vez, solo considera y analiza si en verdad eso es lo que quieres hacer. Porque la actitud que vi anoche me dice todo lo contrario.

-Alice… yo no quiero acabar nada. Acepto que cuando me lo dijo me sentí muy mal, lleno de resentimiento, pero yo la quiero y eso es mucho mas fuerte que todo lo malo que pueda pasar, no puedo odiarla ni apartarla; pero ella se rehúsa a acercarse nuevamente. Anoche lo intenté, pero ella no quiere hablar conmigo, tal vez es ella la que no desea mas esta relación.

-Lo único que puedo decirte es que ella se siente realmente mal, muy culpable y esta muy arrepentida por como pasaron las cosas. Y que si no lo conversan no podrán solucionar nada, sea lo que sea que decidan hacer.

-Se que tienes toda la razón. Pero ella es tan testaruda!

-Lo sé- me dijo con una risita.

-De verdad espero que todo se solucione para bien. En serio- me dijo tomando mi mano.

-Gracias, Alice. Y gracias por cuidar de ella también.

-Ni lo menciones, sabes que la quiero mucho.

-Creo que es hora de irnos. Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Tanya? vino conmigo, supongo que también va a regresar conmigo.

-Ella se fue muy de mañana con Irina. Me pidió que te dijera eso.

-Bien.

En el fondo me sentí aliviado, eso me daba tiempo para pensar más las cosas. Definitivamente la manera en que me había acercado a Bella anoche no era la mejor forma. Prácticamente la había acorralado, sin dejarle opción de nada, luego le insinué que se acostara conmigo, pero que clase de idiota era? Seguramente ella malinterpretó eso, tal vez haya creído que yo nada mas quería tenerla y seguir igual. Tal vez por eso me había rechazado.

Así que ahora tendría que hacer las cosas diferentes. Pero yo necesitaba una señal, algo que me dijera que ella también deseaba lo mismo, que todavía me seguía queriendo, que quería estar a mi lado nuevamente.

Tomé mis cosas y me despedí de Alice y de Jasper. Emprendí el camino con nuevos brillos, hablar con mi hermana me había hecho bien y me sentía tranquilo sabiendo que Bella también se había desahogado con ella. Según lo que me dijo mi hermana ella estaba arrepentida.

Estaba tratando de pensar positivo respecto a esto. Mi corazón palpitaba con la sola idea de la posibilidad de estar juntos de nuevo. De tenerla en mis brazos y decirle cuanto la amaba, que ella me lo dijera.

Conduje hasta mi apartamento, Emmett se encontraba allí mismo, Rosalie acababa de marcharse, eso me dio la oportunidad de contarle lo que había pasado durante la boda. El rió con una sonora carcajada, burlándose de mi porque no podía imaginarme borracho. Me puse serio esperando que terminara de reírse a mi costa.

-Emmett, puedes ser un adulto por un momento?- le dije de mala gana.

-Disculpa, Edward, pero me cuesta imaginarte con unos tragos de mas, siempre eres tan correcto…

Lejos de halagarme, eso me molestó un poco. Yo me consideraba un tipo aburrido pero me creía completamente capaz de dejarme llevar alguna vez, no ser siempre "el chico bueno".

Estuvimos conversando hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando nos acordamos que teníamos clases al día siguiente. Todos los catedráticos había comenzado a apresurar los planes de trabajo debido a que faltaba poco mas de una semana para la celebración de Accion de Gracias y nadie quería tener nada pendiente para esas fechas.

Por primera vez en tres semanas me fui a dormir con una sonrisa en el rostro, las conversaciones banales que a veces tenia con Emmett me ayudaban a relajarme, a reír por las estupideces que se le ocurrían. El era todo un caso.

Llegué a mi clase al día siguiente. Como una señal clara para la futura posible reconciliación volví a ocupar el sitio que antes teníamos con Bella, si ella estaba en la misma disposición que yo, entendería la indirecta y se sentaría nuevamente conmigo. Esperaba que el encuentro no fuera muy forzado.

Esperé mientras el salón se llenaba pero ella aun no aparecía. Comencé a preocuparme, pensado que le había podido pasar algo ayer que regresaba de la boda, pero si así hubiera sido, posiblemente me la hubiera topado en el camino, además Alice me había asegurando que Bella había llegado sana y salva a su apartamento.

El profesor entró y comenzó a repartir una única hoja con unas cuantas preguntas impresas. Otra prueba? Mierda! Y ahora que pretendía? La verdad con todo eso de la boda y el pequeño viaje, mis libros habían quedado rezagados en el mismo rincón en que los había encontrado esa mañana.

Bella entró en el último minuto, tan a prisa que se sentó en el primer asiento, en la primera fila ya que el profesor le hizo señas de que se acomodara pronto porque la prueba acababa de comenzar. Vi como dirigió la vista hacia el lugar en donde yo me había estado sentando estas últimas semanas con Tanya, todavía no había notado que yo estaba mas atrás.

Sonreí con petulancia al darme cuenta que ella me había buscado y había fruncido el seño cuando no me encontró allí. Comenzó a contestar las preguntas mientras yo hacia lo mismo. Estaba muy concentrada mientras jugaba nerviosamente con su lápiz pensando en las respuestas.

En realidad no estuvo tan complicado, acabé muy rápido y me levanté de mi asiento para entregar la prueba al profesor. Ella levantó la vista de repente y se encontró con mi mirada, dio un respingo al darse cuenta de mi presencia, definitivamente no esperaba encontrarme allí.

Aproveché la oportunidad para sonreírle, su cara comenzó a tornarse roja, como era habitual en ella, puedo jurar que sus hermosos ojos chocolate brillaron y luego su rostro dio paso a la sonrisa mas excelsa que haya podido ver alguna vez.

-Señor Cullen, puede volver a tomar asiento, la clase continuará después de la prueba.

La voz de este hombre inoportuno nos sacó del embeleso en que estábamos. Ella bajó la vista sin dejar de sonreír, me dirigí a regañadientes a mi asiento, pero me sentía realmente extasiado. Ella me había sonreído, así que no todo estaba perdido.

Tratando de disimular el movimiento ella volteó, supuse que buscando el lugar en donde yo estaba. Cuando me encontró y se dio cuenta del lugar que ocupaba volteó para esconder una sonrisa. Sonreí instintivamente ante esto.

La clase se había alargado muchísimo mas de lo debido, estaba tarde para mi siguiente clase. Maldita sea! Quería hablarle a Bella antes de irme, pero en cuanto el profesor nos liberó tuve que salir prácticamente corriendo, ella se quedó conversando con otros compañeros sobre la prueba que acabábamos de hacer. Sentí su mirada clavada en mi espalda hasta desaparecer tras la puerta.

Pasé el resto del día muy ansioso, pero lleno de expectativas, ella y yo compartíamos dos clases este semestre y en la primera habíamos dado el primer paso hacia un acercamiento a ser lo que éramos antes. No iba a tomarnos un día, pero era muchísimo mejor avanzar lentamente hacia una reconciliación segura que permanecer separados indefinidamente.

Tal vez desde otra perspectiva yo tendría que quedarme simplemente esperando que fuera ella quien quisiera arreglar el daño que había sufrido nuestra relación, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando y después de todo lo que había pasado este tiempo yo tenia la firme convicción de que ella todavía sentía algo muy fuerte por mi, y que para ella era mucho mas difícil romper esas barreras que ella misma había levantado por sentirse responsable de nuestra separación. Todas las reacciones que ella tenía, yo podía interpretarlas como si supiera de memoria el manual de su cuerpo, su mirada, sus sonrojos, cuando fruncía el ceño, cuando jugaba nerviosa con sus manos, cuando su respiración se agitaba. La conocía mas que a mi mismo y todo eso me gritaba que ella quería volver a mi lado. No podía permitirme que cargara sola con todas las consecuencias del asunto; la conocía demasiado bien para saber que con el simple hecho de la culpa era demasiado sufrimiento y yo no quería que ella sufriera bajo ningún término.

Al fin y al cabo, yo no podría jamás guardar ninguna clase de resentimiento hacia ella, el amor y la devoción que me inspiraba era mas potente que todo. Y si en mi recaía la responsabilidad de tomar la iniciativa para volver a estar con ella, la tomaría sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Cuando llegó la hora de segunda clase que compartíamos me apresuré hacia el salón. Me encontré al señor Rogers frente a la clase repartiendo las indicaciones para un nuevo proyecto. Me asignó con un grupo de alumnos escogidos de manera aleatoria. Para mi mala suerte Bella tendría que trabajar con un grupo diferente. Mierda! Allí se iba otra oportunidad de estar con ella mas tiempo.

La clase transcurrió entre miradas furtivas y sonrisas tímidas. Cada vez que la descubría viéndome ella se sonrojaba y rápidamente desviaba la vista en otra dirección. Me sentía increíblemente feliz, éramos como un par de bobos en plena fase de cortejo, como dos niños.

Al terminar la clase me acerqué a su asiento, ella estaba guardando sus cosas, por lo que no me vio acercándome.

-Hola- la saludé.

Ella dejó caer el libro que sostenía en la mano cuando escuchó mi voz. Levantó la mirada lentamente para encontrarse con mis ojos y nuevamente esa sensación de estar atrapado por ella me inundó. Pero esta vez reaccioné mas rápidamente, me incliné para recoger el libro que había producido un ruido sordo al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Me arrodillé frente a ella, muy cerca mi cabeza de su rodilla, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo tan vívido que casi pude sentir el calor emanando de ellas. Le entregué el libro mientras ella me daba las gracias aún sonrojada.

-Como te fue en la prueba de la mañana?- le pregunté tratando de sonar casual.

-Bien, espero- me dijo muy quedo.

Nos quedamos en silencio sin saber que decir. Abrimos la boca al mismo tiempo para decir algo y volvimos a quedarnos callados. Fui lo suficientemente cobarde como para no pedirle que saliéramos a tomar algo y conversar. Así que me levanté y me quedé dudando junto a ella.

-Bueno. Te veo luego- le dije de repente. Después de todo no quería forzar las cosas y haber cruzado un par de palabras ya era un gran avance.

-Okay. Que estés bien- me contestó.

Salí de allí con una sonrisa idiota en mi rostro. Esperando con ansias el día siguiente para volver a verla y hablarle.

A la mañana siguiente llegué muy temprano. Tomé el asiento del día anterior. Cuando Tanya llegó volteó a verme, me sonrió maliciosamente mientras levantaba una ceja. Le sonreí de vuelta y encogí mis hombros. Ella entendió inmediatamente y se sentó en la primera fila sola.

Me sentía impaciente, tamborileaba con mis dedos la madera de mi mesa esperando verla entrar.

Mientras el inoportuno de James Foster interrumpía mi espera con una pregunta acerca de la prueba del día anterior escuché a mis espaldas la voz mas angelical que he oído en mi vida.

-Hola. Puedo sentarme contigo?- me preguntó.

**Cha-cha-cha-chan!!! Hasta que por fin estos dos se van poniendo las pilas.**

**Gracias a todas por los reviews y alertas.**


	11. Paso a paso

**He hecho algo muy malo.**

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no son míos, lo único que puedo hacer es torturarlos, tal vez Meyer no se enoja conmigo. **

**Capítulo 10: Paso a paso.**

**BPOV**

No pude dormir esa noche, no sé si por la excitación y el alivio que había sentido al ver el negativo en esa prueba de embarazo o porque el susto y la preocupación todavía no me abandonaban; jamás había tenido que hacerme una prueba de embarazo antes.

Afortunadamente el maldito desliz que fui capaz de cometer aquella noche no pasó a mayores, de lo contrario no sé bien lo que hubiera hecho.

Digo, yo sería incapaz de interrumpir un embarazo, el aborto simplemente no era una opción, luego tampoco sería capaz de dar un hijo mío a un extraño. Por otro lado no sabía que reacciones esperar tanto de Edward como de Jacob. Había pensado tantas y tantas posibilidades y la única viabilidad que veía era la de convertirme en una madre soltera, de ninguna manera hubiera hecho el intento de unirme a Jacob por eso, tampoco le hubiera pedido a Edward hacerse cargo del bebe de otro.

Pero ya no valía la pena pensar en eso, yo no estaba embarazada y era todo lo que importaba.

Desperté al día siguiente con la misma sensación de cansancio por culpa de una noche mal dormida, no es que hubiera dormido bien estas últimas semanas, pero anoche había sentido como una brutal descarga de endorfinas que mas que relajarme me pusieron en estado de alerta, pero el alivio que sentía era comparable a muy pocas cosas.

Tomé una ducha caliente en la mañana antes de salir hacia la universidad. La ansiedad de ver a Edward y la manera en que iba a comportarse después de lo que había pasado en la boda de Mike y Jessica no me daba tregua.

Iba en mi auto rumbo a mi primera clase cuando sentí una conocida molesta humedad en mi entrepierna.

Genial!

Mi periodo se había dignado en aparecer. Hubiera sido de mucha ayuda para mi salud mental que hiciera acto de presencia el sábado o el domingo, pero en fin! Lo recibí de buena gana pues eso me terminaba de confirmar el negativo de la prueba.

Al llegar a la universidad corrí hacia los sanitarios, no quería que ocurriera un "accidente" vergonzoso. Esto me hizo llegar tarde a mi clase.

Caminé apresurada a mi aula, cuando entré me encontré al Señor Reed frente a mis compañeros dándoles instrucciones sobre lo que aparentemente era una prueba sorpresa.

Mierda!

Durante el fin de semana ni siquiera me había acordado que yo asistía a la universidad. La prueba ya había comenzado por lo que el profesor me indicó que me sentara en el primer asiento libre. Inmediatamente volteé hacia donde sabía que Edward debía estar. El no estaba allí, eso me desconcertó. Porque no había llegado a clases? Habría despertado sintiéndose mal? Después de todo el no acostumbraba tomar de más y el día de la boda evidentemente se le había pasado un poco la mano.

Fruncí el ceño mientras barajaba mis hipótesis, luego me obligué a mi misma a concentrar mi atención en las preguntas que tenía en la hoja de prueba. No estaba tan complicada como yo pensaba.

Luego de un momento sumergidos en un silencio macabro en que solo se escuchaba el crujido de las hojas de papel, noté por el rabillo del ojo que alguien se levantaba y caminaba hacia el profesor. Había terminado tan pronto?

Levanté mi vista para saber quien había sido el erudito y me sobresalté al encontrarme con la figura de Edward. Pero que demonios? Donde estaba metido?

Su mirada se encontró con la mía y de nuevo la sensación maravillosa de aquel día, de repente el me sonrió. Wow! Su sonrisa era la cosa mas hermosa que alguna vez hayan visto mis ojos, mi corazón dio un respingo y se aceleró estrepitosamente. Creo que también le sonreí, no estoy muy segura, pero supongo que lo hice, considerando la felicidad que sentía en mi interior. Era increíble como con una sonrisa él podía sacudir todo mi mundo.

-Señor Cullen, puede volver a tomar asiento, la clase continuará después de la prueba.

Bajé la mirada cuando escuché la voz del señor Reed y me di cuenta que nos habíamos quedado en trance en medio de la clase.

Edward caminó hacia algún lugar detrás de mí, pero donde se había sentado? Tratando de disimular mi búsqueda, me estiré sobre mi asiento masajeando mi cuello, giré mi cabeza para poder ver hacia atrás.

El estaba en el mismo sitio que habíamos ocupado durante todo el semestre. Sonreí para mí al comprender el mensaje que me estaba enviando, el estaba dispuesto a perdonar mi falta y la mejor manera de decírmelo era ocupando nuestros asientos, así él sabía que yo comprendería que deseaba que volviéramos a ser lo que éramos antes de mi estúpido error.

El Señor Reed no se callaba nunca, se había tomado mas tiempo extendiéndose en sus explicaciones. Yo tenía una hora vacante luego de esta pero varios de los otros alumnos no, incluyendo a Edward. Así que en cuanto el profesor nos dijo que podíamos retirarnos muchos salieron corriendo hacia sus siguientes clases.

Vi como Edward se alejaba, en verdad que era tarde. Suspiré mientras escuchaba a unos compañeros hacer algunos comentarios sobre la prueba que acabábamos de hacer, en general me había ido bien.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió monótonamente como siempre, pero un revoltijo comenzó a invadir mi estómago a medida que se acercaba la segunda hora de clase que compartía con Edward. Me sentí nerviosa de una manera casi ridícula preguntándome que iba a pasar, si íbamos a sentarnos juntos nuevamente o no. Me encaminé hacia el salón y el señor Rogers se encontraba formando pequeños grupos entre sus alumnos para asignarnos un proyecto.

Mira qué casualidad! Edward y yo no estábamos en el mismo grupo como era de esperarse. Me senté junto a los chicos con que tendría que trabajar, ellos comenzaron a discutir sobre la mejor manera de comenzar el proyecto y mi atención se perdió en el asunto cuando volteé hacia donde estaba Edward y lo encontré mirándome, ambos sonreímos.

En ese momento supe que debía hacer algo de una buena vez, no debía ser tan cobarde. Si yo casi lo había echado a perder debía hacer lo posible por repararlo. La culpa me había rebasado pero nuestras miradas y sonrisas me estaban dando el impulso que necesitaba para ponerme manos a la obra en recuperar al hombre de mi vida, de quien me había enamorado irrevocablemente.

Pero que debía hacer?

En primer lugar, ya que había superado la etapa de auto compadecimiento y había aceptado que cometí un error que era irremediable solamente si así lo aceptaba, me centraría en acercarme nuevamente, pero con cautela, debía averiguar hasta donde estaba él dispuesto a avanzar, después de todo, yo no sabía si él buscaba únicamente una amistad o me quería de nuevo como su novia. No es que yo dudara de su amor, pero no sabía hasta que punto llegaba su tolerancia en este asunto, yo había herido su orgullo, le había faltado el respeto y había fallado en la relación.

No quería hacerme falsas ilusiones de volver a estar con él. Esto nos iba a tomar algo de tiempo, pero debía avanzar paso a paso.

Estaba sumergida en mis cavilaciones mientras mecánicamente recogía mis cosas para guardarlas, la clase ya había concluido.

-Hola- escuché una voz decir muy cerca de mí. Reconocería esa voz incluso en un hall atiborrado de gente gritando. Me paralicé en ese instante y el libro que sostenía en la mano cayó junto a mis pies con un ruido sordo. Levanté mi mirada lentamente, con miedo a descubrir que simplemente estaba alucinando. Sus ojos me atraparon de nuevo, pero entonces se inclinó para tomar el libro que seguía en el suelo. Sentí su suave aliento sobre mi rodilla descubierta, y mi cara comenzó a arder, era increíble lo que él producía en mi con su sola cercanía.

Me extendió el libro mientras le daba las gracias.

-Como te fue en la prueba de la mañana?- me preguntó.

-Bien, espero- le contesté. Me sentía cohibida por alguna razón.

Luego de un silencio algo incómodo se despidió de mí. Me quedé ida por un buen rato. No asimilaba todavía lo que acababa de pasar. Esa había sido nuestra primera conversación desde hacía varias semanas, y al decir conversación exagero, pues fueron únicamente unas cuantas palabras, pero no me importaba. De nuevo sentía que las piezas volvían a acomodarse en su lugar.

Si, el definitivamente quería mas que amistad, y yo estaba mas que dispuesta a poner en práctica todo lo que estaba a mi alcance para recuperar nuestra relación. Me pasé el día feliz, no podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esa noche mis sueños no fueron pesadillas, el despertar no fue miserable, aun sintiendo la ausencia de su cuerpo junto a mi entre las sábanas, la plena convicción que eso no duraría mucho tiempo hizo que me relajara mientras me ponía en pie para ir a mis clases.

Caminé hacia mi salón, sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, así que cuando entré, lo primero que hice fue buscar a Edward con la mirada, mi rostro se iluminó cuando me di cuenta donde estaba sentado; de reojo me fijé en una cabellera rubia en la primera fila, pero nada me importaba menos que eso. Caminé con paso firme hacia donde él estaba.

-Hola. Puedo sentarme contigo?- le pregunté.

El dejó de decir lo que sea que le estuviera diciendo a James Foster, se volteó lentamente y sus labios se curvaron regalándome una sonrisa maravillosa.

-Por supuesto- me dijo con entusiasmo.

Tomé asiento y al segundo siguiente mi mente quedó en blanco. Ahora que debía hacer? Hablarle como antes? Como si acabáramos de conocernos? Supe por su expresión que seguramente el estaba teniendo la misma duda.

-Como has estado?- preguntamos al mismo tiempo. Reímos ante esto.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Rasqué mi cabeza algo nerviosa.

-Te pasa algo?- me preguntó. Si, él me conocía tan bien.

-No, es solo… que… estoy es un poco incómodo- al instante me arrepentí de haber dicho aquello.

-Si, sé a lo que te refieres- me dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

La clase pasó sin enterarme de que trataba, yo simplemente estaba sumergida en la sensación de tener a Edward a mi lado, lo cual me hacía sentir increíblemente bien. Nuestras miradas se encontraban de vez en cuando y ninguno podía evitar sonreír.

Estábamos comportándonos como dos bebes en kínder garden que juegan a ser novios, aún no había llegado al punto de tomarnos de la mano, si, éramos demasiado infantiles pero yo temía romper la frágil felicidad que volvía lentamente a instalarse entre nosotros. No quería arruinarlo yendo demasiado deprisa, supongo que él también pensaba lo mismo.

Durante toda la semana, cada vez que nos despedíamos nos dábamos un beso en la mejilla, esa era la intención, pero por alguna "extraña razón" el beso siempre terminaba en la comisura de los labios y eso nos hacia sonrojar.

Lastimosamente los profesores no nos daban tregua con las clases, así que fue prácticamente imposible poder vernos fuera de la universidad, todavía nos sentíamos un poco extraños cuando estábamos juntos, pero yo me había propuesto acabar con esa situación de una buena vez.

Así fue como el día viernes le sugerí que podíamos vernos para cenar.

-Puedo cocinar en mi casa- le dije.

-Lasagna?- me preguntó con entusiasmo. Ese era su plato favorito, y no por alardear, yo la preparaba deliciosamente.

Sonreí antes de asentir.

-Entonces te veo a las 8.

-Bien, allí estaré puntual.

Uff! Hoy era el día, lo sabía. Hoy íbamos a definir nuestra nueva relación, y esperaba que en todos los aspectos. Yo iba a darle una explicación y a pedirle un millón de disculpas, a pedirle que me aceptara de nuevo y que diéramos vuelta a la página. Según lo que percibía él se encontraba en la mejor disposición para perdonarme y estar conmigo y eso me complacía, el no había dejado de quererme después de todo lo que yo había hecho.

Al salir de la universidad pasé por el supermercado comprando lo que iba a necesitar. Había planificado toda la tarde. Llegaría a mi apartamento, prepararía la cena muy temprano, ordenaría un poco el lugar, y finalmente me arreglaría yo mientras metía la comida en el horno, todo iba a estar a tiempo y la cena estaría lista y caliente para cuando el llegara.

Compré lo necesario mas una botella de vino, todo tenía que ser especial, esta noche era mi oportunidad para recuperar a mi amor, así que haría uso de todas mis armas femeninas en caso de que tuviera alguna duda; estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle todo, a jugármelas por él, tal como no lo había hecho aquella noche terrible, me sentía realmente mal cada vez que lo recordaba, así que di un gran suspiro de resignación, eso no podía cambiarlo de ninguna manera y no me quedaba mas que afrontarlo y superarlo.

Tal como lo planeé llegué a casa temprano, me puse ropa cómoda y preparé todo en la cocina; limpié un poco la sala, Ángela me concedió la noche a solas en el apartamento, ella dormiría donde Ben, lo cual me resultaba perfecto.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando busqué los candelabros para colocarlos en la mesa, mientras pensaba que ropa iba a usar. La lasagna estaba preparada lista para que la metiera en el horno, pero eso tendría que esperar un poco mas, todavía era muy temprano.

Estaba colocando el mantel cuando el timbre del apartamento sonó.

-Que raro- me dije a mi mismo- no espero a nadie y dudo que sea Edward, es muy temprano todavía.

Me dirigí a abrir la puerta y en cuanto lo hice me quedé paralizada, con la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-Jacob. Pero que haces aquí?- le pregunté con indignación.

**Jacob ha vuelto! Y ahora qué querrá?**

**Aprovecho para agradecer por los reviews y alertas para esta historia y quiero invitarlas a leer mi otro fic, está completo, no es tan drástico como este, pero la historia es muy tierna. Espero que también les guste.**

**Besos a todas.**


	12. Nada es lo que parece

**He hecho algo muy malo.**

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no son míos, lo único que puedo hacer es torturarlos, tal vez Meyer no se enoja conmigo. **

**Capítulo 10: Nada es lo que parece.**

**BPOV**

-Jacob. Pero que haces aquí?- le pregunté con indignación.

-Vaya! Que amable recibimiento.

-No te hagas el ofendido, por favor.

-Puedo pasar al menos?

-No- le dije con firmeza, impidiéndole pasar.

-Vengo en son de paz.

-Si, claro, conozco tus buenas intenciones.

-No, no las conoces- me dijo muy serio.

-Por el amor de Dios, Jacob! Vete, he tenido demasiados problemas ya y estoy intentando arreglar mi vida, no me lo pongas mas difícil.

-Aunque no lo creas, me duele que pienses así de mí, pero que puedo decir? Me lo gané a pulso.

-Jacob, por favor. No quiero otro enfrentamiento entre Edward y tu.

-Tienes miedo de que lo muela a golpes?- me dijo socarrón.

-Jake…

Suspiró pesadamente y bajó la mirada.

-Lo que quiero decirte es importante, por favor, déjame hablar contigo solo un momento… por favor…

Con recelo me hice a un lado para que pasara, había algo raro en su mirada, era una mezcla de melancolía y algo más que no supe descifrar.

-No demores mucho, por favor.

-No te preocupes, lo que tengo que decir es rápido.

-Y bien?

-Me voy, Bella…

-A que te refieres? Te vas? Adonde?

-He logrado conseguir una beca… en Alemania, debo irme el mes que viene, así que he decidido regresar a La Push a estar con mi padre el tiempo que resta.

-Pero… pero, y que pasará con tu carrera? Ya no vas a ir a clases?

-Creo que se me haría muy difícil venir desde Alemania todos los días a mis clases- me dijo riendo mientras me sacaba la lengua.

Sonreí a eso, en verdad había sido una pregunta estúpida. No había asimilado bien lo que me estaba diciendo, el se iba a marchar a otro continente, al fin había logrado conseguir una aceptación en una universidad de Alemania y se iría. No pude evitar sentir tristeza por eso; a pesar de lo que había pasado, él había formado una bonita parte de mi vida, había sido mi primer novio, mi primera vez y ahora que ya no podría dar por sentado su presencia, me invadió una nostalgia terrible.

-Bueno, felicidades, es una gran oportunidad.

-Si, lo es.- me dijo con tristeza.

-Jake… a pesar de todo te deseo mucha suerte en todo esto. Me alegra que pases un tiempo con tu padre antes de marcharte, te va a extrañar mucho cuando te vayas.

-Bella… yo…

-Si?

-Yo… te debo una disculpa- me dijo con dificultad.

No supe que decirle en ese momento, no sabía si quería rememorar todo otra vez, no quería escucharlo de sus labios, pero era un tema inconcluso que me había acarreado demasiados problemas y después de todo, yo le tenía mucho cariño y deseaba que todo quedara en paz entre nosotros.

-Se que hice mal, pero quiero arreglar las cosas antes de irme.

-No tienes que decir nada. Olvidemos el asunto, por favor.

-No, Bella. Yo no puedo olvidarlo. Me he odiado por eso desde hace mucho… - y se quedó callado al igual que yo.

-Ese día…- siguió al fin.

-Jacob…

-Ese día, no fue exactamente lo que tu piensas…

-De que estás hablando?

-Que ese día… tu y yo nunca… tú no te acostaste conmigo…

Abrí mis ojos como platos, no comprendía lo que me estaba diciendo; no, yo recordaba aquella noche, a pesar del alcohol, recordaba bien cuando fui al bar, cuando bebí y bailé con él, cuando estaba desnuda en la cama con él, si, estaba segura que eso no lo había soñado.

-Qué? Pero si estuvimos aquí en mi habitación y yo…

-Yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, créeme que lo hubiera hecho y no me hubiera arrepentido, pero te pusiste a lloriquear por él, y yo no pude hacer el amor contigo mientras llamabas lo llamabas a él, luego te quedaste dormida. Yo no soy un canalla, Bella, yo te quiero de verdad, nunca me hubiera aprovechado de esa manera de ti.

-Pero tu me dijiste que…

-Te mentí, Bella, simplemente porque no podía soportar que lo prefirieras a él en lugar de a mí, porque aún te quiero y quería que él sintiera lo mismo que yo sentí cuando te apartó de mi lado. Pero después de todo perdí, él te sigue teniendo y tú estás enamorada de él. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberte mentido.

Sentí como en mi interior comenzó a crecer una ola increíblemente grande de ira, todo el sufrimiento que había sentido desde hacía días, todo el remordimiento, la culpa, el enojo, la decepción, el menosprecio hacia mí misma, la resignación, el susto del embarazo, la impotencia, la soledad, el llanto, todo eso invadió mi cuerpo desde el interior, generando descargas hacia mi cara, mis piernas, mis brazos.

Todo lo que sentía se materializó cuando mi mano se cerró fuertemente y mi puño viajó hacia la cara de Jacob con una fuerza descomunal considerando que era yo la que lo había golpeado. Sentí mi mano doler y mis ojos inundarse de lagrimas, pero no me importó, la rabia que sentía me impedía pensar con claridad en lo que acababa de hacer.

-Eres un maldito infeliz, Jacob!- le grité- Como pudiste hacerme eso? Te das cuenta de que casi arruino mi vida por tu culpa? Cómo pudiste hacerme algo así?

El me miraba con culpa, acariciando su mandíbula.

-Perdóname, Bella.

-Crees que podría?- le dije llorando- Vete por favor, solo… vete.

-Bella, escúchame…

-No, Jacob. Creo que ya has dicho suficiente.

-Se que no te sirve de nada saberlo, pero estoy tan arrepentido, y no podría vivir tranquilo si no hubiera venido a decírtelo antes de irme.

-Vaya! Me alegro que hayas logrado limpiar tu conciencia- le dije con sarcasmo.

El caminó hacia mí y yo retrocedí instintivamente.

-Por favor, no te acerques.

-Bella, solo escúchame y te prometo que no voy a volver a molestarte nunca, esta es quizás la última vez que nos veamos…

El estaba llorando? Algo en mi interior se removió, jamás lo había visto llorar. Pese a todo lo que sentía respecto a él, no pude evitar sentir pena, por todo, por como habían sucedido las cosas, por cómo iban a terminar.

De pronto hizo algo que no me esperaba, se arrodilló delante de mí llorando como un niño.

-Solo dime que me perdonas y me iré.

-Jake…

-Dímelo, Bella. Sé que no lo merezco pero necesito que me perdones.

Yo no podía dejar de llorar, de rabia, de tristeza. Dios! Sentía tantas emociones en ese momento. Jacob no despegaba su mirada del suelo mientras seguía pidiéndome perdón.

-Jake, por favor, levántate. No tenemos porque hacernos esto.

-Si, si tenemos- me contestó

De repente levantó su mirada, sus ojos negros estaban vidriosos y su labio inferior temblaba levemente. Siempre lo había visto como a un niño, al que debía cuidar y consentir. Aun con todo lo que sentía no quería verlo así, no ahora que el se iba a marchar. El logró tomar mi mano y la besó.

-Perdóname, Bella…

Suspiré pasando la mano que tenía libre por mi cabello con frustración.

-Esta bien, Jacob. Pero por favor levántate.

Volvió a besarme la mano.

-Gracias, Bella! No sabes cuanto necesitaba eso.

Que caso tenía alargar esto? Al hacerme consciente de lo que acababa de confesarme, un alivio infinito recorrió mi cuerpo, después de todo yo no había sido infiel a Edward, había llamado su nombre aún estando con otro hombre a punto de hacer el amor. Yo no le había fallado.

-Supongo que ahora debo marcharme.

La voz de Jacob interrumpió mis pensamientos. Volteé a verlo aun asimilando todo. Sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, en mi rostro comenzó a dibujarse una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-No lo hice! En realidad no lo hice!

-Por supuesto que no. Estuviste diciendo cuanto lo querías y que no querías pelear con él…

-Como quisiera que nada de esto hubiera pasado.

El sonrió con tristeza.

-Ahora que sabes la verdad, ya puedes dejar de martirizarte. Ahora me voy…

Caminó hasta la puerta, la abrió y al salir volteó hacia mí.

-Nos vemos… algún día.

Caminé hasta donde él estaba.

-Que tengas suerte, Jake. Cuídate mucho.

-No vas a darme un abrazo de despedida?

-No creo que sea buena idea- le dije sinceramente.

-Vamos, Bella! Es la última vez que me verás.

Dudé un poco antes de acercarme. El rodeó inmediatamente mi cintura con sus grandes brazos y me estrechó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, inhaló ampliamente el olor de mi cabello y suspiró. Elevé mis brazos para enlazarlos en su cuello mientras me sostenía con la punta de mis pies para lograr alcanzarlo.

-Gracias Bella.

No contesté.

-Espero no interrumpir nada importante.

Me tensé inmediatamente entre los brazos de Jake, me deshice de su agarré y volteé hacia Edward. Estaba parado a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros, tenia la cara desencajada, sus puños fuertemente cerrados; respiraba pesadamente mientras nos observaba desde el lugar donde se había quedado clavado. Sus ojos destilaban ira, su mandíbula estaba tensa.

-Edward…

Comencé a temblar irremediablemente, no soportaría otro enfrentamiento entre ambos.

-Tranquilízate, Cullen. Ya me iba- le dijo Jacob alzando ambas manos en señal de paz- Bella te lo explicará todo.

Jacob comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección en que se encontraba Edward para marcharse, vi sus intenciones de abalanzarse nuevamente sobre Jacob como aquel día en la universidad.

-Edward por favor. Déja que se vaya. Ven, entra… por favor.

El se pinchó el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar intentando calmarse mientras Jacob se alejaba.

Cuando estuvo mas calmado me encaminé hacia la puerta y me quedé allí, invitándolo a entrar. El dudó, pero luego caminó enérgicamente al interior, se detuvo de repente y sin voltearse exclamó:

-Bonito espectáculo el que vine a ver. Tal vez si hubiera venido más temprano lo hubiera apreciado desde el principio.

-Edward… no es lo que piensas- le dije con voz débil.

-Y que se supone que voy a pensar, Bella? Estaban abrazados!- estaba alzando la voz y girándose para encararme.

-El vino a despedirse.

Bufó.

-Es en serio, Edward. Se va del país. Créeme, no te estoy mintiendo, fue eso, nada mas que eso…

-Espero que se vaya al mismísimo infierno- dijo con rabia, como si hablara solo para él.

Comencé a llorar y a sollozar silenciosamente. De nuevo una situación estúpida y nosotros discutiendo, aún no habíamos vuelto del todo y ya estábamos a punto de mandarlo a la mierda una vez mas. Me aterré al comprender que lo que acababa de pasar podía echar por tierra todos los intentos que estaba haciendo para lograr estar con Edward de nuevo, porque me asustaba que no pudiera confiar en mí nunca más.

Sentí las manos de Edward agarrarme por los brazos.

-Te hizo algo? Te lastimó?- me preguntó, toda su rabia se había disipado dándole paso a la preocupación. Negué con la cabeza.

-Entonces porque lloras?

-Porque el… el me dijo que…- me era difícil articular palabras mientras sollozaba.

-Que te dijo?

-Que no me acosté con él- Edward me vio con desconcierto- Era mentira, Edward. Yo no estuve con él, lo inventó todo para molestarnos.

El seguía viéndome de la misma manera, hubiera pagado lo que fuera por saber que cruzaba por su mente en ese momento, le creería? Lo dudaría? Creería que lo estaba inventando yo?

Su mirada fue cambiando lentamente, como si estuviera encajando cada una de las palabras que yo acababa de pronunciar. Sentí miedo, no sabía que reacción esperar, si eso no iba a cambiar en nada el punto en que nos encontrábamos, no lo sabía y eso me aterraba.

De pronto hizo algo que no me esperaba se abalanzó hacia mi y rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos, apretándome tan fuertemente contra el que me elevó del suelo y quedé colgando de sus brazos. Posó su mandíbula en mi hombro sin dejar de apretarme, respiraba pesadamente. Luego de un momento sentí una sensación cálida deslizándose sobre mi piel, se sentía como si fueran lágrimas, acaso estaba llorando?

-Edward- lo llamé muy bajito. El simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Sentí que me faltaba el aire, su abrazo no aflojaba y considerando que mis pies colgaban a una considerable altura desde el suelo y ni siquiera era posible pararme de puntillas, hice lo que me pareció mas conveniente en ese momento, me apoyé con mis brazos sobre mis hombros y enrollé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. Eso estaba mucho mejor, yo tampoco quería alejarme de él.

El movió una de sus manos y la metió por debajo de mi pelo, cerrando su puño para atrapar un mechón dentro de él.

-Bella… - me dijo luego de un momento increíblemente largo- nunca, pero nunca jamás intentes alejarme de tu lado otra vez… porque entonces literalmente voy a morir.

Mis ojos se aguaron de nuevo al escuchar sus palabras, como seria yo capaz de volver a alejarme de él? moriríamos de la misma manera. Acaricié su cabello con ambas manos, pegándome más a su cuerpo, como si fuera eso posible.

-Nunca, Edward- le dije con dificultad.

El se separó un poco para buscar mi mirada, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, su boca entreabierta y sus mejillas eran surcadas por finos ríos de lágrimas. Acarició mis mejillas con su pulgar, paseando sus ojos por todo mi rostro.

De pronto y sin previo aviso sus labios atraparon mi boca con urgencia, con desesperación. Introdujo su lengua ferozmente para encontrarse con la mía, mientras tomaba mi cabeza entre sus manos para acercarme más a él. La sensación era tan exquisita que de inmediato mis labios se movieron devorando los suyos con impaciencia, tomando su labio inferior entre mis dientes. Mi entrepierna se humedeció de inmediato ante este encuentro y la premura con que estábamos besando. Gemí contra su boca, lo que provocó que el hiciera lo mismo.

Caminó conmigo hacia el sillón de la sala sin dejar de besarnos. Me depositó en él y se arrodilló frente a mi entre mis piernas.

-Te amo, Bella…

-Yo también te amo, Edward, perdóname por todo lo que…

-Shhh! No digas nada ahora- me interrumpió. En seguida volvió a besarme mientras deslizaba sus manos por mis costados y subía mi blusa impacientemente. Hice lo mismo con su camiseta, mientras me obligaba a recostarme en el sillón. El acariciaba mis piernas con manos hábiles.

Su boca llenó de besos mi cuello, bajando peligrosamente hasta mis senos, deslizó los tirantes de mi sostén liberándome de él, sus labios no demoraron en capturar mis pezones, una descarga de energía me recorrió al sentir la humedad de su lengua sobre ellos.

Íbamos deshaciéndonos de las prendas que nos estorbaban. Mis manos ávidas se deslizaban por su pecho perfecto mientras el devoraba cada centímetro de mi piel. Se sentó en el sofá y me tomó por la cadera para que me colocara a horcajadas sobre él. El roce de nuestros sexos nos provocó excitantes gemidos; me encontraba tan húmeda y preparada para recibirlo cuando me incorporé en mis rodillas para descender sobre su miembro erecto.

Bajé lentamente y tortuosamente para que se deslizara dentro de mí y me llenara completamente. El me sostenía por mis caderas, luchando con su propia ansiedad. Sus pupilas dilatadas me gritaban cuanto se estaba conteniendo. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a subir y bajar sobre él. La sensación de sentir su calor dentro de mi cuerpo era indescriptible. El marcó nuestro ritmo guiando mis caderas.

Deslizó sus manos hasta mi espalda haciendo que me inclinara para capturar mis labios con los suyos con brusquedad pero sin hacerme daño, deslizó su lengua por mi cuello y mis senos, haciendo que un millón de sensaciones se arremolinaran en mi interior, mi cuerpo se estaba anticipando para volar al infinito.

Miles de corrientes nacían desde mi vientre, amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento, el cúmulo de sensaciones latentes iba y venía por todo mi ser, me tensé cuando sentí tocar ese momento maravilloso en que mi cuerpo liberó su ansiedad con el mas maravilloso estallido de placer.

Mi orgasmo fue tan violento que Edward gruñó al sentir mis paredes estrecharse alrededor de su miembro. Mi respiración era incontrolable, tuve que detenerme un momento para reponerme, pero sabía que Edward también estaba cerca, así que retomé el movimiento con más urgencia.

Sus dedos se enterraron sobre mi carne mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, se encontraba al borde del paraíso, así que cambié un poco mis movimientos para hacerlo alcanzar el cielo.

Gritó mi nombre mientras una calidez invadía el interior de mi vientre. El movimiento se detuvo. Ambos respirando con dificultad. Edward abrió los ojos para encontrarse con mi mirada, sus mejillas teñidas con un rubor encantador, su pecho subía y bajaba erráticamente con cada respiración.

Me rodeó con sus brazos acercándome a su pecho; besó mi cabello, mientras exclamaba con dificultad.

-Te amo, Bella. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Edward…

Y de esa manera nos quedamos largo rato, supe que me estaba quedando dormida cuando él se movió un poco y me sobresalté.

-Disculpa- me dijo con voz suave.

-Estoy bien- le dije- estaba quedándome dormida.

El sonrió.

Deposité un beso casto sobre su pecho.

No podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, lo mismo que mi rubor. Ahora me sentía plena, por fin habíamos vuelto al lugar al que pertenecíamos.

**Ay, Dios! Mi primer lemmon, no es tan extenso ni tan específico, pero creo que ha quedado bien, que les ha parecido a ustedes? Estuvo buena la reconciliación?**

**Que opinan de lo desgraciado que fue Jacob?**

**Solamente una persona (****danielaa21) sospechó desde el principio que Jacob y Bella nunca se acostaron, o bueno, al menos fue la única que me lo dijo :oP. Gracias a Sil por darme la idea de mandar a Jacob lejos-lejos, jeje.**

**Ya volvieron pero todavía no ha terminado el fic.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	13. Nunca mas

**He hecho algo muy malo.**

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no son míos, lo único que puedo hacer es torturarlos, tal vez Meyer no se enoja conmigo. **

**Capítulo 11: Nunca más.**

**EPOV**

Había pasado una semana entera con una sonrisa idiota pintada en mi cara, despertando cada día con las ansias de volver a estar junto a ella. Pero los deberes en las clases no me ayudaban en nada, había tanto que hacer que durante la semana me fue imposible pedirle tiempo fuera de la universidad.

Ella fue mas valiente y decidida que yo, el viernes que me sugirió vernos y cocinar algo en su apartamento, me pareció perfecto, pues ella se sentiría relajada y no estaríamos rodeados de extraños en algún restaurante.

-Lasagna?- exclamé mas como una petición que como una pregunta. Era mi plato favorito y ella lo preparaba de una manera deliciosa.

Sonrió y asintió.

Salí de la universidad ese día hecho un puñado de nervios. Esa noche, lo sabía, íbamos a definir el rumbo que tomaría nuestra relación; aunque "definir" no era el término indicado, pues yo sabía muy bien lo que quería: la quería a ella de regreso junto a mí. El único obstáculo que podría haberme hecho desistir seria que ella no quisiera estar conmigo, pero yo estaba seguro, o al menos eso quería pensar, que ella no me rechazaría.

Me detuve rumbo a mi apartamento en una tienda decorada de una manera muy cursi, con corazones, flores de papel y esas cosas. No quería llegar con las manos vacías, así que me lancé a los estantes a buscar algo que pudiera gustarle. No tardé mucho en encontrar un pequeño leopardo de peluche que sostenía un corazón con un "Te amo" escrito en letras doradas.

A ella le gustaban los leopardos y este se veía, tengo que admitirlo, bastante… tierno. Si Emmett me escuchara…

Tomé el peluche y una caja de chocolates con menta, sus favoritos. Me acerqué a la chica de la caja para cancelar mi compra. La rubia al verme se sobresaltó un poco y me regaló una sonrisa sugerente; observó el pequeño peluche y los chocolates.

-Alguien especial?- me preguntó tratando de sonar desinteresada.

-Mi novia- le dije decidido.

-Oh… - exclamó nada mas con un poco de decepción.

-Seguro le va a encantar- me dijo luego de un momento.

-Estoy seguro que si…

Colocó todo en una pequeña bolsa de papel y me lo entregó, volviendo a regalarme una de esas sonrisas. Le di las gracias y salí de allí, repitiéndome a mi mismo jamás volver a entrar a esta tienda y menos en compañía de Bella, ella jamás me había hecho una escena de celos, pero yo sabía cómo a ella le molestaban los flirteos de otras mujeres y a mi simplemente no me interesaba ver a otras. Bella tenía mi corazón y mi ser en sus manos, serían suyos hasta la eternidad.

Fui a mi apartamento a esperar que pasara el tiempo, aun era muy temprano, así que comencé a dar vueltas como león enjaulado, imaginándome como sería la charla que tendría con ella. Sabía muy bien lo que iba a decirle, que no me importaba lo que había pasado, que olvidáramos todo y nos concentráramos en nuestra nueva relación, que esto era nada mas un bache en el camino. Si ella había estado con Jacob, eso no iba a cambiar mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Me di una ducha y me cambié de ropa.

Las 6 de la tarde.

Wow! El tiempo pasa tan lento cuando necesitamos lo contrario. No sabía que mas hacer para entretenerme mientras esperaba. De pronto se me ocurrió la idea de ir a su apartamento en ese momento. La excusa? Ayudarle a preparar la cena en lo que pudiera. Eso me daría mas tiempo para estar con ella; no me permitiría meter las manos en la lasagna, pero como excusa era total y absolutamente válida.

Así que tomé las llaves de mi auto y conduje muy despacio hacia su edificio. El peluche y los chocolates estaban en el asiento del copiloto, pero pensé que lo mejor sería dárselos luego, así que por los momentos se quedarían dentro del auto.

Estacioné cerca de la entrada y me dispuse a subir lentamente hacia su puerta. Doblé la esquina del pasillo y me quedé petrificado. Distinguí frente a su apartamento un tipo alto y fornido, podría reconocer a ese maldito en cualquier parte. Mi sangre comenzó a hervir de la rabia, que demonios hacia en el edificio de Bella? De MI Bella!

Me acerqué un poco mas y mi alma se fue al piso de golpe, sentí un revoltijo de emociones arremolinándose en mi cabeza, mis puños se cerraron de forma automática y comencé a respirar pesadamente cuando vi la pequeña figura de Bella entre los brazos de ese perro.

Pero qué demonios estaba pasando?

Es que acaso había entendido mal sus señales y me estaba citando para mandarme a la mierda definitivamente?

No, no podía ser, debía haber otra explicación.

Me acerqué un poco más y casi sin pensarlo exclamé con sarcasmo:

-Espero no interrumpir nada importante.

Bella se tensó inmediatamente y se soltó del abrazo de Jacob y se volteó hacia mí.

-Edward…

Comenzó a temblar levemente, estoy seguro que temía que nos agarráramos a golpes nuevamente y aquí no habría nadie para separarnos, pero esta vez, yo lo iba a matar o al menos a mandarlo al hospital con unos cuantos huesos rotos.

-Tranquilízate, Cullen. Ya me iba- exclamó Jacob alzando ambas manos en señal de paz- Bella te lo explicará todo.

Comenzó a caminar en mi dirección para marcharse. Me fue casi imposible reprimir el impulso de lanzarme contra él.

-Edward por favor. Deja que se vaya. Ven, entra… por favor- me dijo Bella con la voz rota.

Traté de calmarme por ella.

Cuando creyó verme más calmado caminó hacia la puerta y se quedé allí, esperando a que yo entrara. Dudé un momento, pero luego caminé al interior, y me detuve de repente y sin voltear le dije:

-Bonito espectáculo el que vine a ver. Tal vez si hubiera venido más temprano lo hubiera apreciado desde el principio.

-Edward… no es lo que piensas- me dijo con voz débil.

-Y que se supone que voy a pensar, Bella? Estaban abrazados!- estaba alzando la voz mas de lo que desearía mientras me giraba para encararla.

-El vino a despedirse.

Bufé.

-Es en serio, Edward. Se va del país. Créeme, no te estoy mintiendo, fue eso, nada mas que eso…

-Espero que se vaya al mismísimo infierno- exclamé con rabia.

Bella comenzó a llorar y a sollozar silenciosamente y eso me partió el alma. Verla llorar… pagaría con mi vida si así pudiera evitarlo. No podía creer que ni siquiera habíamos tenido la oportunidad de hablar sobre nosotros y de nuevo estábamos discutiendo. Tal vez lo nuestro no tenia solución en absoluto, y pensar en eso me desgarraba por dentro.

Cuando fui consciente de su llanto, la preocupación de que estuviera herida fue mas fuerte que mi orgullo, me acerqué a ella y la tomé por los brazos. Si Jacob se atrevió siquiera a tocarla, no iba a importarme nada y le partiría la cabeza.

-Te hizo algo? Te lastimó?- le pregunté. Negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces porque lloras?

-Porque el… el me dijo que…- seguía sollozando y le estaba costando articular las palabras.

-Que te dijo?- la animé

-Que no me acosté con él- la vi con desconcierto- Era mentira, Edward. Yo no estuve con él, lo inventó todo para molestarnos.

No alcanzaba a encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. Que estaba tratando de decirme? De que manera nos había logrado engañar ese perro? No, eso no tenía sentido.

Las palabras de Emmett y de Joe comenzaron a repetirse en mi cabeza; aquella noche ella estaba molesta, estuvo sola en el bar, estuvo bebiendo al punto de no poder conducir hacia su casa, el maldito se ofreció a llevarla. Si, ella estaba borracha y él de alguna manera había logrado engañarla. Así que si el perro decía la verdad, entonces no había nada por lo que pedir disculpas, ella no había sido infiel.

Cuando me di cuenta de que todo esto podía ser posible, sentí las ganas incontenibles de estrecharla contra mi cuerpo. La abracé sin reprimir las ganas de tenerla junto a mí, sentí que levanté sus pies del suelo, ella era tan pequeña al lado mío. Apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mientras todas las emociones se agolpaban, sacudiendo mi mente y mi corazón.

La tenía conmigo otra vez, ella me pertenecía nuevamente como siempre lo hizo. Mis emociones fueron mayores que mi cordura y no pude evitar derramas lágrimas por mí, por ella, por nosotros, por toda esta maldita y absurda situación que nos tocó enfrentar, porque sufrí lo indecible cuando ella me alejó de su lado, porque ahora todo eso había acabado.

-Edward- me llamó muy bajito. Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza. Era incapaz de pronunciar palabras en ese momento.

De pronto ella se removió en mis brazos, pero yo no estaba listo ni dispuesto a apartarla de mí. Sentí que presionó sus brazos sobre mis hombros y enrolló sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Seguramente estaba incómodo, suspendida en el aire.

Llevé una de mis manos hacia su cabello mientras exclamaba:

-Bella… nunca, pero nunca jamás intentes alejarme de tu lado otra vez… porque entonces literalmente voy a morir.

Ella sollozó silenciosamente, pude sentirla llorar. Enredó sus dedos en mis cabellos y se abrazaba mas a mí, yo llenaba mi nariz con el aroma exquisito de su cabello.

-Nunca, Edward- exclamó como pudo.

Me separé un poco buscando sus ojos, acaricié sus mejillas con mi pulgar, paseando mis ojos por todo su rostro. Dios! Era increíblemente hermosa. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y bañadas por sus lágrimas, sus ojos cristalinos, sobre sus cejas se dibujaba una delgada línea roja cada vez que lloraba, al igual que su nariz. Sus labios entreabiertos estaban ligeramente hinchados.

No reprimí el impulso de estampar mis labios contra los suyos.

Dios! Había esperado tanto para hacer esto!

Ella no reacción en el instante, pero luego sus labios se movieron devolviéndome el beso, succionando mi labio inferior con su boca, eso provocaba reacciones poco decorosas en mi cuerpo. Nos besábamos con desesperación, devorando nuestros labios, uniendo nuestras lenguas en una lucha deliciosa. Soltó un gemido sensual que me encendió de una manera salvaje.

Caminé con ella hacia el sillón de la sala sin dejar de besarnos, necesitaba hacerla mía en ese momento, me estaba dejando llevar por el deseo, por el amor que sentía por ella. La deposité en él y me arrodillé entre sus piernas.

-Te amo, Bella…

-Yo también te amo, Edward, perdóname por todo lo que…

-Shhh! No digas nada ahora- la interrumpí y volví a besarla mientras mis manos trataban de despojarla de su blusa con impaciencia.

Mi boca se deslizó por su cuello y su clavícula hasta llegar a sus senos; mis dedos se encargaron de quitar su sostén para que mis labios llegaran a su objetivo. Toqué sus pezones con la punta de mi lengua, eran tan suaves, tan sonrosados, estaban tensos, su piel se erizó con mis caricias; la conocía, sabia como hacerla llegar al cielo.

Nos deshicimos de la ropa que nos estorbaba. Ella deslizaba sus pequeñas manos por mi pecho, haciendo que mi temperatura aumentara aun más, si eso era posible.

En un arrebato de deseo, me senté en el sillón y la tomé por las caderas para que se colocara a horcajadas sobre mí. Sentí la humedad de su entrada sobre mi miembro y eso nos hizo gemir.

Ella se colocó y comenzó a descender para dejarme penetrarla lentamente. El camino fue tortuosamente lento, pero fue glorioso. Con mis manos en sus caderas tuve que reprimir mis deseos mas carnales para dejarla marcar el ritmo de sus movimientos.

Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, regalándome una vista sublime de sus perfectos senos. La atraje hacia mí, para capturar nuevamente sus labios, la besé con brusquedad procurando no hacerle daño, pero no podía contenerme, el placer que estaba sintiendo amenazaba con sobrepasarme.

Ella gemía exquisitamente, elevando mi orgullo hacia el infinito.

Nuestros movimientos se tornaron más desesperados a medida que sentíamos la urgencia recorrer nuestros cuerpos. Ella se estremeció en un estallido de placer. Sus espasmos eran tan violentos y casi dolorosos alrededor de mí que no pude evitar gruñir al sentir sus paredes atrapándome.

Ella respiraba agitadamente, sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo y sus ojos dilatados, tenían un brillo especial, sus labios rojos dejaban escapar pequeños jadeos. Se detuvo un momento, estaba agotada, pero luego comenzó a moverme nuevamente, yo estaba tan cerca de mi propio orgasmo.

La tomé con fuerza de las caderas para que se moviera al ritmo que yo necesitaba. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza anticipándome a lo que venía, no tenía conciencia, simplemente sentía. Ella se movió de manera diferente y eso fue suficiente para hacerme liberar todo mi deseo. Exclamé su nombre mientras me llenaba su interior. Ella se detuvo, intentaba controlar mi respiración mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con su mirada, la estreché entre mis brazos, susurrándole cuanto la amaba.

-Yo también te amo, Edward…

Y eso hizo palpitar fuertemente mi corazón, ella me amaba de la misma manera en que yo la amaba, nos pertenecíamos, estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Nos quedamos en silencio largo rato. Sentir su calor sobre mí, era la sensación mas placentera que pudiera experimentar. Noté como su respiración fue haciéndose cada vez mas lenta, estaba quedándose dormida. Intenté acomodarme un poco, pero mi intento la sobresaltó.

-Disculpa- me excusé.

-Estoy bien- me dije, pequeña mentirosa- estaba quedándome dormida.

Me dio un beso en el pecho y terminó por derretirme, no podía creer cuanto amaba a esta niña, a esta mujer, mi mujer para siempre.

Ella se incorporó un poco.

-Tienes hambre?- me preguntó.

-Un poco- le mentí.

-Voy a terminar de preparar la cena.

-No. No te levantes todavía- aun no estaba listo para separarme de ella. Me sonrió de la manera mas dulce y volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre mi pecho escuchando los latidos de mi corazón, que esta noche había vuelto a la vida.

-Edward…- me dijo muy bajito.

-Si, amor?

-Quédate esta noche conmigo…

No tenía que pedírmelo dos veces, eso era lo que mas deseaba, compartir de nuevos mis noches con ella, abrazarnos esperando el mañana, cuidar su sueño, protegerla de todo aquello que pudiera hacerle daño, quererla, adorarla.

-Nunca me iré de tu lado- le prometí acariciando su cabello.

Ella me abrazó mas fuerte mientras suspiraba.

Después de pasar unos días tan miserables, no podía creer que todo hubiera cambiado y estuviera incluso más feliz que antes. Estaba en el lugar al que pertenecía, junto a ella, a la mujer de mi vida.

**Uyuyuy! Mi segundo lemmon. Ok, voy a parar de contarlos jijiji.**

**Tengo una pequeña aclaración que hacer: varias me preguntaron si va a haber un embarazo pues evidentemente ninguno se acordó de la dichosa "protección" (quien se va acordar cuando esta a punto de pasar un momento de estos con Edward, no?)**

**En fin… si recuerdan, unos cuantos capítulos atrás, Bella menciona que su periodo llegó, era el día lunes despues de la boda de Mike y Jessica, y este encuentro fue el viernes por la noche, así que según mis conocimientos de anatomía y de planificación familiar, estos días se consideran "seguros" para evitar un embarazo, asi que por ahora no habrá Edwarditos ni Bellitas en la historia.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	14. Gracias

**He hecho algo muy malo.**

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no son míos, lo único que puedo hacer es torturarlos, tal vez Meyer no se enoja conmigo. **

**Capítulo 13: Gracias.**

**EPOV**

La noche en que Bella y yo volvimos estuvimos conversando muchísimo tiempo; luego de cenar la lasagna que ella había preparado, nos quedamos acostados en su cama, ella me contó todo lo que había pasado, pidiéndome disculpas continuamente.

Me sentí idiota al recordar esa estúpida pelea que tuvimos, y que por culpa de ello Bella estando furiosa y había decidido ir al bar. Me tensé solo de imaginarme la escena.

-Bella, prométeme que jamás vas a volver a ir al bar o a ningún lugar de esa clase sin mi- le dije muy serio mientras ella descansaba sobre mi pecho.

Alzó la cabeza y bajó la mirada avergonzada y asintió sin decir nada.

Le di un beso en la frente para reconfortarla y para que supiera que no estaba enojado. Sonrió tiernamente.

Durante toda la noche que estuvimos conversando, lloramos, reímos, nos besamos, nos disculpamos con el otro. Nuestra plática terminó cuando vi a Bella bostezar, empujé suavemente su cabeza con una mano para obligarla a recostarse sobre mi pecho, no tardó mucho tiempo en quedarse dormida. Respiré aliviado, esa noche me había sacado un terrible peso de encima, finalmente estaba allí con la mujer que amaba.

No podía conciliar el sueño, me entretuve enredando mi dedo en uno de sus rizos mientras mi otra mano acariciaba su espalda. Ella se revolvió un poco inquieta mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, pero entre sus susurros pude reconocer mi nombre, sonreí a todo lo que daba mi boca, estaba soñando conmigo.

Me sentía tan increíblemente dichoso en ese momento, mientras sentía la calidez de su cuerpo, su esencia embriagadora, su respiración acompasada, sus manos sobre mi pecho, me hacía sentir que en verdad la protegía como lo que era: mi tesoro mas preciado.

Ella se despertó a mitad de la madrugada, me miró con ojos soñolientos.

-Porque estas despierto?- me preguntó.

-Estaba viéndote- le dije en un susurro. Sus mejillas se encendieron inmediatamente.

-Estuve hablando dormida de nuevo?

-Solo un poco.

Solo sonrió y llevó su boca a mi pecho desnudo, depositó allí un beso tan delicado, y a pesar de que fue un simple roce iba tan cargado de emociones, que mi cuerpo reaccionó con un escalofrío estremecedor. Ella sonrió con picardía contra mi piel y volvió a besarla.

-Eres una niña mala- le dije

-Es cierto… creo que merezco un castigo…-sus ojos brillaron provocativamente.

De inmediato mi mente me traicionó provocando reacciones obvias en mi cuerpo, no medité demasiado cuando atraje los labios de Bella hacia los míos, cuando sentí el contacto tibio y húmedo de su lengua con la mía, mi erección rozó su pierna y ella gimió. Dios! Escucharla gemir era el sonido mas excitante para mis oídos.

Estaba a punto de hacer jirones su ropa cuando algo hizo click en mi cabeza. Me detuve de golpe, ella me miró desconcertada con el ceño fruncido.

-Pasó algo? Hice algo que…

-Bella… hace un rato cuando estábamos en el sillón… yo… yo no usé protección…

Me había preocupado de repente, ese había sido un tremendo error, un descuido inexcusable. Ninguno de los dos estaba buscando un embarazo, por lo que no me parecía lo mas conveniente en estos momentos de nuestras vidas. Ella era joven, muy joven, había cumplido 21 el mes de Septiembre pasado. Su edad era la principal razón por la que yo había insistido en que no tomara píldoras anticonceptivas o usara algún otro método, entre los que incluía dispositivos extraños, inyecciones y todas esas cosas que los doctores te mencionan; si, era muy chapado a la antigua y muy sobre protector pero consideraba que era mejor que ella no consumiera ninguna clase de droga, no me molestaba en absoluto tener que usar preservativos siempre, su salud estaba por encima de todo.

Ella se quedó mirándome a los ojos sin decir nada, parecía como si su mente estuviera corriendo a mil pensamientos por segundo, no sabía en que estaba pensando, si se pondría a gritar preocupada, si me daría un puñetazo por ser tan descuidado o si no había terminado de asimilar lo que le acababa de decir.

Luego de un tortuoso momento de silencio finalmente habló.

-Mmmhh… creo que estoy en mis días seguros, en teoría no hay riesgo de nada- exclamó muy confiada.

-Estas segura?

-Si, completamente.

-Está bien, pero no va a volver a pasar, te lo prometo. Ahora vuelve a dormir…

-No tengo sueño.

-Entonces cuéntame en que soñabas.

Se sonrojó antes de contestarme. Adoraba su inocencia.

-En ti.

Eso lo sabía, ella había pronunciado mi nombre.

-En que específicamente?

-En que estabas aquí conmigo.

-Pero ahora no estás soñando y estoy aquí contigo- le dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla sonrosada.

-Lo sé y eso me gusta.

Sonreí y la besé nuevamente, tranquilamente, acariciando sus labios con los míos, lentamente fui profundizando nuestro beso mientras acariciaba su cuerpo. Volvimos a hacer el amor esa noche, nos necesitábamos mutuamente y a partir de entonces no olvidé nunca tomar las precauciones necesarias.

A la mañana siguiente, luego de haber podido conciliar el sueño, abrí los ojos y me encontré en una habitación que no era la mía, inmediatamente recordé todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y sonreí para mí, busqué a Bella en la cama, pero me encontraba solo, sentía tanto sueño que en seguida cerré los ojos nuevamente para quedarme dormido.

Unas suaves manos me hicieron despertar, lo primero que sentí fue un aroma exquisito a café, Bella estaba sentada junto a mi tratando de despertarme, tenia una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes y dos platos con tostadas, queso, jamón y algo de fruta.

-Buenos días- me dijo acercándose para depositar un beso en mis labios.

-Buenos días, amor. Te has levantado temprano para preparar el desayuno?

-La verdad es que no es tan temprano…- me dijo sonriendo.

Me incorporé en la cama y ella me entregó la taza de café, la sensación del líquido caliente deslizándose por mi garganta era deliciosa. Desayunamos conversando animadamente, aun no podía creer que me encontrara con ella en su habitación.

-Bella, la próxima semana es la fiesta de Acción de Gracias, has pensado que quieres hacer?

-La verdad no…

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras a la casa de mis padres, Alice y Jasper también irán. Aunque si quieres ir donde tus padres esta bien…

Se lo pensó un momento y luego aceptó acompañarme. Ella había estado en mi casa anteriormente y mi familia la adoraba, quien no podría quererla?

El fin de semana no nos separamos ni un momento, la convencí de volver conmigo a mi apartamento, así que la noche del domingo todo volvió a ser como era antes. La semana fue intensa con las clases, pero habíamos logrado terminar a tiempo con todas las asignaciones, así que el jueves muy temprano nos preparábamos para emprender el viaje hacia mi casa.

El camino transcurrió sin problemas. Desde el instante en que pusimos un pie en la entrada de la casa, un increíble aroma a nueces, manzanas y arándanos golpeó nuestra nariz, el olor dulce se mezclaba con los recuerdos de los interminables platillos que mi madre preparaba, imaginarme el pavo dentro del horno me hizo agua la boca.

Esme salió de la cocina cuando nos escuchó entrar, nos abrazó y saludó efusivamente, dándole la bienvenida a Bella y agradeciéndole porque compartiera una fecha tan importante con la familia. Luego nos sugirió que subiéramos a mi antigua habitación para refrescarnos, el viaje había sido largo y cansado.

Cargué nuestras maletas mientras Bella me seguía escaleras arriba. Entramos a la habitación y ella se dirigió a la ventana, desde allí se podía ver el jardín de la casa; Esme ponía especial empeño en el cuidado de este, procurando que siempre hubieran flores en cada rincón. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la espalda dándole un beso en la coronilla.

-Gracias- le dije.

-Gracias por qué?- me preguntó desconcertada.

-Por pasar este tiempo conmigo y mi familia.

Ella se giró entre mis brazos y colocó sus manos sobre mi pecho.

-Al contrario, gracias por dejarme compartirlo con ustedes.

Deslicé mi mano por su cintura llegando lentamente a su trasero, se me había ocurrido una buena forma de pasar el tiempo. Descendí hasta alcanzar sus labios, su mandíbula, su cuello. Mi mano vagaba libremente por su cuerpo.

-Edward…

Estaba tratando de oponer resistencia, yo sabía que de ninguna manera aceptaría hacer el amor en casa de mis padres, pero yo iba a hacer todo lo posible por convencerla de lo contrario.

Unos molestos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron mi plan. La voz cantarina de mi hermana se escuchó al otro lado.

-Puedo entrar?- preguntó desde afuera.

Me separé a regañadientes de Bella, ella estaba sonrojada. Abrí la puerta para que mi hermana pudiera pasar. Cuando me vio se colgó de mi cuello, dándome un gran abrazo, luego se dirigió a Bella e hizo lo mismo.

-Me alegro que hayan arreglado sus problemas. Qué bueno que celebrarás con nosotros, Bella.

-Gracias, Alice, yo también me alegro mucho de haber venido.

-Y donde dejaste a mi cuñadito?- le pregunté.

-Está en la cocina convenciendo a mamá de que lo deje probar todo lo que ha cocinado. Pero voy a ir a sacarlo de allí, corre el riesgo de que ella le pegué en la cabeza con un cucharon- dijo divertida- Los veo más tarde.

Nos recostamos un poco, para luego de ir a darnos un baño y cambiarnos de ropa para la cena. Bella telefoneó a su casa para saludar a sus padres antes de que bajáramos a cenar.

El aspecto de la mesa era increíble, había toda clase de guarniciones y dulces. Bella se dirigió a la cocina para ofrecerle su ayuda a mamá, pero salió en seguida empujada por Esme, quien repetía que éramos visita y que las visitas no ayudaban en nada. Mi padre apareció entonces cargando una cesta llena de pan. Nos saludó a ambos y nos invitó a tomar asiento.

Alice y Jasper llegaron al comedor y se sentaron junto a nosotros. Bella estaba un poco nerviosa, pero tomé su mano por debajo de la mesa, acariciando su dorso con mi pulgar, ella me sonrió con esa sonrisa que derretía mi corazón, no pude contenerme y me acerqué para darle un beso.

Alguien carraspeó al otro lado de la mesa, Bella agachó la mirada avergonzada. Alice estaba tratando de molestarnos.

-Envidia, hermanita?- le dije con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Para nada, Ed, yo también tengo a mi media naranja- dijo palmeando la rodilla de Jasper.

Mis padres salieron de la cocina cargando un descomunal pavo recién salido del horno, todos abrimos los ojos como platos al ver el espectáculo de platillo. Lo colocaron en el centro de la mesa e inmediatamente Carlisle dijo una oración de gracias muy conmovedora, para luego partir el pavo.

La cena transcurrió entre pláticas amenas. A la hora del postre, Jasper golpeó su copa de vino y se puso de pie; noté a Alice tensarse en su asiento.

-Familia Cullen- comenzó Jasper- quiero aprovechar esta especial ocasión para agradecerles el permitirme compartir entre ustedes y a la vez pedirles formalmente ser parte de su familia si Alice me acepta como su esposo. Amor- dijo dirigiéndose a mi hermana y arrodillándose sacó una pequeña cajita que contenía un hermoso anillo con un diamante solitario.- quieres ser mi esposa?

Alice se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar un gritillo.

-Por supuesto que sí! Si quiero ser tu esposa- saltó de su asiento para abrazar a Jasper.

Escuché un sollozo por parte de mi madre, ella estaba conteniendo las lágrimas mientras mi padre sonreía a lo que estaba viendo.

Bella observaba la escena conmovida, volteó a verme y noté que tenía los ojos brillantes, estaba a punto de llorar por la emoción.

Mi padre se puso de pie y habló.

-Felicidades, Jasper. Oficialmente bienvenido a la familia.

Nos acercamos a ellos para abrazarlos y felicitarlos, mi hermana estaba extasiada, contemplando a su prometido con ojos de amor. Quien lo diría? Dentro de poco mi duende se convertiría en una mujer casada, tendría sus propios hijos y dejaría de tratarme como el niño pequeño al que cuidaba y protegía; mi hermana siempre había sido mi protectora, a quien acudía cuando tenía algún problema y ahora se estaba comprometiendo para casarse, sentí nostalgia al ser consciente de lo que estaba pasando, pero de la misma manera me sentí satisfecho, Jasper era un excelente hombre y amaba a mi hermana con la misma intensidad con que ella lo amaba a él.

Luego de la cena nos dirigimos a la sala de estar, mi madre preparó café mientras todos conversaban alrededor de la chimenea. Me paré observando hacia la nada a través de la ventana. Unas pequeñas manos se deslizaron por mi brazo, sonreí instantáneamente al contacto de Bella con mi piel.

-Estas triste?

-No, solo un poco melancólico.

Ella deslizó su brazo por mi cintura.

-Sabes que para Alice siempre será el hermanito mimado, no importa lo que pase, verdad?

Bella siempre decía las palabras que yo necesitaba escuchar para animarme. La acerqué mas a mi cuerpo, ella recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y cerró los ojos. Cuando nos giramos para dirigirnos hacia donde estaban todos, nos dimos cuenta que ellos nos observaban con diversas expresiones y sonrisas dulces y maliciosas, me sentí cohibido e imaginé que Bella estaba totalmente ruborizada.

Estuvimos el resto de la noche conversando y escuchando a Alice hablar sobre las ideas que se le ocurrían para su boda. Imaginé que prepararía una celebración sin igual, considerando el excelente trabajo que había hecho para la boda de Mike y Jessica. Sonreí en mi interior observando lo feliz que se encontraba mi hermana y me dije a mi mismo que no importaba si yo dejaba de recibir sus atenciones, lo importante es que ella estaba feliz y eso era suficiente para mi.

Bella se disculpó entrada la madrugada y se retiró a descansar. Al poco rato me le uní, en verdad me sentía cansado. Cuando entré a la habitación ella estaba ya bajo las cobijas, me puse mi pijama y la acompañé. Estaba casi dormida pero cuando sintió mi peso sobre el colchón se giró para acomodarse sobre mi pecho, acarició mis pies con los suyos mientras me deseaba las buenas noches. La abracé enrollando un mechón de su cabello entre mis dedos. Esa noche dormí como un niño, imaginando el momento en que fuera yo el que le ofreciera un anillo a Bella para pedirle que fuera mi esposa. En ese momento sentí que el mundo al fin giraba en la dirección correcta.

**Ahhh, Edward es tan tierno!!!**

**Así que la duendecilla se casa!!! Jasper es todo un caballero, de rodillas y todo!**

**Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, no puedo creer que ha estemos llegando a los 100! Wow! En verdad muchas gracias! No saben cuanto me alegra que me cuenten que les va pareciendo la historia.**

**Ah! También quiero compartir una buena noticia para mí, hace dos días me he enterado de que estoy embarazada. Es mi primer bebe y mi esposo y yo estamos super contentos, hace un par de meses lo estábamos intentando y por fin se ha dado. Aunque en este momento siento mas ansiedad a lo desconocido que cualquier otra cosa, en verdad estoy feliz :o)**

**Ya viene el descanso de la Semana Santa por lo que espero actualizar pronto.**

**Creo que tuve una pequeña confusión con el numero de capitulo, así que este es el 13 no el 12. Sorry.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	15. En la casa de los Cullen

**He hecho algo muy malo.**

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no son míos, lo único que puedo hacer es torturarlos, tal vez Meyer no se enoja conmigo. **

**Capítulo 14: En la casa de los Cullen.**

**BPOV**

Desde el domingo había dormido en el apartamento de Edward, me alegraba infinitamente que al fin hubiéramos hablado de todo este ridículo problema, o mal entendido. Aunque me sentía aliviada de saber que yo no me había acostado con Jacob, estaba plenamente consciente de que si no me hubiera puesto a lloriquear por Edward si lo hubiera hecho, así que mi conciencia no estaba del todo limpia.

Pero Edward tenía un corazón de oro, y me había asegurado que la noche en que volvimos, el estaba dispuesto a pedirme que dejáramos todo el asunto atrás, que no le importaba que yo hubiera pasado la noche con otro siempre y cuando yo lo siguiera queriendo, que eso era lo que realmente importante pues lo que el sentía por mi no había cambiado en nada.

Habíamos pasado la semana entre innumerables tareas e investigaciones, pero luego de esos días agotadores era increíble la sensación de volver a la cama con Edward, de dormir junto a él y despertar de la misma manera.

Me había pedido que lo acompañara a casa de sus padres para pasar la celebración de Acción de Gracias. Acepté ir con él por varios motivos, el primero y mas importante era que bajo ninguna circunstancia quería separarme de él ahora que volvíamos a estar juntos; el segundo, porque hacía mucho tiempo que él no veía a sus padres; tercero, porque el año pasado habíamos pasado la misma fecha con mi familia; cuarto, sus padres me agradaban mucho… y así podría seguir interminablemente. Al final, todo se resumía en una simple razón: quería complacerlo.

Así que para el jueves emprendimos el viaje en su auto, nos esperaban varias horas de camino, adentrándonos en un clima cada vez mas y mas frio conforme avanzábamos en kilómetros.

La casa de sus padres se ubicaba en las afueras de la ciudad. El lugar era precioso, estaba rodeado por un jardín tan pulcro y bien cuidado que no podía ser otra la mano que estuviera a su cargo mas que la de Esme.

Al entrar a la casa, un aroma exquisitamente dulce nos dio la bienvenida. Cerré los ojos un momento para aspirar y llenar mis pulmones para atesorar el olor. No es que despreciara la comida de mi casa, pero mi madre no era precisamente la mejor cocinera del mundo y Esme era una de las pocas personas que podía hacerte sucumbir en su cocina.

Como si hubiera invocado su presencia, ella apareció para saludarnos, me abrazó con mucho cariño luego de abrazar y besar a su pequeño bebe, como en ocasiones muy intimas llamaba a Edward.

Me gustaba ver la manera en que ellos se comportaban, siendo Edward el menor y con una diferencia de 5 años con su hermana Alice, el era tratado todavía como un niño a veces, aunque se sonrojaba en extremo era evidente que eso le agradaba.

Subimos a la habitación de Edward, caminé hasta el gran ventanal para poder observar el jardín. Sentí los brazos de Edward envolver mi cintura, dándome un beso en el tope de mi cabeza y susurrar en mi oído.

-Gracias.

-Gracias por qué?- le pregunté desconcertada.

-Por pasar este tiempo conmigo y mi familia.

Me giré entre sus brazos para verlo a los ojos.

-Al contrario, gracias por dejarme compartirlo con ustedes.

El comenzó a deslizar su mano desde mi cintura hasta mi trasero, sabia lo que se proponía, pero de ninguna manera iba a faltarle el respeto a sus padres de esa manera, el bribón sabía exactamente como convencerme; intenté protestar en vano, estaba perdiendo la voluntad con sus caricias. Gracias al cielo unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron, era su hermana, ella entró a saludarnos y luego salió de la habitación.

Nos duchamos y nos cambiamos de ropa para la cena. Para su familia esta fecha era muy especial, en mi casa nunca habíamos sido tan tradicionalistas, salvo para las navidades, no acostumbrábamos a reunirnos alrededor de la mesa con una cena de esas proporciones.

Ofrecí mi ayuda a Esme pues parecía que se había pasado el día entero metida en la cocina, pero amablemente me hizo salir de allí alegando que nosotros éramos invitados, que no debíamos ayudar sino ser atendidos.

El comedor se veía encantador con toda esa comida; conociendo los dotes de mi suegra como experta cocinera, podía asegurar que todo sabía tan bien como lucía.

Carlisle había llegado ya de su trabajo en el hospital y se acercó a nosotros para saludarnos, luego Alice y Jasper se unieron a nosotros.

Unos minutos después Esme y Carlisle salieron de la cocina cargando el pavo mas grande que había visto, lo colocaron al centro de la mesa mientras todos los demás lo observábamos con la boca abierta. Carlisle comenzó a decir la oración de acción de gracias para luego hacer los honores partiendo el pavo y dar inicio a la cena. Absolutamente todo estaba exquisito como lo esperaba.

Conversábamos, reíamos y alabábamos a Esme por la cena tan deliciosa que había preparado. Yo observaba atentamente a todos, eran tan diferentes entre sí y a la vez tan parecidos. Conociendo al resto de los Cullen, comprendía perfectamente como Edward había llegado a convertirse en el ser humano maravilloso que era.

Yo podría encajar perfectamente en su familia y ellos parecían profesar un cariño especial hacia mí. No pude evitar preguntarme si fueron de esa manera con las anteriores novias de Edward. Con Tanya por ejemplo, ella había mantenido una relación incluso mas larga de lo que yo llevaba con Edward, claro está que nosotros seguíamos juntos y yo esperaba que fuera así durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

Seguramente mi semblante había cambiado pues sentí la mano de Edward apretar la mía por debajo de la mesa.

-Amor, estas bien? Te sientes mal?

-No. No es nada, no te preocupes.

-Segura?

-Si, amor, estoy bien.

Me sonrió y depositó un suave beso en mi nariz. Me reprendí a mi misma por preocuparlo pensando estupideces, pues al fin y al cabo la que estaba junto a él ahora era yo, y él me amaba tanto, sin límites, sin reservas, se preocupaba por mí, por mi bienestar.

A la hora del postre sucedió algo de lo mas especial, Jasper le propuso matrimonio a Alice frente a toda la familia, ella aceptó sin dudar. Contemplé la escena conmovida, todos se veían tan felices.

Pero entre toda esa felicidad pude percibir un poco de tristeza por parte de Edward, aunque él jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, lo conocía tan bien para saber lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Alice siempre había sido para él la luz al final del túnel, su ángel guardián, la hermana que lo cuidaba y mimaba tal ves incluso mas que Esme.

Me acerqué a él cuando se quedó parado frente a la ventada mirando nada mientras todos disfrutaban un poco de café caliente frente a la chimenea. No me había equivocado, Edward se sentía un poco triste, traté de animarlo y al parecer había dado resultado.

La noche transcurrió de la misma manera, mientras Alice seguía parloteando sobre sus ideas para la boda sentí que mis párpados pesaban demasiado así que me excusé para retirarme a descansar.

Subí a la habitación, me puse mi pijama y me metí bajo las sábanas; me encontraba en ese estado de semi inconsciencia entre el sueño y la vigilia cuando sentí un peso presionar el otro lado del colchón, instintivamente me giré para recostarme sobre el pecho de Edward, el me abrazó inmediatamente y cerré mis ojos para dormir plácidamente junto a él.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, las gruesas cortinas no dejaban filtrar la evidente claridad que reinaba en el exterior, me desperecé un poco dispuesta a dormirme de nuevo cuando al voltear, me di cuenta de que me encontraba sola en la cama. Busqué a Edward por la habitación, pero no estaba, tampoco estaba en la ducha.

Me levanté, me cepillé los dientes y me lavé la cara. Seria Edward capaz de dejarme dormir hasta tarde estando de visita en la casa de sus padres? Si, si lo era y para aliviar un poco mi vergüenza de pasar una mañana completa metida en la cama rogaba porque por lo menos no fuera tan tarde.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando vi el reloj de Edward sobre la mesita de noche.

Las 7 menos 10.

Pero que…? Habría pasado algo? Porque Edward se había levantado tan temprano?

Salí de la habitación, todas las puertas estaban cerradas y el silencio era absoluto. Bajé lentamente las escaleras y la escena con la que me encontré abajo me conmovió, la pequeña Alice estaba sentada en el sofá con su cabeza descansando sobre el respaldar, sostenía en su regazo la cabeza de su hermano mientras deslizaba continuamente sus pequeños dedos entre el cabello broncíneo de él.

Edward estaba recostado a todo su largo sobre el sofá, con la cabeza descansando en las piernas de su hermana, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, de no ser por el continuo movimiento de las manos de Alice entre el cabello de Edward hubiera jurado que ambos dormían.

Sonreí involuntariamente a esto, era un momento tan íntimo y tierno, que me hubiera sentido una intrusa si me hubiera atrevido a interrumpirlos.

Me quedé en silencio contemplándolos cuando sentí a alguien acercándose a mis espaldas, me tensé y volteé a ver para encontrarme con una sonriente Esme.

-Buenos días- me dijo en un susurro.

-Buenos días, Esme- le contesté sin poder evitar sonrojarme por haber sido pillada espiando tras las paredes.

-Porque no me ayudas a preparar el desayuno?- me ofreció, a lo que accedí gustosa. Nos dirigimos a la cocina, ni Edward ni Alice se percataron de nuestra presencia.

Conversamos de muchas cosas, ella era una persona muy abierta, sincera y dulce, preparamos mufins con queso, jugo de naranja, café y tostadas. Edward se asomó por la puerta cuando el olor de los mufins había inundado toda la casa.

-Bella? Que haces levantada tan temprano? – me preguntó mientras se acercaba para darme un beso.

-Estaba ayudando a Esme con el desayuno. Huele bien?

-Exquisito- me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Dormiste bien?

-Muy bien y tu?

-También, pero pensé que era muy tarde cuando me desperté y no estabas. Creí que me había quedado dormida.

-Lo siento, amor. No podía dormir y me levanté por un vaso de leche, Alice estaba en la sala y me quedé con ella, me dormí sin darme cuenta.

La alarma del horno nos hizo sobresaltar, él me ayudó a colocar los mufins en una cesta para llevarlos al comedor. Unos momentos después nos encontrábamos todos desayunando tranquilamente.

Esme propuso pasar el resto del día en el jardín. El día estaba un poco frío pero había sol suficiente para mantenernos calientitos. Nos mandó a cambiarnos de ropa mientras ella preparaba todo para almorzar.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde en una de las partes mas hermosas del jardín, esta había sido acondicionada con sillas y mesas bajo una floreada pérgola. Esme me explicaba los nombres de las flores que había sembrado y los épocas en que floreaban con mas fuerza. Caminé con Edward por el jardín, sentíamos tanta tranquilidad, que me pareció mentira que alguna vez hubiéramos estado separados por mi culpa, sacudí mi cabeza, no quería pensar en eso ahora.

Luego de regresar a casa y tomar una cena ligera, me dirigí a la habitación. Me quedé dormida casi instantáneamente, cuando unas manos que se deslizaban suavemente por debajo de mi pijama me despertaron. Sentí un peso sobre mi cuerpo y unos labios dejando caminos húmedos por mi cuello.

-Edward…

-Hola…

-Que haces? Estamos en la casa de tus padres?

-Sí, lo sé- me contestó contra mi piel. Inmediatamente sentí humedecer mi entrepierna, era difícil ignorar la erección que se oprimía contra mis muslos. El estaba desnudo.

-Edward, ellos están en la habitación de la par, nos van a oír…

-No si no hacemos ruido…

Había logrado levantar la camiseta de mi piyama y ahora estaba entretenido lamiendo mis pezones.

-Edward- mi último intento por oponerme.

-Bella, te necesito- me dijo con ojos llenos de pasión, no necesité mas para dejarme llevar por mis deseos, por sus deseos, no podía negarme a pertenecerle, yo también lo ansiaba, yo también lo necesitaba.

Me despojó de mi pijama y de mi ropa interior mientras acariciaba con sus labios toda mi piel; deslizó sus piernas entre las mías y yo flexioné mis rodillas para dejarlo llegar. Jugó con su miembro en mi entrada mas que húmeda, para luego introducirlo lentamente, acallé un jadeo contra sus labios. Comenzó a moverse rítmicamente sin dejar de besarme, sentirlo deslizarse dentro de mi era devastador, el placer me recorría de pies a cabeza.

Sus movimientos se tornaron mas urgentes, mientras besaba y mordía mis pezones, sentí que no podía mas, el sabia que estaba a punto de llegar, así que cuando mi orgasmo me provocó espasmos involuntarios, acalló mi grito y mis jadeos con su boca, continuó besándome mientras yo sentía que se tensaba sobre mi, unos segundos después se estremeció y cerró sus ojos con fuerza. De nuevo habíamos tocado el cielo juntos.

**Hola chicas, espero que todas estén disfrutando su semana.**

**Creí que tendría un poco de tiempo libre para subir pronto este capi, pero por fin, aquí está, es un poco mas cortito. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todas las que siguen este fic, ya hemos sobrepasado los 100 reviews, gracias por comentarme que tal les va pareciendo y gracias también a las que lo han agregado a sus alertas e historias favoritas.**

**Gracias también por sus felicitaciones :o)**

**Tengo una idea para otro fic que me esta rondando desde hace días, es una adaptación de una película de allá por el año 92, voy a intentar comenzarla y luego les cuento.**

**Besitos a todas. **


	16. Una sorpresa inesperada

**He hecho algo muy malo.**

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no son míos, lo único que puedo hacer es torturarlos, tal vez Meyer no se enoja conmigo. **

**Capítulo 15: Una sorpresa inesperada.**

**BPOV**

El tiempo pasa irremediablemente, cada noche, cada despertar era como una nueva página en nuestras vidas.

Pasó la Navidad y el Año Nuevo, tuvimos que separarnos temporalmente, cada uno quería compartir la fecha con su familia, pero durante ese corto tiempo no hubo un tan solo día que no habláramos por teléfono para decirnos cuanto nos queríamos y extrañábamos, escuchaba su voz mientras abrazaba ese leopardo de peluche que Edward me regaló el día que volvimos, lo había llevado a Forks para sentirme mas cerca de él.

Me pasaba las noches conversando con mi madre, contándole lo maravilloso que era Edward, mi padre no sabia que yo prácticamente me había mudado al apartamento de mi novio, seguramente le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco si se enterara. Renee por el contrario, en absoluta complicidad conmigo, me daba algunos "consejos" que me hacían sonrojar. Me repetía que tomara siempre las precauciones necesarias pues, aunque los hijos eran regalos divinos, cada cosa tenia su momento y nosotros aún éramos jóvenes y debíamos establecernos como adultos responsables e independientes antes de cualquier cosa.

Estaba ansiosa por regresar y ver a Edward, nos habíamos separado cuando fue a dejarme al aeropuerto y de la misma manera nos re encontramos a nuestro regreso. Fuimos a casa y compartimos nuestras anécdotas mientras nos acurrucábamos en la cama. Le conté que había encontrado a mis viejos compañeros de instituto, que en Forks todo seguía igual que siempre, que allí parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido eternamente.

El me contaba como se encontraba su familia y lo que había hecho esos días; Esme me había enviado una cantidad increíble de panquecillos, galletas, dulces y bombones de chocolate, todos hechos por ella misma. Edward se rió de mi cara cuando vi los bombones, el sabia de mi debilidad por el chocolate, cuando comencé a refunfuñar por reírse descaradamente de mi se acercó y besó la punta de mi nariz con delicadeza

-Eres adorable, amor- me dijo para tranquilizar mi enojo.

-Aún así no te voy a dar ninguno- le dije en un arranque totalmente infantil. El rió sonoramente, luego me envolvió en sus brazos y me susurró seductoramente.

-Lo que quiero devorar es otra cosa, mas dulce, mas apetecible- y deslizó su lengua por mi oreja haciéndome estremecer. Esa noche nos dimos la bienvenida como debía ser.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y el final de semestre se acercaba, eso solo significaba que ya no compartiríamos clases con Edward, el estaba a punto de egresar y comenzar la pasantía. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para poder hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo.

A veces cuando me encontraba sola, telefoneaba a Alice para saber sobre sus planes para la boda, no necesitaba indagar mucho pues inmediatamente se explayaba contándome todo lo que estaba haciendo.

Las primeras semanas habían sido las mas difíciles, casi no veía a Edward, el regresaba a casa muy cansado, estudiaba hasta quedarse dormido sobre los libros, yo lo despertaba con besos en mitad de la noche y lo hacia caminar casi dormido hacia la cama.

***

Era sábado por la mañana y tenía varios minutos de dar vueltas en la cama, no podía volver a dormirme y era muy temprano, así que me levanté y fui a la cocina para prepararle un desayuno especial a Edward, después de la difícil semana que había tenido era lo menos que podía hacer para mimarlo.

Tomé unas cuantas naranjas y las puse en el exprimidor, tenia suerte de que Emmett no hubiera pasado la noche en el apartamento pues hubiera tenido que exprimir naranjas toda la mañana, su estómago parecía no tener fin.

Tomé harina, huevos y demás ingredientes para preparar hotcakes, a Edward le encantaban. Saqué algo de fruta y me dispuse a lavarlas. Sentí unos brazos cálidos envolviendo mi cintura y unos labios jugueteando sobre la piel de mi cuello.

-Que haces levantada tan temprano?

-No podía dormir y me levanté a preparar el desayuno- le dije tratando de ocultar la excitación que me provocaba tenerlo tan cerca.

-No me gusta despertar solo en la cama- ronroneó pasando la punta de su nariz por mi oreja, a este punto ya me había olvidado por completo de las frutas que iba a lavar.

-Ah..- fue lo único que pude decir.

Edward deslizó una de sus manos bajo mi camisón, acariciando mis piernas y mi trasero, su otra mano subió lentamente por mi pecho y mi cuello y se ahuecó bajo mi mandíbula haciéndome girar levemente mi cara para que sus labios pudieran alcanzar los mios. Introdujo su lengua con decisión y yo gemí.

Mi respiración se estaba agitando rápidamente, sentir su erección aprisionada contra mi espalda me hizo sonreír con suficiencia. Solté lo que sea que aun sostenía en mis manos y elevé una de ellas por detrás de su cuello, mientras con la otra me aferraba a cualquier superficie firme que estuviera a mi alcance.

Edward levantó mi camisón y retiró mi ropa interior, deslizó una de sus piernas para hacerme separar un poco las mías y comenzó a frotarse contra mi humedad mientras su mano acariciaba mi cadera, mi vientre y lentamente bajaba hasta mi clítoris, en donde se detuvo para acariciarme, haciéndome estremecer de placer. No podía controlar mis gemidos, este encuentro era completamente excitante, nunca habíamos hecho el amor en la cocina y definitivamente nunca desde este ángulo.

Nos inclinamos un poco hacia adelante, me despojé de mi camisón por encima de mi cabeza, Edward repartía innumerables besos sobre mi espalda, me abandoné a todas las sensaciones que tenia en ese momento, compartir la intimidad con Edward era increíble pero esta ocasión me superaba. Lo sentí entrar en mí gloriosamente y reprimí un pequeño grito. Comenzó a moverse maravillosamente, haciéndome cerrar los ojos y sentir mi cuerpo estremecer.

De repente salió de mi e hizo que me girara, me tomó por la cintura y me sentó de un salto sobre la encimera, tomó mis cadenas y volvió a penetrarme mientras me besaba ferozmente.

Nuestro encuentro nos hizo alcanzar el orgasmo nuevamente, jamás podría aburrirme de hacer el amor con Edward, yo le pertenecía, el me pertenecía, de esa manera compenetrábamos aún mas nuestras almas y nuestros cuerpos.

Descansó su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras su respiración volvía a la normalidad, mientras yo acariciaba su cabello y le daba pequeños besos.

-Buenos días- me dijo con un jadeo. Yo simplemente reí.

-Esa es una buena forma de comenzar el día- le dije con picardía.

-La mejor- me dijo.

Terminé de preparar el desayuno y el me ayudó a colocar la mesa. Eran escasos los fines de semana en que no tuviéramos que hacer algo para la universidad o a veces Edward simplemente estaba tan cansado que yo procuraba hacerle la vida mas fácil y que repusiera energías y horas de sueño cuando podía.

Algunas semanas después me llamó un día para proponerme salir a cenar. Por supuesto que acepté su invitación, hacía mucho que no podíamos salir a divagarnos, así que me preparé recordando algunos consejos que Alice y Ángela me han dado en mas de una ocasión sobre belleza.

Fui a mi apartamento, me tomé mi tiempo para alisar mi cabello. Me puse un vestido azul y me maquillé lo mejor que pude. Esperaba a Edward dentro de 15 minutos. Así que fui a conversar con Ángela, nos reímos un rato recordando nuestros primeros días de universidad, hasta que el timbre sonó, mi cara se iluminó con una sonrisa de anticipación. Ángela me deseo una buena velada y me encaminé a abrir la puerta.

Me quedé sin aire cuando vi a Edward, se veía increíble, recién afeitado, sus ojos brillaban, se rodeó por la cintura y me dio un profundo beso, el cual respondí gustosa.

-Estas hermosa, amor- me dijo viéndome de pies a cabeza.

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien- le dije con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

Fuimos a un restaurante de comida italiana, nos la pasamos conversando animadamente, acompañados de una botella de vino y una hermosa música de fondo, el sitio era realmente romántico.

-Bella…- me llamó Edward cuando esperábamos por el postre.

Lo vi a los ojos, de repente se sonrojó y se puso muy nervioso. Tomé una de sus manos entre las mías al ver que dudaba un poco.

-Si?- lo animé.

-Yo… quiero decir… ahora que estoy…- y bufó.

-Edward? Que pasa? – estaba empezando a ponerme un poco nerviosa yo también. El suspiró pesadamente.

-Tu sabes que yo te amo mas que a mi vida, no es así? – escucharlo decir eso me hizo sonrojar sobremanera.

-Claro, amor, y tu sabes que también te amo mas que a mi vida- le dije con el corazón en la mano.

-He pensado que… ya que estoy a punto de graduarme de la universidad y dejar de depender de mis padres… yo quiero que tu y yo… Dios! Que difícil!- exclamó la última parte mas para si mismo que para mi.

-Que tu y yo…?

No dijo nada, se metió una mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y puso frente a mi una cajita muy pequeña, la abrió delante de mis ojos y pude ver en el interior un hermoso anillo con un diamante solitario. Me quedé boquiabierta, no sabia que decir, volteé a verlo a los ojos y el me miraba con intensidad.

-Edward… tu… tu estas tratando de…

-Bella, lo que trato de hacer tan torpemente es pedirte que seas mi esposa – se quedó en silencio un momento y luego continuó hablando- solo necesito que me digas que sí para ser el hombre mas feliz del universo, quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que mi corazón tiene dueña y de que tú eres mía.

Me quedé conmocionada, me había tomado totalmente por sorpresa, jamás hubiera imaginado que Edward me propusiera matrimonio esa noche. Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y fui incapaz de exclamar palabra alguna.

-No estoy pidiendo que nos casemos mañana, sé que quieres terminar tus estudios primero, pero quiero que nuestra relación sea formal, quiero tenerte junto a mi el resto de mi vida. Isabella, Swan aceptas ser mi esposa?

Solo pude asentir mientras el tomaba el anillo y lo deslizaba por mi dedo anular, a este punto mis mejillas estaba inundadas de lágrimas de absoluta felicidad. Prácticamente salté a su cuello y lo abracé con toda la pasión y emoción que sentía en ese momento.

-Edward, nada me haría mas feliz que ser tu esposa. Te amo como a nadie, eres mi vida.

-Gracias, amor, gracias por hacerme tan dichoso.

Esa fue la noche mas maravillosa de mi vida. Tenia muy claro que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con Edward, ser su compañera, su amante, su amiga, ser la madre de sus hijos, pero que ese momento se hiciera realidad era algo que me abrumaba, de buena manera, me sentía tan dichosa, que podía jurar que mi corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho con cada latido. Edward era el hombre que amaba, quería hacerlo feliz, complementar su vida, que fuéramos uno solo, una familia. La sombra del oscuro episodio que habíamos pasado, no parecía importar ahora, nada podría opacar la felicidad que me embargaba.

**Hola chicas, siento muchisisisisisisimo el retraso, no he andado muy bien de salud y me ha costado mucho escribir este cap.**

**Creo que esta historia ya va llegando a su final, pero sigo con la idea del nuevo fic, mas adelante voy a subir un pequeño adelanto a ver si le gusta la idea. **

**Besitos a todas, espero que tengan una buena semana y un fin de semana mucho mejor ;o) **


	17. Pasado y futuro

**He hecho algo muy malo.**

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no son míos, lo único que puedo hacer es torturarlos, tal vez Meyer no se enoja conmigo. **

**Capítulo 16: Pasado y futuro. **

**EPOV**

Habíamos pasado un tiempo increíble, después del pequeño tropiezo en nuestra relación, parecía que todo fluía mas natural, mi amor y devoción por mi novia eran infinitos y aunque no era la mejor época del año estaba esperando ansioso el momento en que le pidiera ser mi esposa y que me dijera que sí.

Se lo había comentado a Alice durante la época de Navidad, me fui donde mis padres y Bella donde los suyos, ambos necesitábamos pasar tiempo con nuestras respectivas familias. Pero cada día nos telefoneábamos para escuchar nuestra voz, la extrañaba tanto.

Mis padres también estuvieron de acuerdo con mi decisión, y con el hecho de esperar hasta que Bella terminara la universidad para poder casarnos, yo la amaba y no me importaba esperar un poco mas, pero quería sentirla mas mía, que nuestra relación pasara a otro nivel de compromiso.

Abrí mis ojos en medio de la oscuridad y sentí un pequeño peso conocido sobre mí, sonreí involuntariamente al tomar conciencia de que el cuerpo de Bella descansaba sobre mi pecho, subía y bajaba al compas de mi respiración. Pasé mis manos por su espalda varias veces, ella se movió un poco y yo detuve mi caricia, no quería despertarla, seguramente era muy temprano y no tenia que sufrir conmigo mi insomnio.

Tampoco quise moverme para no incomodarla, así que me quedé allí como estaba y comencé a recordar todos los acontecimientos que había ocurrido en mi vida en relación a la maravillosa mujer que ahora descansaba a mi lado. Casi sin pensarlo me incorporé un poco para depositar un beso en la punta de su cabeza. Ella comenzó a balbucear, como hacía casi todas las noches, en cualquier momento pronunciaría mi nombre.

Seguí divagando hasta remontarme al día en que la conocí. En esa época, había pasado un tiempo en que había terminado mi relación con Tanya; ella y yo nos conocimos casi desde el primer día y estuvimos juntos por unos dos años hasta que simplemente las cosas dejaron de funcionar, decidimos dejarlo por la paz y tratar de ser amigos, no fue tan difícil, nuestro afecto se había convertido en algo mas fraternal.

_Estábamos en una fiesta de la facultad, me encontraba apoyado en el quicio de la puerta cuando la vi, ella estaba tratando de decidir si servirse un poco o ponche o algo diferente, me pareció hermosa, su cabello largo y castaño se enrollaba en pequeños rizos a la mitad de su espalda, su piel tan pálida hacia resaltar unos bellísimos ojos color chocolate, enmarcados en una gruesas pestañas. Supongo que me quedé embobado mirándola pues alguien se acercó a mi y me susurró al oído._

_-Linda, eh? Es una de las nuevas adquisiciones de la facultad. Aunque es un poco menudita para mi gusto. Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones está con el chico Black._

_Volteé a ver a Emmett sin saber que decirle. Yo no estaba buscando lo que no se me había perdido, pero esa chica tenia algo que me atraía, si, era algo bajita, pero eso la hacia lucir mas como una muñeca. Procesé lo que me acababa de decir Emmett, ella estaba con Jacob Black, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte, aparentemente la había dejado sola en medio de una fiesta en la que obviamente ella no conocía a nadie. Me acerqué a ella en un intento por mantenerla a salvo de todos los energúmenos borrachos que ya había por allí._

_-Yo que tu no me fiaría de ese ponche- le dije cuando me acerqué, ella alzó la vista hasta mis ojos y fue allí cuando me atrapó, quedé idiotizado con esa mirada, enigmática y profunda; vi que sus pálidas mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rojas y sonreí. Tal vez la forma insistente en que la miraba la había cohibido pues en seguida bajó la suya y me dio las gracias._

_-Viniste sola?- le pregunté mientras le pasaba un vaso con soda._

_-No- me contestó con timidez- mi novio está por allí._

_-No debería de dejarte sola, estos chicos pierden el norte cuando hay alcohol de por medio._

_-Creo que puedo cuidarme sola- me dijo muy seria._

_-Disculpa… no quería ofenderte…- le dije apenado._

_-No lo has hecho, no te preocupes._

_No sabía cómo actuar frente a ella así que opté por tomar un camino menos escabroso._

_-Soy Edward Cullen- le dije tendiéndole la mano- también asisto a la facultad de economía._

_Ella frunció el ceño y me di cuenta de mi error, ella todavía no me había dicho donde estudiaba._

_-Isabella Swan- me dijo reticente._

_-Si necesitas algo pueden contar conmigo, ya nos estaremos viendo por el campus._

-Edward- susurró contra mi pecho, no le contesté pues sabia que aún dormía, cada vez que la escuchaba llamarme en sus sueños sonreía como un idiota, ella soñaba conmigo cada noche.

-Te amo, pequeña- le dije besando su cabello, ella deslizó su mano por mi pecho para quedarse inmóvil nuevamente. Habían pasado apenas 15 minutos y yo seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, me abandoné nuevamente a mis recuerdos, el día que me enteré que las cosas entre ella y Jacob no iban bien.

_-Te pasa algo?- ella estaba sentada en las gradas con la mirada ausente, ya hacia un tiempo en que me había acercado a ella logrando ganarme su amistad, ella me gustaba pero yo no iba a entrometerme en su relación, lo único que podía hacer era escucharla y ofrecerle mi ayuda cuando la necesitara, compartíamos algunas clases así que podía pasar más tiempo con ella. No podía estar seguro, pero tenia el presentimiento de que ella sentía algo por mí, cuando casualmente me encontraba con Tanya estando con ella, su semblante cambiaba y no podía descifrar de que manera, pero algo me decía que yo le atraía, y no sabia hasta que punto._

_-No, es solo que…_

_-Problemas con las clases?- no quería parecer entrometido._

_-Es Jacob… volvimos a discutir- podía sentir la tristeza en su voz y en su mirada, no podía soportar verla sufrir así que intentaba animarla._

_-Bueno, toda pareja tiene sus ratos buenos y malos, vas a ver que dentro de poco lo van a solucionar, cuando el amor es fuerte, pocas cosas son capaces de romperlo._

_-Ese es precisamente el problema, ya no estoy segura de sentir por el lo mismo que sentía antes, no sé, es como que algo hubiera cambiado entre nosotros._

_No dije nada, la dejé continuar, parecía que necesitaba desahogarse._

_-Creo que no tiene caso seguir con esta relación._

_Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, alcé mi mano si la sequé con mi pulgar, pasé uno de mis brazos por sus hombros mientras la atraía un poco hacia mí._

_-Estas segura de eso?_

_Simplemente asintió._

_-Crees que seria un error?- me preguntó luego un momento._

_Que podía decirle? Me hubiera encantado que se deshiciera de el de una vez por todas, quería arriesgarme a conseguir que me aceptara a mí, a que intentáramos estar juntos, ella me gustaba, no podía negarlo._

_-Yo no puedo responderte eso, la única persona que sabe tus sentimientos eres tu misma, debes analizar si vale la pena continuar la relación o no, aclarar tus sentimientos y estar segura de ellos._

_-Tienes razón- me dijo un poco mas animada, se acercó a mi y depositó un cálido beso en mi mejilla, me quedé congelado allí donde estaba, ese gesto me había tomado por sorpresa- Gracias por escucharme. Tengo que irme, nos veremos luego._

Bella acarició mi pie con los suyos y volvió a removerse sobre mí.

-Te amo- murmuró inconsciente con una media sonrisa.

-Yo también te amo, no tienes idea de cuánto- dije en un susurro.

Este es el lugar al que pertenecía, a su lado. Era plenamente consciente de que ella era muy joven y aún le faltaba un buen tiempo para terminar la facultad, pero también sabía que quería permanecer junto a ella el tiempo que la vida nos lo permitiera, amándola, cuidándola, así que no me parecía tan descabellado pedirle que se casara conmigo ahora, aunque tuviéramos que esperar un tiempo para la boda.

No podía dar indicios de nada, debía ser una sorpresa, estaba seguro de que ella no se lo esperaba, al menos no ahora. Me iba a aprovechar del hecho que estas últimas semanas no habíamos tenido tiempo de nada mas que no tuviera que ver con las clases o con mi pasantía. La llevaría a un lugar agradable y allí se lo preguntaría, el solo hecho de pensarlo me ponía extremadamente nervioso.

Bella se pasó la mano cerrada por los ojos, alzó la cabeza y me vio todavía adormilada.

-Amor? Tienes insomnio de nuevo?

-Si- le contesté dándole un beso en los labios cálidos- sigue durmiendo, aún es muy temprano- ella bostezó.

-No quiero que estés despierto, no sé cómo funcionas de día si no duermes bien por la noche. Hace mucho estas despierto?

-No, hace un rato, pero no te preocupes. Duérmete.

Ella volvió a recostarse sobre mí mientras refunfuñaba cosas sin sentido, besó mi pecho suavemente y volvió a quedarse dormida.

No sabia a que hora podría volver a conciliar el sueño así que seguí maquinando mi plan para proponerle matrimonio, había visto el anillo perfecto para ella, era exquisito, con un diamante solitario, estaba seguro que iba a gustarle. Tendría que ingeniármelas para conocer la medida de su dedo, así que tendría que "desaparecer" uno de los anillos que guardaba en un cofrecito en su apartamento, tal vez podría pedirle ayuda a Ángela, ella era muy discreta y seguramente guardaría el secreto.

Desperté sintiéndome solo en la cama, volteé hacia mi lado y efectivamente me encontraba solo, vi el reloj en la mesa de noche, era muy temprano. Supuse que Bella se encontraría fuera, en la cocina o en la sala de estar. Cepillé mis dientes y me lavé la cara, salí lentamente de la habitación, la vi de espaldas frente al fregadero, su corto camisón ondulaba por encima de su trasero con cada pequeño movimiento que hacía. Sentí un deseo ardiente de tener su cuerpo nuevamente, de hacerla disfrutar, tomé uno de los preservativos y me encamé lentamente hacia donde se encontraba.

La abracé por la espalda mientras intentaba sutilmente despertar su deseo, sabía como hacerlo, este encuentro me parecía excitante, en la cocina por primera vez, con una vista hermosa de su espalda y su trasero, no me equivoqué, tanto ella como yo nos dejamos arrastrar por el remolino abrumador de placer que provocábamos al otro; me sentía totalmente satisfecho cuando ella se convulsionaba gimiendo mi nombre, me alegraba saber que disfrutaba nuestra intimidad tanto como yo.

***

Lastimosamente, la joyería iba a tardar un par de semanas en ajustar el anillo que había escogido para Bella, así que tuve que esperar un tiempo para poder invitarla a salir a disfrutar una noche sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo.

Ese día fue a su apartamento a arreglarse, llegué a buscarla y cuando abrió la puerta quedé deslumbrado con su belleza, cada vez que vestía de azul se veía mas hermosa que de costumbre, se había maquillado tenuemente, y aún así se veía despampanante.

Cenamos en un restaurante italiano, con suave música y tenue luz, un sitio muy romántico y acogedor. Habíamos ordenado el postre y mientras estábamos esperándolo me dije a mi mismo que era la hora. De inmediato me puse nervioso, había practicado mentalmente cada una de las palabras que iba a decirle que me sentí frustrado al darme cuenta de que no recordaba ninguna, al menos en un orden coherente.

-Bella- la llamé, ella alzó sus preciosos ojos hacia mí, pero no pude decir una palabra más.

Tomó una de mis manos para animarme a continuar.

-Yo… quiero decir… ahora que estoy…- por Dios! No podía creer que estuviera teniendo un ataque de estupidez en este preciso momento.

-Edward? Que pasa? – ella estaba comenzando a ponerse nerviosa también, debía encontrar la manera de decirlo sin estropearlo todo.

-Tu sabes que yo te amo mas que a mi vida, no es así? – bien, eso era una verdad absoluta.

-Claro, amor, y tu sabes que también te amo mas que a mi vida- me dijo sonrojándose completamente conmovida.

-He pensado que… ya que estoy a punto de graduarme de la universidad y dejar de depender de mis padres… yo quiero que tu y yo…- por un demonio! Debía dejar de balbucear de una buena vez!- Dios! Que difícil!- me dije a mi mismo.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras esperaba que terminara de hablar.

Maldición! Ya que había demostrado que era incapaz de hilar una sola frase, me resigné al hecho de que no podría decírselo como planeaba, así que saqué la pequeña cajita de terciopelo y la abrí delante de ella ofreciéndole su contenido. Ella me miró atónita, su rostro reflejó mil sensaciones.

-Edward… tu… tu estas tratando de…

-Bella, lo que trato de hacer tan torpemente es pedirte que seas mi esposa – de ninguna manera iba a dejar que fuera ella la que pronunciara las palabras que tan fervientemente quería decirle yo- solo necesito que me digas que sí para ser el hombre mas feliz del universo, quiero que todo el mundo se entere de que mi corazón tiene dueña y de que tú eres mía.

Había cumplido mi cometido, ella no se esperaba esto, la había tomado por sorpresa, seguía sin poder pronunciar palabra, de repente me atacó el miedo irracional a que me dijera que no, que era muy joven, que tenia que estudiar y cosas por el estilo así que me adelanté a cualquier posible rechazo.

-No estoy pidiendo que nos casemos mañana, sé que quieres terminar tus estudios primero, pero quiero que nuestra relación sea formal, quiero tenerte junto a mi el resto de mi vida. Isabella, Swan aceptas ser mi esposa?

Sus ojos brillaron de la emoción, y sus mejillas se inundaron con sus lágrimas mientras asentía y dejaba que yo deslizara el anillo por su dedo anular. Me abrazó con tanta pasión, que sentí que el mundo se detuvo para dejarnos disfrutar de este momento maravilloso.

-Edward, nada me haría mas feliz que ser tu esposa. Te amo como a nadie, eres mi vida- y esas palabras me supieron a gloria.

-Gracias, amor, gracias por hacerme tan dichoso.

Ese fue nuestro momento mágico, esa noche dormí menos que nunca, imaginando una larga vida junto a ella.

**Ayyy, Edward es tan lindoooo!!!! No creen?**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y las alertas. Creo que únicamente restan 2 capitulos para esta historia, o solamente 1 aun no sé, snif-snif-snif.**

**Besitos, feliz fin de semana.**


	18. Por siempre, para siempre

**He hecho algo muy malo.**

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no son míos, lo único que puedo hacer es torturarlos, tal vez Meyer no se enoja conmigo. **

***Primero que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza, no tengo excusa, pero me ha costado un poco escribir este último capítulo :o( Si, lastimosamente es el último.**

**Capítulo 17: Por siempre, para siempre.**

**BPOV**

Aun no podía creer que me encontrara frente al espejo revisando mi apariencia. Parecía mentira que el tiempo hubiera pasado tan de prisa y que ahora estuviera vestida completamente de blanco, con un hermoso velo adornando mi cabeza y muriéndome de los nervios al pensar en todo este acontecimiento.

Era el día de mi boda y desde donde me encontraba podía escuchar el sonido de la gente que había llegado ya a la casa de mi nueva familia para acompañarnos en este momento. Alice había hecho un gran trabajo, andaba de un lado para otro con su tierna barriguita de 7 meses de embarazo, dando órdenes, acomodando todo y pendiente de mi, de mi vestido, mis zapatos, mis joyas, todo.

Había pasado poco mas de dos años desde aquella noche en que Edward me pidió que me casara con él en aquel restaurante, las cosas eran diferentes ahora, yo había terminado la universidad y ahora era una mujer graduada de casi 24 años, tenía un trabajo agradable y un prometido que simplemente era un perfecto empleado en rápido ascenso dentro de la compañía en que trabajaba. El había logrado su traslado para que viviéramos cerca de la casa de sus padres, luego de analizar nuestras opciones, me parecía bien pues Forks, el pueblo donde mis padres vivían no era precisamente una urbe en pleno desarrollo, sin contar con que se me haría mucho mas fácil viajar para poder verlos que cuando estaba todavía en la universidad.

Edward se encontraba en algún otro lugar de la casa, no nos habían permitido vernos este día, pues según Esme y Alice era de mala suerte que el novio viera a la novia antes de la ceremonia. Pero yo quería abrazarlo, tranquilizarme con el sonido de su voz, perderme en uno de sus abrazos, que volviera a decirme cuanto me amaba.

Escuché la puerta abrirse a mis espaldas.

-Bella? Estas lista?

-Creo que si, mamá- le dije con nerviosismo.

-Estas hermosa, bebe- me dijo con emoción, acercándose para darme un tierno abrazo.

Me sonrojé mientras le daba las gracias.

-Vamos. Todo esta listo ya- me dijo mi madre.

-Y Edward?

-Te está esperando. El pobrecillo está muy nervioso también- me dijo con una risita.

Salí de la habitación hacia el jardín, Esme había insistido en que nos casáramos allí, ella y Alice se encargaron de los preparativos. Aunque intentamos que la ceremonia fuera pequeña e íntima, la lista de los invitados crecía mas a medida que se tomaban en cuenta los allegados a la familia, amigos cercanos y algunos parientes.

Aun recordaba el espectáculo que había sido la boda de Alice y Jasper; fue una boda de ensueño en el mismo lugar, todo era tan delicado y hermoso. Ellos eran una pareja tan hermosa y perfecta y dentro de muy poco se convertirían en padres de una bebita.

Me encontré con mi padre cerca de la salida, se encontraba muy conmovido esperándome para llevarme del brazo hacia el altar para unir mi vida con el hombre que amaba. Me impactó el contraste del verde del jardín con el color blanco que adornaba todo el lugar, sillas, organzas, pétalos esparcidos en el pasillito central y al fondo un altar bellísimamente adornado con mas flores blancas, enredaderas y tules.

Al acercarnos al inicio del pasillo una suave música comenzó a sonar no se bien desde donde y un sin número de cabezas voltearon hacia nosotros, mi padre apretó un poco mas mi brazo para darme ánimos y yo me aferré mas al ramo que llevaba en la mano.

Reconocí la mayoría de rostros entre la gente, dirigí mi vista a lo largo del pasillo para ver a un ministro esperando solemnemente de pie en medio del gazebo, al lado izquierdo mi mejor amiga Ángela lucia radiante, al igual que Jessica y mi prima Emily; al lado derecho vi a Emmett, Mike y Set, un amigo de la infancia de Edward. Entonces fue cuando lo vi a él, y todos mis temores, nervios y ansiedades terminaron como por arte de magia, al darme cuenta de que esto era simplemente el último paso para entregarle mi vida a Edward, al amor de mi vida.

El estaba evidentemente ansioso, pero sonreía abiertamente, desde que me vio aparecer siguió con la mirada cada uno de mis movimientos, nuestros ojos no se separaban del otro. Caminé con convicción por el pasillo, paso a paso mas cerca de el. Cuando llegamos al grupo mi padre me abrazó con ternura y depositó mi mano sobre la de Edward y así comenzó la ceremonia de nuestro matrimonio.

El ministro nos declaró Señor y Señora Cullen, nos besamos con pasión, lentamente, sentí los labios de Edward deslizarse exquisitamente por los míos antes de separarse y escuchar los gritos de alegría de todos.

Caminamos por en medio de los invitados para ser interceptados por cientos de brazos que nos estrechaban mientras caras sonrientes nos felicitaban y nos deseaban toda la dicha del mundo. Evité dar un respingo cuando de entre la multitud una ataviada Tanya salió y prácticamente se colgó del cuello de Edward; en alguna ocasión le pregunté si ellos estuvieron juntos durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados, pero el me aseguró que nada había pasado, que ellos se querían mas como hermanos. Ella lo felicitó largo rato, yo estaba comenzando a sentirme recelosa, pero luego ella se acercó a mi y me abrazó casi tan efusivamente como a Edward y repitiéndome lo afortunada que era al casarme con Edward y que nos deseaba lo mejor del mundo para los dos, no volví a verla cerca de nosotros durante la fiesta.

Luego de un momento interminable pude volver a abrazarlo, me estrechó entre sus brazos mientras me besaba la punta de la cabeza.

-Te han dicho ya que estas deslumbrante?

-Si, al menos unas cien veces- le dije bromeando- pero todavía no me lo ha dicho la persona de quien quiero escucharlo.

-Ah si? Y quien seria esa persona?- me preguntó siguiéndome el juego.

-Te voy a dar una pista: es el hombre mas maravilloso, bondadoso, increíble y tiene la risa mas hermosa del mundo.

-Bella, no creo que Santa Claus aparezca en esta época del año para decirte lo hermosa que estas- me dijo riendo por lo bajo.

-Jaja, muy gracioso – le dije con ironía- pero sigo sin escuchar lo que quiero.

Se agachó un poco hasta quedar a mi altura.

-Estas linda, increíble, despampanante e infinitamente preciosa porque eres la mujer mas hermosa del universo… pero sabes qué? Tenemos toda la noche para que te lo pueda repetir y no será solo con palabras…

Al terminar de hablar acortó la poco distancia que nos separaba y unió sus labios a los míos haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara enviando una descarga de deseo que me recorrió de pies a cabeza. Habíamos tomado la decisión desde hace unas cuentas semanas de suspender nuestras relaciones intimas hasta el día de la boda, para hacer esa noche mucho mas especial, no había sido fácil, pero lo habíamos logrado.

Nos separamos cuando escuchamos a alguien aclarándose la garganta muy cerca de nosotros. Volteé para ver a una avergonzada Ángela.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir, pero Bella, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo- me dijo tímidamente mientras me extendía su celular.

La miré confundida y ella se encogió de hombros, miré a Edward quien esperaba a que yo reaccionara y tomara el teléfono.

-Hola?- contesté llevándome el celular a la oreja.

-Bella? Soy yo- escuché al otro lado de la línea.

-Jacob?- identifiqué su voz inmediatamente y en seguida miré a Edward quien me observaba muy serio. Miró a Ángela, ella solo negó con la cabeza. El me dio un beso en la frente y se alejó hacia donde estaba Ángela para darme algo de intimidad. No era necesario que lo hiciera, yo no le escondía nada para él.

Caminé un poco alejándome de la música para poder escuchar mejor.

-Bella, como te va? Que estúpido! Por lo que he sabido te va muy bien. Precisamente te estoy llamando para felicitarte por tu boda.

-Como te has…?

-Un pajarillo me lo contó, y pues como no puedo darte un abrazo personalmente, al menos puedo darte las felicitaciones por teléfono. He puesto la alarma para no dejar pasar el momento, aquí todavía es de madrugada.

-Muchas gracias, Jacob, de verdad. Me alegra mucho que las cosas no hayan quedado tan mal entre nosotros- su gesto me había conmovido en verdad.

-Bella, yo jamás podría guardarte algún resentimiento. Y aunque no lo creas tampoco se lo guardo al troglodita de tu novio… digo, de tu marido, creo que después de mí, has quedado en las segundas mejores manos, tengo que reconocer que el tipo te adora y va a cuidarte como yo lo hubiera hecho.

-Gracias de nuevo, Jacob.

-Bueno, tengo que volver a dormir sino no podré llegar a tiempo a clases mañana- me dijo luego de un largo silencio- sigue disfrutando de tu fiesta. Espero que no tengas problemas con Edward por esta llamada.

-No te preocupes, no los tendré. Cuídate mucho Jacob.

-Por supuesto, tu también. Te quiero mucho. Felicidades a ambos.

Y me quedé escuchando el sonido que me indicaba que la llamada había concluido. Observaba el celular como si esperara que este hiciera algo mas, luego fui consciente que había caminado sola por el jardín mientras hablaba con Jacob, su llamada me había hecho sentir bien, no me gustaba saber que no estaba bien con alguien, mucho menos con Jacob, pues le guardaba mucho cariño, a pesar de aquel feo incidente, había tenido un buen tiempo junto a él.

Caminé de regreso hacia la fiesta y me encontré con Edward bailando elegantemente con su madre, sonreí ante la escena.

-Puedo tener el honor de bailar con la novia?

-Por supuesto, Carlisle- le dije, tomando la mano que me ofrecía. Caminamos al centro de la pista de baile y comenzamos a dar vueltas, me limité a dejarme llevar pues no era precisamente una buena bailarina. Nos fuimos acercando a Edward y a Esme, y fue entonces cuando mis suegros hicieron que cambiáramos pareja, Edward me recibió gustoso entre sus brazos.

-Todo bien?- me preguntó.

-Si, era Jacob, quería felicitarnos.

-Que amable de su parte.

-Si, su llamada me hizo sentir bien- le dije mientras recostaba mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

La noche transcurrió rápidamente, entre bailes, la cena, el pastel y nuestra fuga ultra secreta, que lo único que tenía de secreta era la intención de llevarla a cabo pues fue imposible esquivar a Alice y su grito de alegría al despedirse de nosotros y darle a conocer así a todos los presentes que pensábamos abandonar la fiesta sin decirle nada a nadie.

Habíamos decidido pasar unos cuantos días en la casa de playa de los Cullen, ya que preferíamos aprovechar otra época del año para hacer un viaje a cualquier parte; me quedé dormida durante el camino y no supe cuanto tiempo demoramos en llegar.

A pesar de que estaba oscuro, pude apreciar que el lugar era muy lindo y acogedor, Esme tenia un gusto muy refinado a la hora de decorar los espacios. Una perfecta combinación de madera y vidrio parecía el sitio ideal para disfrutar de mis primeros días como una mujer casada junto a mi esposo.

Al llegar Edward se encargó de llevar el poco equipaje que habíamos llevado mientras me conducía hacia el interior encendiendo las luces a nuestro paso. No pude evitar acercarme al inmenso ventanal que tenia enfrente, la vista era magnifica, podía ver la espuma del mar brillar mientras oscilaba acariciando la arena con cada ola, el sonido del agua llegaba tenuemente a mis oídos, la línea del horizonte se dibujaba y se perdia de mi vista en ambas direcciones, Edward se acercó y corrió una de las puertas de vidrio para que pudiéramos acercarnos a la terraza.

La brisa marina era extremadamente fresca, con el característico olor a salitre, cerré mis ojos y me dejé acariciar por el viento apoyada en la baranda. Edward se acercó a mi abrazándome por la cintura.

-Te gusta?- me preguntó,

-Claro, es precioso.

-Cerca de acá hay varios restaurantes, un pequeño centro comercial, por las noches hay ferias de artesanías, hay un pequeño museo y desde aquí podemos ir a otros lugares si quieres.

Me di la vuelta todavía entre sus brazos y rodeé su cintura con los míos, alzando mis ojos para encontrarme con su mirada.

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo, no importa el lugar.

El me regaló una sonrisa hermosa y me besó despacio, lentamente, sin prisas, deslizando sus labios por los míos como una caricia, mientras su lengua se introducía despacio dentro de mi boca.

-Ven, aun no has visto el resto de la casa.

Caminamos por el interior, la sala de estar, la cocina, un pequeño estudio, las habitaciones, hasta que llegamos a la mas grande de todas. Todo se veía tan surreal, como si estuviera en el escenario de una película. Sentí a Edward acercándose a mi espalda y besando mi cuello. Sus manos deslizaron el cierre de mi vestido y por un momento sentí vergüenza de que el pudiera ver el atrevido conjunto de ropa interior que Alice me había obligado a usar. El besó mis hombros a medida que la tela dejaba al descubierto mi piel, y acariciaba mi espalda.

-Me gusta el encaje- me dijo al oído y yo me sonrojé. Hizo que me girara para encararlo, mi pecho subía y bajaba enérgicamente con cada respiración anticipándome a lo que venía.

Edward deslizó su mano para enredar sus dedos entre mi cabello mientras apoyaba la otra en mi cintura.

-Isabella, déjame amarte esta noche como nunca, te pertenezco en cuerpo y alma, eres mi vida. Te amo como a nadie.

No me dejó contestar cuando capturó mis labios en un ávido beso cargado de pasión. Caminó lentamente empujándome con el hasta lograr que mis piernas encontraran la cama, siguió hasta que me tumbé en ella y se despojó de su camisa. Alcé mis manos para desabrochar su pantalón, pero el me detuvo y sonrió. Enredó sus dedos con los míos y llevó nuestras manos por encima de mi cabeza.

-Voy a amarte despacito, quiero que esta noche sea eterna- susurró cerca de mi boca. Yo ahogue un suspiro.

-Edward, te amo- le dije con voz entrecortada, mi respiración estaba agitada, mi desbocado corazón corría como loco haciéndome sentir cada palpitar en mi pecho. No sabía como diablos no me había derretido allí mismo en el colchón, estar con él y escucharlo decir esas cosas iba mas allá de todo lo que hubiera podido imaginar incluso en la mas romántica de las historias. El era especial, único y me amaba con tanta fuerza y pasión como yo lo amaba a él.

Sus palabras provocaban una ansiedad en mi, ansiedad de tenerlo, de amarlo, que me hiciera suya en ese momento y cada día que nos esperaba juntos.

Sujetó mis manos con una de las suyas, la otra la movió hacia mi rostro, con su dedo índice dibujó una línea imaginaria desde mi garganta hasta mis pechos, lentamente, casi sin tocar mi piel.

-Eres tan hermosa- me dijo observándome fijamente.

-Edward- me estaba haciendo sufrir con la espera, yo también quería tocarlo, acariciar su cuerpo perfecto.

El sonrió y mordió suavemente mi barbilla, pasó su lengua por mis labios.

Enredó su dedo en el broche de mi sostén, Alice sabía muy bien lo que hacía cuando me entregó un sostén con el cierre en la parte frontal y sin tirantes, ahora agradecía eso. Edward lo desató hábilmente y haló de él para despojarme de la prenda. Mis pezones reaccionaron inmediatamente al roce de la tela y al aire.

Edward dirigió su mirada hacia mis senos y me excité aún más al verlo observarme sin inhibiciones de ningún tipo. Acercó su boca y con su lengua dibujó círculos alrededor. Me revolví bajo su cuerpo para liberar mis manos, pero él apretó su agarré y rió contra mi piel.

-No seas impaciente, mi amor.

-Pero...- no pude decir lo que tenía pensado para replicar pues él me calló con un beso tan profundo que sentí casi como si me hubiera quitado el aliento. Decidí entonces que simplemente iba a dejarme llevar, yo lo estaba disfrutando como nunca y no quería arruinar el momento con mi ansiedad.

Edward pegó mucho mas su cuerpo al mío y deslizó su mano libre hasta llegar a mi tanguita, deshizo el nudo que formaban las pequeñas tiritas a ambos lados.

-Tendré que darle las gracias a Alice por esto, me lo ha facilitado mucho- me dijo con picardía. Me ruboricé ante su comentario.

Su mano viajó por mi cuerpo, flexioné mi pierna y el comenzó a acariciarla, a apretarla. Finalmente liberó mis manos y sus dedos se enredaron en mi cabello. Mis manos viajaron desde su cabello, hasta sus hombros, sus brazos, su espalda, me apreté a él para sentirlo mas cerca, su temperatura había subido considerablemente y su piel tan blanca estaba enrojecida por la excitación. Capturé sus labios rojos con los míos, con ansiedad, con desesperación, el se acomodó entre mis piernas y comenzó a rozarse con mi entrada, gemí al sentirlo.

No fue esa la única vez que nos amamos esa noche. Era nuestra luna de miel y la disfrutamos al máximo. Aunque la temperatura era fría, durante los días que permanecimos allí hicimos muchas cosas, entre caminar por la playa tomados de la mano, visitar las ferias callejeras, tomamos un ferry para llegar a una pequeña isla cercana, fueron los días mas especiales de mi vida.

Luego regresamos a la realidad, nuestra realidad, juntos, felices. Disfrutando cada día de nuestra vida tranquila. Ahora me parecía un sueño lejano que hace dos años, una noche calurosa yo me hubiera ido con otro chico luego de una pelea con Edward, estaba marcando de esa manera el futuro que tenia en este momento, pero el corazón increíblemente grande de Edward no permitió que eso se interpusiera entre nosotros, el apostó a mi favor y yo le entregué todo lo que era, sin olvidar nunca la lección que había aprendido y valorando aun mas al hombre maravilloso con el que ahora compartía un hogar.

Jamás le conté que en algún momento creí haberme embarazado de Jacob y daba gracias al cielo por no habérselo dicho, pues quizás todo hubiera resultado totalmente diferente y ahora mismo no podría llamarme Bella Cullen.

Así que esta era mi vida ahora, y estaba feliz con ella, me sentía totalmente agradecida con el cielo por darme la oportunidad de arreglar mi error.

Lo que aprendí de todo aquello fue que no se deben negar las segundas oportunidades siempre y cuando haya arrepentimiento, que no se debe subestimar el amor entre una pareja, que la comunicación entre ambos es lo mas importante, que unas cuantas copas no arreglan una discusión, que el orgullo nada vale si compromete la felicidad con el ser amado y sobre todo que la sinceridad es lo mas importante en las relaciones.

**FIN**

**Ohhh, si, ya se acabó :o(**

**Quiero mandarles a todas un millón de GRACIAS! por haber llegado conmigo hasta acá, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado la historia, que hayan disfrutado leyéndola tanto como yo lo hice escribiéndola. **

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y alertas, mi día se alegraba cada vez que veía un nuevo comentario.**

**Ah! Lo olvidaba! El epílogo viene dentro de poco.**

**Besitos y suerte a todas.**


	19. Epilogo

**He hecho algo muy malo.**

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes no son míos, lo único que puedo hacer es torturarlos, tal vez Meyer no se enoja conmigo. **

**Capítulo 18: Epilogo **

**EPOV**

Tenía largo rato observando con disimulo a mi esposa. Ella se encontraba frente al espejo refunfuñando para si misma, tiraba de su vestido por un lado y por otro.

Me acerqué a ella mientras sus hermosos ojos comenzaban a aguarse, no me gustaba ver la cara de angustia que tenía en ese momento.

-Que pasa, amor?

-Es que nada me queda bien!- exclamó haciendo un sensual puchero- así no puedo salir a la calle...

Reí un poco y ella frunció el ceño.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto- le dije acariciando su cabello.

-Si lo es! Ves? Este vestido me queda horrible, no es para mí, y en general me veo fatal.

-Uhm... veamos... tu cabello está hermoso como siempre- ella volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-Tu piel está mas hermosa que nunca... tus ojos se ven preciosos... este color de vestido te sienta muy bien, hace resaltar tus mejillas sonrosadas... tu escoto se ve muy sensual...- le decía mientras iba deslizando mis dedos por cada detalle que le mencionaba.

Su semblante comenzó a relajarse a medida que le susurraba mis argumentos al oído.

-El vestido hace que tus pantorrillas se vean hermosas- desvió su vista hasta sus piernas y luego me miró a través del espejo.

-Y esto... es lo mejor de todo- le dije deslizando mis manos suavemente por su cintura y su vientre- esta barriguita hace que te veas muchísimo mas hermosa de lo que ya eres, porque aquí está nuestro hijo, creciendo y desarrollándose dentro de ti...

Ella me miró con ojos vidriosos y mordió su labio inferior.

-Me crees ahora?- le pregunté, ella asintió conmovida.

-Gracias por hacerme sentir especial- me dijo como un murmullo.

-ERES especial, yo solamente dejo que no lo olvides.

Recosté mi cabeza sobre su hombre y ella acarició mi mejilla.

-Te amo... los amo- le dije.

Ella deslizó sus manos sobre las mías que todavía descansaban sobre su vientre.

-Yo también te amo, demasiado. Y Anthony también te ama.

Como si estuviera de acuerdo con su madre, sentimos un movimiento dentro de su vientre. Me sobresalté y Bella rió.

-Lo ves? El está de acuerdo conmigo.

Le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Me alegraba haber logrado que su estado de ánimo cambiara, ahora que su embarazo era mas que evidente, algunas ocasiones se sentía mal consigo misma, porque la ropa no le quedaba bien, porque a veces no podía ponerse los zapatos, porque tenia que levantarse varias veces durante la noche para ir al baño o porque simplemente no podía verse los pies.

Su embarazo había sido difícil al principio, lo habíamos estado esperando y comencé a preocuparme cuando cada vez su período llegaba sin falta, sentía miedo de no poder concebir un hijo, hasta que al fin, tuvo un retraso. Fue uno de los días mas felices de mi vida, luego corrimos al doctor para que la examinara, queríamos que todo fuera bien desde el principio.

Lastimosamente ella había sufrido todos los achaques típicos del embarazo, me partía el alma verla inclinada sobre el retrete devolviendo todo lo que comía, la situación se volvió tan drástica que incluso tuvo que pasar un par de días en el hospital, ya que no lograba absorber los nutrientes necesarios para ella y para el bebe.

Algunas noches la encontraba llorando silenciosamente, era difícil para ella pasar por esa situación, pero cuando yo trataba de darle ánimos yo mismo terminaba profundamente triste y era ella quien debía consolarme luego, me hacia descansar mi cabeza en su pecho y me decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello que si eso era lo que tenia que pasar para ver a nuestro bebe en nuestros brazos, que ella lo afrontaría con todo gusto.

Un par de meses después, ella presentó algunos problemas y tuvo que guardar reposo en casa, pidiendo una licencia en su trabajo, pero yo consideré que era mas conveniente que ella dejara el trabajo permanentemente, era mas seguro para ambos que estuviera relajada en casa, mi madre y mi hermana venían todos los días a cuidarla, a hacerle compañía mientras yo volvía del trabajo.

Ahora, seis meses después de enterarnos que íbamos a ser padres, estábamos preparándonos para salir hacia donde mis padres a pasar la Noche Buena; los padres de Bella habían decidido emprender una aventura ese año, salieron en un viaje hacia América del Sur, a disfrutar un verano inigualable, al regresar, Reneé se trasladaría a nuestra casa para acompañar a Bella antes, durante y después del parto.

Hoy Bella se encontraba tranquila, sin mencionar los cambios de humor repentinos que a veces sufría, lo demás había quedado atrás, ahora su barriguita sobresalía de su cuerpo y sus mejillas había comenzado a rellenarse, se veía bellísima en ese estado, aunque a veces a ella misma le parecía que se veía fatal, como hoy.

Yo la amaba mas que nunca y la admiraba por pasar por todo como la mujer fuerte que era, sin perder su carisma, su alegría y su tranquilidad. Mi amor por ella había llegado al punto de la adoración, me carcomían las ansias por ver la carita de nuestro hijo finalmente, quería que se pareciera a ella, que tuviera su cabello, sus ojos…

Tomé sus zapatillas y me arrodillé frente a ella para que pudiera calzarlas, ella sonrió y se apoyó en mis hombros para no caer.

-Gracias por ayudarme

-Es un placer, le dije depositando un beso en sus rodillas.

-A veces me siento como una verdadera inútil.

-No digas eso, no me gusta- le dije un poco enfadado.

-Perdona- me dijo apoyando sus manos en mis mejillas, me puse de pie y ella besó mis labios, ahora me resultaba un poco difícil abrazarla cuando estaba frente a ella.

-Vamos, Esme se molestará si llegamos tarde y yo me muero de hambre- me dijo luego de un momento de silencio.

-Espera!- le dije- tengo algo para ti. Ella me miró expectante.

Saqué de mi mesita de noche una cajita plana atada con un listón rojo.

-Pensaba esperar para darte esto mas tarde.

-Edward…

-No protestes, solo ábrelo… - le dije con una sonrisa.

Ella desató el listón y se quedó admirando lo que había en el interior de la caja.

-Amor...- y se quedó en silencio.

-Te gusta?

-Es precioso.

-Quiero que lo uses esta noche- le dije tomando la cadena con el dije en forma de corazón y nuestras iniciales al centro. Ella me dio la espalda y recogió su cabello para permitirme ponerle la cadena. Luego la abracé apoyando mis manos en su vientre y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Te queda perfecto.

-Gracias… yo también tengo algo para ti… pero eso te lo daré luego – me miró con una sensualidad abrumadora.

-Y no puede ser ahora?- le dije alcanzando su cuello con mis labios. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Estamos atrasados y tengo hambre.

Ella camino fuera del cuarto y en ese momento tuve una especie de deja vu, recordé aquella noche en que ella salió enfadada azotando la puerta y me quedé gritando su nombre, esa noche en que nuestras vidas estuvieron a punto de separarse para siempre, esa noche en que por un error de ambos casi perdemos el futuro que nos esperaba, ese que hoy constituía nuestro presente, esa noche en que el amor de mi vida casi me es arrebatado por sentimientos mezquinos de venganza, pero muy en el fondo yo comprendía a Jacob Black, pues tener a su lado una mujer como Bella y luego perderla… no, no podría imaginar lo que yo haría si algún día me pasara eso a mi, yo simplemente no podría vivir lejos de ella.

Ella asomó su cabeza por la puerta, se había puesto su abrigo.

-No vienes?- me vio con curiosidad al darse cuenta que me había quedado solo en medio de la habitación y con la vista perdida.

-Si. Lo siento. Vamos.

-En que pensabas?

-En nada importante, solo estaba sorprendido de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo- le mentí.

-Recordaste algo en especial?

-Los días en la universidad.

-Eso es porque Emmett y Rosalie estarán aquí mañana?

-Si, seguramente es por eso. Ahora vamos.

Salí de la habitación y apague la luz después de observar nuestra cama, sonreí al ver todas las almohadas en el lado de Bella, ahora le resultaba un poco mas difícil acomodarse para dormir.

De cierta manera no le había mentido, todo lo que había recordado nos había sucedido cuando éramos jóvenes, pero esos años y todo por lo que habíamos pasado nos había llevado al punto en que nos encontrábamos hoy, juntos, felices, esperando a nuestro primer bebe.

También las personas que habían formado parte de nuestros días de universidad eran ahora parte de nuestra vida, Emmett y su esposa Rosalie llegarían mañana a visitarnos junto a su hija de casi tres años, hacia mucho que no los veía y me sentía realmente contento de que vinieran a nuestra casa.

Bella tampoco había dejado de lado a sus amigas, especialmente a Ángela, aunque ella vivía en otra ciudad con su esposo Ben, siempre se mantenían en contacto, al igual que con Jessica y Mike.

-Edward…- me llamó desde la puerta.

Terminé de salir de la habitación, me puse mi abrigo y abracé a mi mujer para protegerla del frio exterior.

-Amor, te sientes bien?- me preguntó algo preocupada.

Sonreí y besé su cabeza.

-Nunca me había sentido mejor- le dije simplemente.

Ella me miro con desconcierto pero no dijo nada mas. Caminamos hacia el auto y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de mis padres. Su celular sonó mientras íbamos en camino, eran su padres para desearnos una feliz Noche Buena, le contaron rápidamente como iban en su viaje, ella rio, sonrió y escuchó con ánimo, les deseamos que siguieran disfrutando su viaje y que regresaran con bien.

Esa noche la pasamos en compañía de mi familia, hablando, riendo. No me cansaba de observar a Bella, ella era tan dulce, pero al mismo tiempo con un carácter tan decidido; mi madre, Alice e incluso mi sobrinita Ashley, de dos años la rodeaban de atenciones mientras deslizaban sus manos por su vientre esperando sentir algún movimiento del bebe.

La rescaté del acoso de las locas mujeres de mi familia y la llevé hacia la sala de estar, la hice descansar en el sillón mientras le daba un masaje en los pies, ella se sonrojo porque yo lo hiciera en casa de mis padres frente a todos, pero sabia que no le serviría de nada protestar, así que se dejó llevar mientras mi madre y mi hermana desfilaban con deliciosos entremeses para ella.

Me recosté junto a ella y apoyé mi mano sobre su vientre. A los pocos minutos sentí un movimiento debajo de mi mano y alcé la cabeza sorprendido. Ella acarició su vientre con ambas manos.

-El sabe cuando eres tu.

Sonreí como idiota, me acerqué y le di un beso a la barriga. Bella sonrió y acarició mi cabeza.

Y me quede así largo rato, feliz como nunca, apreciaba cada cosa y cada segundo de nuestra vida; agradecía a la vida por nuestras familias y amigos y sobre todo por haber permitido formar una vida al lado de la mujer que amaba desde hace mucho, ella era mi fortaleza, el motor de mi vida, ella era mi todo. Era simplemente la mujer de mi vida, el amor de mi existencia.

**FIN**

**Ahora si, el fin del fin :o( ojala lo hayan disfrutado.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. He disfrutado tanto escribiendo esta historia y muchísimo mas sabiendo que ha ustedes también les ha gustado.**

**Las quiero mucho a todas.**

**Besitos.**


End file.
